One More Year
by Writing and Procrastinating
Summary: Kori's 17th birthday appears and all she wants is for this year to be over, get away from her abusive step-father and quit the only job he'll let her have. But after meeting her best friend Rachael Roths friends and a very handsome Dick Grayson who is mysterious, charming, dexterous, and the only boy who could ever get her to blush. She wishes it would never end. RXS AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.** **All thoughts are my own, rated M for content. Please let me know what you think, and thank you for reading.**

"Make a wish," Rachel whispered as the small light from the candle illuminated her face.

I counted to three and blew out the small light in the red velvet cupcake with purple frosting. 'One more year, please let it go by fast,' I wished then smiled to my only friend.

Rachel was beautiful with died dark purple short hair and purple eyes, and skin that in the right light almost looked grey, and guys drooled over her despite her evil glares and monotone response. She smiled and handed me a small silver paper wrapped box with a blue bow on top. Carefully I unwrapped the paper and opened it to reveal a beautiful silver bracelet with an engraved raven, with closed wings holding a star in its talon's.

"Oh Rachel it's beautiful!" I said teary eyed and hugged her close, she stiffly hugged me back. Contact wasn't a hug thing for her, but I was glad she still accepted my hug.

"I wish I could get your step-dad to have you move in with me, but this was all I could find."

"I love it, how you could find something that resembles us so well is glorious!"

She gave a small smirk, "or I could as the guy to engrave it for me."

I laughed "that too." Then the smile faded as I looked out onto the other girls changing and getting there makeup on before the show.

"Only one more year Kori," Rachel said following my gaze, "then you won't be under your step-dads rules and you can stay with me, hopefully get into Gotham Academy."

"The chances of me getting in are very low, I could hardly afford it."

"That's why you have this shitty job Kori." Rachel deadpanned. She hated that I was a dancer, I hated it too. I never thought I'd find myself here ever in my life. If my mother was alive she would be ashamed, not of me but of my step-father, for forcing such a thing on me.

He didn't exactly tell me to go be a dancer for the horny, wealthy, mostly unhappily married men of Gotham. But he had contacts, or more, his best friend was dating a dancer and he dragged me here. Dating was a very lose term, they screwed each other and then screwed other people, and it wasn't part of her job. But Ivy saw potential in me, and our boss Miss Kate took sympathy in me. I was underage but my body was not, and Miss Kate's club was much more respected then other adult bars in Gotham. Plus no men could touch me, all I had to do was dance.

Miss Kate came up to me rushing, "Kori I am sorry but you must get ready for the show."

I bid Rachel a parting glance and headed off to change into my costume and hope some rich man would throw a few hundreds my way.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The wind was biting as I pulled on my hoodie, shoving the few $50's into my backpack, and put my hood on to hide my face as I took the back streets to the train station. I had made $258 dollars, but I had to give some to Miss Kate, this was a business after all. But she always made sure I got a little more money. She wanted me to get out of here as much as I did. Although I was thankful for any amount of money, I wish I had more. I could only work two nights here. Two nights, and I had to pay for my own food at home, as well as getting myself to West Gotham High.

I walked past a group of guys sitting at the end of an alley, drinking and smoking with two girls who wore barely anything and I silently thanked them for it. Men in Gotham especially in these parts would do anything to get some for the night or to steal money from you. Miss Kates was on the higher end of adults club, but it's not like you can have one of those on Main Street.

The train was less frequent late at night, or rather early in the morning. Which left me to stand by one of the support poles and stare at the graffitied walls and piss smelled walk ways. The few others that were waiting for the train sat on the benches. A young women and her around five year old son, who stayed very close to her side and held his stuffed bear to his chest.

Then two guys snickered at each other, eyeing the women's purse and her well-endowed chest. I felt the urge to punch them or at least protect the women and her son. But the men just walked up close and made crude remarks to each other about her 'milk filled tits' and wondering how loud she would be in bed. The women's eyes cast down and she reached in her bag for some headphones to give to her son.

"Listen sweetie," she whispered quietly and he did as he was told.

Then the one man got this evil grin, "hey sugar tits, I love how low that shirt is on you."

She glared at him but made no action to stop his words, and you shouldn't. These parts of Gotham are dangerous and you could clearly see a gun in the man's jacket.

"Not gonna talk are yah? We can change that." Just then the other man grabbed her hair from behind and pulled it back, taking her purse and throwing it to the other dude, trying to pry her son away as he cried out.

I reached so quickly I didn't even know I could move that fast, all I knew was that I couldn't let this happen. I gave a hard kick to the one guy's ribs, sending him to turn his gaze to me while I delivered a punch to his jaw. I wouldn't stop until he was unconscious, which is friend wasn't about to let happen.

"Bitch you're in for it now." His friend said dropping the purse and rushing to punch me in the stomach, but I was prepared for his blow and blocked it, soon kicking his feet out from under him and then punching him hard in the head then spun around to kick the next guy in the ribs again. Except he caught my legs and I fell to the ground, thrashing and contorting my boy while he grabbed my hair and dragged me towards the steps. The more I struggled the harder his hits came and he threw me to the stairs.

Bad idea.

I launched back and elbowed him in the groan, then lifted it up to chip his chin and then spin around and kick him in the ribs again, still he fell on the ground groaning in pain. So I hit him in the head and he was knocked out.

"Oh miss!" the women cried frantically, "thank you so much, I was terrified, thank you."

I held up my hand, "it is the ok, point is we are both safe." As I spoke I tasted the blood on my tongue, then touched my bruised lip and sore cheek. Glancing at the two men knocked out on the floor with disgust. I was just happy that I could help the women out, and the little boy cried but still said "thank you for saving my mommy."

I gathered my things as the train doors slide open and we stepped in parting ways and happy smiles, both glad to be leaving that scene. The seats were torn and uncomfortable and plastic, with a dark sky flying past us. One that you couldn't even enjoy due to the constant tunnels, so I settled down to read some of English homework before my stop in West Gotham came.

My step-dad was passed out on the couch in our little apartment above a pizza shop. Glass bottles loitered the floor again and I sighed as I snuck past him and into my small room. I grabbed the hammer I kept under my bed and removed the carpet to undo parts of the floor board. I kept all my money down there in a silver box my mother gave me. Unlocking it I counted the money I had earned so far, which was just short of $990, a lot but not enough for collage yet.

I sighed and locked the box again and hide it back under the carpet wishing that there was more in there, wishing that I was 18 already. Wishing that this year would go by fast. Oh well, one day at a time.

I always woke with the sunrise, no matter how tired I was. I just loved the way the sun felt on my skin, it almost gave me energy to carry on throughout the day. I needed that today, although it was Monday I still had two tests and midterms where coming up next week. I never really minded school, I loved it in fact because it was an escape from my step-fathers drinking and the countless women I'd see walking out of the door after he did. I hated that he slept with so many women after my mom, I hated my mom for marrying him. He was worst then Bruce Wayne, or even his womanizing son Dick Grayson. But he was a different person with my mom, her death shattered him, as it hurt me. You learn to live without them I guess.

After I had showered and gathered my things for school I walked out into the small living room, seeing my step-father still passed out on the couch snoring his head off. ' _Maybe that's why he can't keep a women'_ I said to myself with a small laugh. Still, he was the only father figure I had and I did love him, no matter how he treated me.

I gathered up the bottles and dumped them in the recycling, cleaning up the place a bit then going into the kitchen to make him some breakfast before I headed off to school. He made me pay for a lot of the food claiming he'd pay me back someday. I only hoped that was true, but sometimes he'd buy the food for which I was still grateful.

"Kori," he mumbled groggy and irritated.

"Yes father?"

"Where are my damn eggs!" He sat up and rubbed his unshaven face then began to lite a cigarette.

I hated when he smoked I had tried to get him to stop but he'd just push me around and call my a nagging bitch, so I stopped and tried to be as fast I could in preparing his eggs and gulfing them down. Then rushing out the door to grab my bike and pedal down to the school.

West Gotham High, the under budget school where most students never bothered to show up and most teachers gave up. I was in the best classes and still some days were hard to focus or learn anything. I wish some of the boys would stop throwing paper at the teachers and at least try to be quite. I felt especially bad for the teachers that did try, they had it worse than anyone else. Still some students made it worth trying, and I was very glad to be amongst them.

The benefits of having little social life with any girls at school and the boys figuring out that I was not interested, was great grades and the drive to get myself out of here. Sometimes I wish I could joke around with the other students or have a want to go to the few school dances we did have, but I never fit in. Everyone looked at me like I was an alien; my skin was an almost orange tan and my hair was a fiery red with emerald eyes. Most people had beautiful dark skin or a mixed shade of white, with mostly brown or blue eyes. I stood out like the thumbs of sore, my mother told me much of my culture but never of where I was from exactly, only that we were a tribe in South Africa.

Something had happened there that she wished to never go back too, possibly having to deal with my father. So here I am in West Gotham High being poked with a ruler while my lab partner messes with our lab.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I looked to see it was Rachael asking if I'd wish to go to the library with her. I smiled knowing I had an excuse to not be home soon.

The Gotham library was in central Gotham, where everything seemed to happen and everyone walked around in elegant suits and women were powerful beings that looked like they would stomp on anyone if given a reason, or not. Either way I admired them, hoping someday to be a powerful women. One my step father couldn't touch, a women who didn't work as a dancer and was highly educated.

"Kori!" Rachael called to me sitting outside the library in her uniform. A blonde haired boy was with her, he had a tooth that looked close to a fang and he was talking about how people made tofu when I approached.

"Meet Garfield." Rachael said pointing to the blonde boy.

"Hey, wanna hear a joke?"

I smiled wearily, looking over to Rachel and she just shook her head.

"Um... Possibly?"

"Awesome! Okay what do you call a cow with no legs? Ground beef!"

Garfield then erupted into laughs while I giggled behind my hand, more for his benefit then the actual joke.

"Okay let's go before he starts making more jokes." Rachel said grabbing my elbow.

In the library she took us to the little cove with squishy bag of bean chairs, while looking out onto the library's garden area. I loved that they had a garden where in the warm weather, children played and had volunteers read books.

I had just finished my physics homework when Garfield started talking about a guy named Victor and a party he was having.

"Oh gee what I love the most, parties." Rachael said in her famous monotone voice.

"Common Rea you know it'll be fun, like everyone's going I be there!"

She glanced over to me "Only if Kori can go."

His face lite up "that be great, I'll ask him when I kick his butt in some games later."

"You and I both know Vic is better than you."

He frowned almost looking like some animal "you know I have beaten him before."

"Sure okay." Then she began reading her book again.

"Kori do you play video games?"

I looked almost lost "please, um video games?"

"You don't know what video games are?"

"No, not really I am aware there a great past time, but I have never played them and most students at WGH do not talk of them," my voice got lower, "they talk of much more vulgar things."

"Ouch you go to West Gotham? Isn't that school like really bad? There was a shooting just outside it less than a week ago."

"Yes it is."

"Sorry Kori." He said remorseful.

I smiled up at him happily "it is the o and k" then he gave a nice laugh.

"Where are you from?"

"Truly? I don't know, I have lived there when I was young. My mother said were from some tribe in South Africa and she always spoke our language at home. Some of my English is a little off."

"That's pretty cool, I lived up there one time too. Then my parents moved us to Gotham."

It was wonderful having someone else come from a similar area too, although I remembered little of my past. But he was funny, despite his jokes. It only made me long to go to Gotham Academy more.

Garfield looked at his phone "oh sweet! Dudes guess what!"

"I am not a dude." Rachael hissed.

"Okay fine, ladies guess what?"

"What." She said not interested.

"Dicks coming, it'll be great to hang out with him."

"Great." She says again, not too interested.

"Dick who?" I asked.

He smiled wide "oh you know only Bruce Wayne's son Dick Grayson!"

"Is he not the ass of holes and one who is a womanizer?"

Both Rachael and Garfield shook their heads, "no Kori he's a nice guy. The media plays him like his father, and really he's just a nice kid trying to get by like the rest of us." Rachael said.

"Oh well if I go I would be pleased to meet him."

"You could meet him today, he's coming later."

"Oh that would be nice, but how later I have to go home at 5."

"Oh then you won't meet him."

I smiled "then another time." And I went onto to do my math homework. It was so interesting meeting one of Rachel's friends and knowing that Dick Grayson the playboy, was in fact a nice guy. And that she was friends with him. Another perk of going to Gotham Academy I guess.

It became 5 o clock too soon and I prayed for the clock to slow down. I enjoyed spending time with Rachael and my new friend, and I was very curious about Dick Grayson. But I needed to be home, my father would be mad if I came home at 6 and there was no dinner ready.

I bid my friends good bye and walked out holding my borrowed books to my chest and scanning my card in at the desk. Then went outside to my bike, I wasn't paying attention and bumped into a buff boy. Spilling my books on the stairs.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I said to him, he looked to be another boy from Gotham Academy sporting the same blue blazer.

"I walked into you sweetie," he said.

I smiled up to him.

"I've never seen you here before, what's your name?"

"Kori, and yours?"

"Jason Todd, pleased to meet you," he smiled like a billionaire and like his name held a lot of significance. I had seen his name recently in the papers but forgot the reason why.

"Likewise, excuse me I must go."

He grinned wide "or you could stay with me and I can show you the world."

"I have already looked at the world map thank you very much," and I began walking away.

Ahead of us another boy came from the doors, he hardly looked at us and seemed annoyed "Jase stop flirting and leave the poor girl alone."

"You're such a Dick." Jason said and laughed a little more than I thought he should. "Another time sweetie."

I bit my lip nervously then scurried down the steps and grabbed my bike. I never liked guys calling me names before I had known them, and I didn't like this Jason calling me sweetie.

Either way I couldn't let it bother me too much, he was only flirting. But I couldn't stop thinking about this party I may or may not be allowed to go to. The party its self wasn't what excited me, more the possibility of meeting more of Rachel's friends. Garfield had been so sweet and funny, and the way they spoke of Dick Grayson was intriguing.

I wish it was Friday already, till then I had to deal with the perverted men on the train and hold my bike so no one would try and steal it. Then bike home and race to make dinner all before 6. Not to mention the homework I still needed to finish, it wasn't much but I still wanted to done.

As I rode up to the pizza parlor I saw my dad's beat up car in the alleyway and I cringed. He'd be so angry. I ran up the stairs holding my bike and unlocked the door, putting my bike in the side and rushing to the kitchen. I hardly noticed my dad's friend drinking beer on the couch or the moaning that came from my step-fathers room.

"Swats up Koree" Paul slurred.

"Greetings, I am sorry I am late."

"S'no probem, " he then got up and followed me to the kitchen "can zu pass mes a beer?"

I hesitated knowing that was a wrong thing to do, but handed him the best anyway.

"You know Kori I love the way your ass looks in those jeans."

I shifted uncomfortable but continued to cut up the vegetables. Paul moved closer to me and I felt his hands grab my waist and twist me until I was flush against him and he grabbed my ass.

"Zu know I canz make zu screamms" he said groping me and a struggled under his strength, not wanting to cause to much pain to him and have my step father get mad at me. But he cannot touch me like this.

I brought me knee up and kneed him in the groan and pushed him back

"You NEVER touch me again!" I roared.

"Swarry" was all he said as he clutched his groin crying.

I shivered and tried to get the feeling of his hands off me and continued cutting up the damn vegetables and finish this stupid dinner so I lock myself up in my room.

"What the fuck happened here!" My step father screamed.

"Kori kickedz me ballzz" Paul said still holding them but not crying anymore.

"Why the fuck did you do that?"

I was as meek as a mouse "he-he... He was being sexual towards me."

"So? Let the battered do what he wants."

I squared my shoulders. "No."

"What did you say?" He was deadly still, anger boiling within him.

"I. Said. No. I will NOT be touched if o do not want to be."

"You're a fucking stripper you nag, what makes this different?"

"I only dance! And it's only to get away from you!" I yelled fury building within me.

"So if he paid you money would you blow him then?" He said wickedly.

"No, I don't ever let anyone touch me. I can't believe my mother saw anything in you!"

"That's it bitch." He rushed at me shoving my onto the kitchen floor, then jumped onto of my and pinned my arms.

"You know nothing of your mother, or me!" Then he punched my face and I cried out.

And he wouldn't stop, and the girl screamed and it became fuzzy and I knew that I had to do something or he'd break my skull. So I brought my knees up and threw him back and then Paul grabbed my hair and dragged me to the bathroom and shoved me into the bathtub. And turned on the freezing cold water and my father forced me down while Paul filled the tub and put the water in my face. I was terrified.

"Please, please stop!" The women who was barley dresses screamed and hit their backs.

And my father grabbed her face and shoved her backwards while he dumped me under the water and I struggled to breath.

Then I felt air fill my lungs again and the women was tackling my father, and he punched her. I got angry for him hurting her and me and God knows what he might have done to my mother and fury field me up again and I attacked.

Kicking out at Paul and punching my step-dad and then I ran. The women following me and I locked the door behind me. Then ran to grab any furniture to block the door. Once I was done I slide down the wall and starred at the rug emotionlessly.

"Are you okay?" The women shivered.

I nodded even though I was not. "Are you?"

"I'm scared, I can't imagine how you feel."

I got up slowly, being dizzy and feeling my bruised lips and face, and the blood that began pooling down my back.

"We need to get you changed and out of here." I said going to my small closet and trying to find something that would fit her.

"What's your size?"

She looked up "6 or 4 it depends"

"Okay," I threw her some sweatpants and a shirt then grabbed myself a similar outfit.

"Now you'll need to follow me out onto the roof and I can sneak you down the latter and you go home and please do not come back."

She nodded and was shaking while she put on my clothes. Then she followed me to the window where I slowly helped her down to the latter before I ran back up and into my window, she stopped.

"How will you get these back?"

"Consider it a gift." I said smiling then went to my room.

I stared at my backpack and began crying, there was no way I could finish anything and the following days would be hell...that I was certain of.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The past week was hell, my father kept me on a tight leash. I needed to be home at 4 and I had to have the house sparkling along with a good dinner made and my homework done all before he got home. Then I had to make sure him and his friends where happy till I needed to go to bed for school.

He laughed at my bruised face and smiled when I winched in pain.

"Serves you right" he'd say and is hang my head and continue what I'd be doing.

Rachael told me I was invited to Victor's party Saturday night. Which gave me hope throughout the week, I couldn't wait to see everyone. All I had to do was work tonight and ask for a night off. Which I've never done. Sure it might be difficult to get off at this kind of job, but I hoped Miss Kate would understand.

Still my fingers were shaking as I stood in practically nothing at Miss Kate's door, causation I knocked twice.

"Yes?" She called and then opened the door. Inside she had knew outfits hanging and smiled.

"Kori! You have to check these out!" She pulled me in the room and closed the door.

"Let's see your size," she said moving the metal hangers aside, "here!" It was a blue laced bra with lace that ran down the front of your stomach and connected to shorts that showed a little bit of cheek but still was classy (if dancing like this was classy) and I did love it.

"Now I liked the blue on all the other girls but you my dear have purple. I just love the way it looks ok your skin!"

"Does that mean I'm the head dancer!" I gulped.

"Yes, because you're the best dancer I've seen in a while, it brings more money in too."

"Oh... Thank you very much." How could I ask to get a day off now?

"Um Kate, there was a reason for my coming here."

"Oh yes dear what is it?"

I sat down nervously and traced my new outfit. "I'm very happy to be the head dancer, but you see there's this get to gather with my friend Rachael and her friends at Gotham Academy tomorrow night. I was just hoping I could go." I looked up nervously and she just smiled.

"Kori your 17! You shouldn't even be working here, but I made a deal with everyone and

I'm the only one who knows your actual age, you _should_ be partying with friends. Go have fun, I'll make Ivy do it."

"Oh thank you!" I said giving her a big hug.

She gave a hearty laugh "your welcome, now go out there and make some money!"

I grabbed my outfit and went to the dressing rooms that truthfully were rarely used, I didn't mind people seeing me naked. But I wanted to see myself first in the outfit before anyone else.

I had to admit it looked good, I just loved the purple lace and I only wish it was for myself then everyone else. But walking out of the dressing room wearing silver pumps, that were clearly unnecessary I was tall enough already. The girls grinned in approval of the outfit, having already changing into their blue outfits.

"Show time girls!" Miss Kate said running in and shooing the girls out onto the stage, music filled the darkened room and I stepped out moving my body to the music like we all practiced. Some girls went off to give lap dances to some of the men while I stayed on stage dancing. I was looking out onto the crowd and hoped they were all enjoying my dancing, when I noticed someone familiar. He was bulky and had black hair and blue eyes, Jason Todd I recognized and I yelped falling onto my butt.

Everyone's eyes turned to me and not the good kind, the waitresses stared at me and the girls giving lap dances did too. I then scurried off the table and placed my hand over my racing heart.

"Kori what was that?" Kate said irritated.

"There's a boy I know here!" I said still breathing hard _, X'hal_ no one should know I work here, especially a boy that was flirting with me earlier in the week.

He would tell everyone where I worked, Rachael would scare the crap out of him for it but everyone would know. I so wanted them to like me, to have friends and experience what it meant to be a teenager for once, but I couldn't and that thought brought me to tears. I hated crying but I was emotional person, and this hurt. Something taken from me even before I could begin it.

"Kori it's okay, calm down." Miss Kate kneeled down and rubbed my shoulder. "Don't cry dear it's okay, you don't have to go back out there." She sighed heavily seeing how I tried to calm down but the tears wouldn't stop. She sat down next to me and dropped her arm along my shoulders and pulled me in for a hug.

"I should have known this would happen, your too young...this isn't a great place of work for anyone."

"You have been most kind to me Miss Kate and I am glad to be working for someone as kind as you, most jobs don't have that. Here I do have sister-ship, and we work together. I like that."

"Kori most jobs you work together to make it run properly." She sighed again "I know I love having you here, but you're so young I should have never taken you on. No matter how well you dance."

"You were doing me a favor, one that is greatly appreciated. My step-father would have gotten mad if I had any other job."

"I hate that man." She said squeezing my shoulder, "he's a real piece of work and you're a sweet girl."

"Thank you." I felt better and my tears had dried.

"Why don't you go home? Or to your friends for the night?"

"I wish but I need the money. I need to get away."

"Hmm, well you could help the girls out between shows or until that guy leaves." She stopped "wait do you know how old he is?"

"Oh, no I do not."

"Who is he?"

"Jason Todd."

"Whoa, he's Bruce Wayne's knew adopted son!"

"What!" I shrieked.

"Yes, I can't kick him out he must have paid his way in, or something I don't care! Gosh I wonder if Dick Grayson is here too! Oh that would be wonderful!" She bounced up and down

Excitedly and then peeked behind the curtain to search for him, I joined her and he was getting a lap dance by a girl who went by the name of Candy. I searched for Dick Grayson but I couldn't find him anywhere, oddly that was a relief. I assume it was because Rachel liked him, which meant he was a good guy.

"No scene of the playboy. Oh well we have one spoiled brat that's enough." I didn't like the way she spoke about them. She didn't know them at all, it was wrong to judge. Yet then again hadn't I assumed something similar?

"Okay Kori you go and help the girls get ready for the next act, I'll make sure Jason has girls everywhere unless..." She spun around, "you could put on a mask and give him a lap dance, make a huge amount of money."

I didn't like how quickly she became greedy, she was so nice usually. I understood her of course, but I wasn't about to do that. I never danced with any of the guests.

"I cannot."

"Right, sorry" she said realizing that I wasn't just any dancer.

"It is the o and k." I said before walking off to help the girls change and aid in there make up.

I sort of liked doing it, it was nice helping people out. But the loss of money was ringing in my mind and I wish Jason would leave. It seemed though that he'd be here all night. And by the final act it was clear he was all sexed up and tipsy, good for business o heard the girls say. It means they'll spend more.

I felt bad for him spending his money without fully coherent thoughts, but then again he was the one who came here with cash. It was just the business. Business that I was not part of, gladly too. I didn't want to touch a guy for money...it seemed dancing was similar, but I had some standards I wanted to keep.

To make up for the lost money I stayed past my normal hours and helped clean up the place, people where still drinking and girls where still dancing, but there was still cleaning to be done. I hadn't left still it was 3 am and my arms were sore and my eyes were tired. In truth I was used to late nights, but I cleaned stuff that would normally be ignored.

Throwing my jacket on, I lazily walked to the train station. I was mad that I forgot my typically big hoodie which covered a lot of me and kept from wondering eyes. Instead I had this form fitting leather jacket, and If I wasn't so tired and the thought of sleeping a Miss Kate's didn't bother me, I would have stayed there.

It was only five blocks away, I was strong I could handle anyone who tried to mess with me. But I wasn't prepared for an ambush.

A pair of hands grabbed me from the back and another grabbed my legs while I thrashed and screamed until on tried covering my mouth, which I bite down until I tasted blood.

"You bitch!" A somewhat familiar voice said. I looked up to see the two men who I knocked out at the train station and a pair of his friends.

"X'hal no."

"She even talks funny, I wonder what she says when she screams." I knew what he meant, he meant more than sex screams. Screams of pain and flesh burning. I would not let them do that. I kicked my legs until one broke free and I kicked the man in the nose. It did me no good for his friends spin me on my stomach and planted me face down in the gravel.

"Hold her arms down!" The one guy shouted. I felt something sharp cut my skin on my back, then my jacket and shirt being pushed up. I bit my lip to keep from crying out, if I couldn't win then I'd at least make this not fun for them.

"Hold her legs down Matt!" The man who sat on me screamed. Then I felt hands run over my rear and his other hand cutting at my jeans.

"Think this'll make a good fuck hole?" The same guy said while the others laughed.

I tried to move but he hit my head with the end of his knife. "Stop moving slut."

I felt him position himself on top of me and I wished I was gone, I wished I had left Miss Kate's and I had taken my hoodie. I wanted this over. Please let it be over.

Then I heard someone scream and a body hit the floor followed by another one knocked unconscious. The two men jumped up from me and started attacking someone, and I laid down for a minuet waiting for this strange person's body to hit the floor and the men to resume there torture. But he didn't fall down, he kept going. I heard punch after punch but only small grunt came from him.

Turning my head he knocked out the other guy, he was wearing a blue T-shirt and some dark wash jeans. His hair was dark black and I knew him from somewhere, I just could tell he moved too fast and flipped all over the place. If I wasn't in so much pain is be in awe. Steadily I stood up and went to aid in the fight, going for a round house and knocking him off his feet while the boy flipped around and delivered a knockout hit to the head. Which rendered him unconscious.

The boy was panting and dragged the guys together, reaching in his pocket for a tie of some sorts. I was confused as to what exactly he was doing, tying them all up. I hope he didn't plan to hurt them further.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" I said quietly.

He turned back and my eyes went wide, his eyes were so blue. So heavily blue and beautiful, oh X'hal li had never seen such a wonderful color before, and here those eyes belonged to no other than Dick Grayson. Dick Grayson who just took down four guys like it was nothing, Dick Grayson who saved me from terrible things, Dick Grayson whose face was so handsome I couldn't breathe right. Dick Grayson who was frowning, why was he frowning?

"I'm tying them up for the cops to take in, but good god what did they do to you." He walked up and placed his hands gently on my temple, I winched and his fingers came back a little bloody. I hadn't even noticed the pain on my cheek, to busy focusing on the cuts they left in my back and what they almost did to me.

I began to shiver. Closing my eyes and trying to will the images to go away but with little avail.

"What's your name? And can I take you to the hospital?"

My eyes shot open with terror "oh no please do not send me to the hospital! Please my step-father would-"

Then he raise his hands "hey no it's okay I won't take you, don't worry ahhh" his ran his hand through the back of his hair "um listen if you come with me I can stick you up and make sure you're okay. Then we can talk about what happened. You must the pretty shaken up."

I nodded, then began following him. He walked slowly beside me, looking around ready for any more attacks.

"I'm Dick by the way," he said as we turned the corner.

"You are Dick Grayson yes?" He looked at me smiling in a goofy way.

"Are you from around here? Oh and you never told me your name."

"Oh my apologizes Kori Anders, and no not originally. I grew up in someplace in Africa then we moved down here when I was young."

"I have a friend who used to live there too, I've visited to on one of my Dads business meetings. Some parts are very beautiful."

"Yes, I also know of whom you speak. Garfield yes?"

He stopped short, "you know Garfield Logan?"

"Not his last name but yes he's a friend of Rachel's."

"Oh wow, your Kori!" his face lite up "She talks about you a lot, well when she wants to talk." He laughed and a smile went to his face that soon turned into curiosity, "wait what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same Mr. Grayson." He chuckled.

"Okay maybe later then. Here" he opened the door for me and waited till I got in, I noticed someone snoring in the back seat and turned to see Jason in a disarray.

"Please forgive my brother, I Uh had to pick him up from his extracurricular activities." He then chuckled "which means now you know why I was here."

I blushed a little and I didn't know why, but his laugh made me feel warm. It was unlike the warm I felt with Rachael or when I thought of my mom...it was something different, something strange yet warm all the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who reviewed, it really means a lot :) This chapters a little lighter than the previous** **one, be prepared for giggly Kori and a blundering boy wonder. Also I'll try to post at least once a week, but sometimes it'll be sooner other times it'll be later. I'll let you know with every post.**

His fingers gently cleaned the gravel out of my cheek that had embedded themselves in my flesh. I winched when small rocks fell into the metal bowl I held, I tried to look away from the blooded cloth. Not because of the blood, blood never phased me it was the memory of why they were there that I did not want to see.

My step-fathers friend Paul was nothing like this, they hurt me, cut into my flesh and not one of them tried to stop another for attempted rape. They laughed and jeered and it was very terrible. Oh _X'hal_ I was so grateful for Dick Grayson! Yet he could not stop the tears that I tried desperately to hold back.

I was safe yes? So why was I crying when Dick placed his arms around me and rushed me to the mansion's medical room. Why they had a medical room was a mystery to me, perhaps if you were a billionaire you didn't need a reason for it, other than to seek immediate care. Either way I didn't really _need_ a reason because it kept from my step-father knowing anything, that was reason enough.

Dick gave me a hopeful smile "it's okay Kori, you can cry." He said seeing me struggle to hold myself together, and I gave him a very sad but thankful smile and continued to push out the unwanted feelings.

Which for some reason was funny to him. "Why must you laugh?" I said with red-rimmed eyes.

"I don't know, you're strong and I'm not used to seeing that." He then chuckled again, "you have every reason to cry and you're here trying to hold it together."

"So that is humorous to you?"

"No, not really."

"Then why laugh?"

His face scrunched up and his nose did this weird twitch, "I don't know, it's a reaction."

"Oh." I did not understand him, but I stopped questioning.

His eyes glanced over me and his face got very red, "Uh… so is there any other place that needs care?"

I removed my jacket and began to remove my shirt when he blanched and screamed "Kori no!"

I stopped midway "is there a problem?"

"Um uh why are you taking off your shirt?"

"Because I am damaged, there is honestly nothing wrong I will cover my front."

"Okay, sorry I just uh…"

I started giggling and he became red faced again. "Okay now you stop laughing."

"I agree that it is rather amusing Master Richard."

I eeped and spun around to see a tall man dressed exceptionally well, with a manicured mustache and he seemed to hold timeless elegance. "Your blundering about is rather comical, I can see why the young lady is laughing." He then turned to me, "beg my pardon miss, I have brought some clothes for you."

"Kori this is Alfred, our butler," he then grinned and lowered his voice to seem secretive "but he knows he's like a grandfather to us."

"Greetings! It's lovely to meet you." I said smiling wide.

"Pleased to meet you as well Miss Kori." Alfred then looked to Dick "Master Richard when you are done there is some chocolate pudding in the kitchen, if Miss Kori does wish to have some. Master Jason is in his room and I am retiring to mine," he bowed at the waist towards me "it was a pleasure to meet you, no matter that it was brief. Good night."

"Pleasant shlorvaks!" I said waving goodbye.

"Ah schlorcks?" Dick said trying to pronounce the unfamiliar words.

"It translates to "dreams" such as one would say 'sweet dreams' it is the way of my people."

"Hmm that's interesting. Any way please lean forward." I did as he was told, not liking the feeling leaning forward did to my skin.

"Fucking bastards." He breathed.

I became panicked "what?"

"I can't believe they did that, God Kori I'm sorry."

"Please Dick, what did they do?"

"They carved 'slut' into your skin."

Blood drained from my face and I turned to look at him ashamed, I hoped he did not think that of me. Or wonder why they would write such a thing other than to be cruel. Did they know I worked at the adult bar? Did he know? I turned to look at the ground those cruised tears coming on again.

"Hey," he said soothing coming around to lift up my face and look at him, "don't listen to what they said or wrote. I know it's terrible, but hey" he said smiling "because of it I got to meet you."

"Oh Dick we would have met at the party tomorrow night, or er tonight."

"So I got to meet you sooner, and you saw me kick some butt." He smiled this lopsided grin that I was beginning to love.

"Well I assume that Alfred's pudding will make up for it."

His smiled but his eyes did not, nothing would make up for it. The comfort of them off the streets and in jail helped a bit. I could not dread on the 'what if's' either, Dick was being so kind, and to someone he hardly knows. This kindness I never knew, Racheal was my best friend and even she had not expressed this kind of niceness. Yet again it's not every day you get jumped.

Oh I forgot I live in Gotham.

"Please forgive me if I seem weak, I am normally quite resilient."

"Please don't apologize." He said pained.

"Okay I will not, instead I will thank you Dick for showing me the most niceness anyone has ever given me."

By now he was cleaning up the cuts on my back, "you haven't had an easy life have you?"

"Does anyone? I assume even you Mr. Grayson has faced some form of hardship."

He looked on as if seeing another time that I had not knowledge about. I couldn't decipher how serious that past hardship had been. He was adopted, so it must have had to do with that.

"Yeah, even we billionaires face problems. Like your butler going to bed before getting you the best chocolate pudding in the world." I could tell he was making with the jokes for there was affection in his tone when talking about Alfred.

I placed the back of my hand to my forehead and leaned back a little "oh how will you go on!"

Which caused him to laugh some more "I'll manage. Also I'm going to be sticking a needle in you now, is that ok?"

"Uh have you done this before?"

"Me? Yeah countless times, I can't even begin to tell you how many times I've fallen off my bike or wrapped Bruce's car around trees, or tried to stop street fights."

"You have stopped them before? Why?"

The needle penetrated my skin and it stung for a brief moment, nothing too uncomfortable. "Well why not? My parents were killed in front of me I don't want other kids to have to face that too. If I can help some people now before becoming a cop then I'm going to do it."

"I-I am sorry to hear about your parents. I hope they at least died in peace." I also hoped that was the right thing to say, I understood not having parents. My step-dad you could hardly call a parent. Still I pained for Dick, for what the media portrayed him as. This rich playboy like his father, who I knew for a fact kept that appearance up.

"S'ok it was a long time ago."

"But I understand the loss of a parent, it is a great pain even if many years have passed."

"Oh, what happened to yours if I can ask?"

"My father's passing happened long before I could really remember him, bits come back now and again, but noting's ever steady. My mother's death happened about three years ago, there was some sort of confrontation in the streets of Gotham and she was shot…I now live with my step-father."

"Sorry to hear that Kori, my parents died when I was twelve. We lived in a circus and were called "The Flying Grayson's" I grew up on train tracks and trapeze wires, preforming acrobatics for any and all to see." His voice grew somber "then one day I overhead a guy named Tony Zucco try to get money from our circus, of course the owner turns him down and he puts acid on our wires. And then they just _fell._ " I could hear him cut the sticking and felt this cool goo follow where there were stitches. "Bruce had been there, took me in, I went to the police station countless times trying to get them to hunt down this guy and then I myself tried to get him. Bruce helped, billionaire who owns half of Gotham could practically do anything he wanted so we found him. And I don't know, I just never wanted to stop helping so now I'm going to become a cop."

"That is very noble of you, I am glad that you ended up with Bruce. So you could bring your parents murder to justice."

"Yeah I was lucky, I mean he's an orphan too. Has a sweet spot for kids like that." He then leaned back, "all done."

I reached over to the pile of clothes that Alfred had left me, and put the oversized shirt on. Noting the "Gotham Gymnastics team" logo written on the front. Then went to the bathroom to change my pants for his sake more than my own. I jumped at my face in the mirror, I had expected a huge cut of some sort but not the mangled skin that was already beginning to bruise. I laughed humorlessly to myself, just when the other bruises had begun to go away. At least this time I wouldn't be lying when I said I got jumped.

Walking out Dick was sitting on this chair that spun around and he was spinning and stopping and spinning again. He had cleaned the little stitching materials and cleaned the area he did all his doctor save Kori Anders thing.

"That looks like fun." I said smiling.

"Eh yeah I mean kids do it all the time in the doctor's office right? Here no one can tell me to get off it." He smiled expecting me to understand, I tried to but I didn't, having rarely gone to the doctor's as a child.

"ah well anyway, there's pudding to be consumed!" and he jumped up grabbing my old clothing and made sure I was following him through the decorated hall ways, adorned with beautiful paintings and exquisite light fixtures. Twists and turns, many hallways and staircases. It was a wonder we were not lost.

"Okay I'm going to let you in on a Wayne secret." He said walking backwards, "this pudding is. The. Best. In. The. World. You can't tell anyone of this tantalizing desert or the big bat will come and get you."

I giggled once more, blushing at how quirky yet charming he was acting. "The big bat?"

He laughed whole heartedly "it's what we call Bruce because he's always up at night and can be very discounted and he loves to suck blood" he said like in those vampire movies I watched on Halloween. Which of course made me giggle even more. I knew part of why he was acting this way was because he wanted me to forget what had happened earlier, laughter was always a good cure.

"Anyyyyywayy, rule is you can't have whipped cream on top unless you can walk down the aisle on your hands," he puffed up his none existent collar, "me being well the dashingly handsome Flying Grayson can do that and turn it into a flip, but since your my special guest I'll let you get by without that." He said winking.

"Oh do you not believe I am up for the challenge." I teased.

"No, you might be able to but I don't want you to tear your stitches." He said serious.

"Perhaps some other time then?" then my eyes widened "not that I'm saying I'd come over uninvited just that it would be great take the challenge!"

"No it's cool I knew what you meant."

"That is good to now then, we'll let see if in fact this pudding is the best in the world."

Dick shook the spoon at me "do not doubt me young one, for I have tasted most puddings in the grocery store, making me the best judge of this." He then put a dollop of whipped cream and slide a bowl over to me.

Dramatically I took the spoon and pretended to study it, carefully taking a spoonful to my mouth. My eyes grew wide with delight. "Oh this is wondrous! Truly!"

"I wouldn't lie to yah," he then got that lopsided grin, "okay maybe about the dashingly handsome part buuuttt the pudding was spot on."

I blushed again, not about to tell him that he in fact was this dashingly handsome man, who held the best chocolate pudding in the world. Or that he was making me blush like a little girl constantly. It was so very strange, but our new found friendship was a wonderful thing.

"Kori can I ask you something?"

I got nervous for a second "yes?"

"Look I know people get jumped like you did all the time, and I'm sorry to bring up this topic when you've probably forgot about it a little. But did they just randomly jump you or was this planned?"

I wish he had asked other questions before asking this one, only because I was trying to forget. His humor had been working and now the memories kept flowing. I would be fine of course, I've had many unpleasant things happen to me and I was strong. I can handle this.

"The previous week I was waiting at the train station to go home, when two of those men came up and were preying on this women and your young son. At first it seemed to be only crude comments thrown at her but once they tried touching her I could not stand still. So I attacked and knocked them both out, I never thought to tie them up or call the police, these things happen all the time and it certainly wasn't the first time for me, but now I wish I had called the police then maybe I could have prevented this incident or whatever sick things they could done to others."

He looked proudly at me, it was an unfamiliar look to me but I loved it all the same. "It's not your fault if anything happened to anyone else, the fact that you did stop them that time was amazing, and a lot of people try to avoid the police or for you, like you said it wasn't the first time. And I'm so sorry you've experienced this a lot, but now if it happens you can call the police let them know." Dick then moved to sit next to me on the counter instead of standing across. "Where do you live Kori?"

"West Gotham" He made this face like he had just eaten something very unpleasant and wished to spit it out "God, that's the worst part of this city."

"Oh not the worst, were I work can be dangerous too."

"Where do you work?"

I bit my lip wishing I hadn't said anything about my work, "I-I am sorry Dick I would rather not say" I said bowing my head.

"It's fine you don't have to tell me if you don't want," he then did this small half laugh" I don't know it's just easy talking to you, I hardly tell anyone about my parents I just figured you thought the same" he then did that laugh again.

"No Dick, it has been easy talking to you, I never realized how much I've told you. Only Rachael knows most about me but still not all, and I had not opened up to her for months! You it's been minuets."

"Some people are just like that you know?"

"Truthfully I do not, rarely do I ever talk to people at my school."

"You must got to West Gotham High right?"

"Oh yes," and I sighed "I wish that I went to Gotham Academy though, I wouldn't even mind getting up earlier, I already get up with the sun. But it's so expensive...I don't know if I can. So I work till something happens."

"You know there's scholarships you can sign up for and some students they let them in for free, I can help you get in."

"You hardly know me Dick, you don't have too."

"Yeah I've hardly known you and you already know about my parents and have tasted Alfred's pudding, consider yourself my friend. I mean it."

Warmth flowed through me and I couldn't help but tackled him in a hug. He was so warm and made me feel warm and bubbly, I practically felt like flying. And then his arms hugged me back, fingers stroking up and down my spine. If it had been my choice I would probably have never left, but he started to pull away so I let him.

"You give nice hugs" he said his face a little pink and his hand running through his hair.

"I thank you."

"No problem," we dipped into silence then finishing off the pudding and cleaning up the dishes. He then yawned and glanced at the clock.

"Holy time vortex, would you look at the time Kori!" He then covered his mouth "please pretend you didn't hear that!"

I giggled behind my hand noting the time was nearly 4:30 am, and continued laughing when I saw him red faced and start blundering about.

"Ah yeah please ignore that, God I used to Ah used to say stuff like that to Bruce. I ah,"

"Literally dude shut up, you bring a girl here and you screw it up." Dick stopped and glared at the darkened hallway from which a groggy Jason appeared.

"Jase don't be a prick."

"Don't be a Dick." Jason laughed while Dick got red faced again.

"Sometimes I wish I went by Richard," he muttered under his breath. While I giggled again.

"And who's this..." Jason then looked at me, "Kori? Well this is weird."

Dicks head shot up "you know each other?" His eyed us both curiously.

"Not really, little red head was outside the library last Monday." He stood very close to me "now how did you end up hear with my lame brother instead of me?" There was a confidence in his tone and the scent of alcohol on his tongue which I detested.

"I'd rather not say." I said meek. Which only caused him to smile wickedly at Dick.

"Oh did dick-bo finally get a girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend Jase, I just ran into her, literally I almost hit her with my car. I felt bad so I brought her back here for some of Alfred's pudding" he smiled holding the container of it for emphasis.

"Yeah well that's cool, I came down here for some milk. I'll leave you too alone," he then shouted once out the door "don't do anything I wouldn't do."

I had a feeling he would do a lot.

"Thank you for lying, I don't like it but in truth I didn't want him to know." I said once Jason was out of earshot.

"Yyyeah it wouldn't be smart right now, and I don't want you to have to rehash anything."

"Thank you Dick, now I believe I must be getting home bef-"

"You don't have to go home, stay here." He said cutting me off.

"I couldn't intrude."

"Kori I brought you here I live in a _mansion_ , and I'm not comfortable sending you out unless I can see how your wounds are healing. Please stay." He was very serious and sincere, and I didn't want to go home. My father would be angry I wasn't there to make him food, but I decided I'd let him worry.

"Okay, thank you."

He got excited "it's no problem! Here follow me," he took my hand and dragged me to a blank wall.

"Ahh Dick there is nothing here."

"Oh there isn't? Hmm I could have swarm there was" he then leaned his hand on a scanner and the side wall moved over "yeah I guess your right nothing's here." He teased while the only thing I could think of was sticking my tongue out at him.

"Common this is a secret passage way to my room, and the guest room right next to mine. That way if you need me all you need to do is crawl through this tunnel I'll show you."

"Are you sure it would be okay to disrupt your slumber?"

"I don't mind, honest. Now here's my room," he said opening up to a big room with a king sized bed in the middle a leather sofa at the end of it facing a huge flat screen TV, with the newest game consoles above this breathtaking marble fireplace. He had two doors one I assumed was a closet and bathroom. There were books everywhere and photos of people I assumed were his parents, along with a huge "Haley's Circus presents: The Flying Grayson's!" Where a man and women stood with their hands on the shoulders of a young Dick, they were wearing green leotards with a red shirt and three yellow stripes on the chest. It reminded me of a traffic light, but looked like it fit his family well.

"My parents wanted to stick out and attract kids when we were flying in the air, so that's why our costume is so colorful."

"It is beautiful Dick, your parents are beautiful."

He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck "yeah they were something, uh anyway follow me to your room." Dick walked into his closest and pressed another scanner, "I set it so that if you type in a password it'll let you through." Then he walked into the passage way and opened another panel.

The room was familiar with a big bed and fireplace, there was a small bathroom and closest and a window sill that looked out over there vast yard and forest that covered the Wayne manor.

"Everything you need should be in the bathroom, and when you wake up please let me know." He began to turn around and then remembered something.

"Oh and the password is Robin, goodnight Kori"

"Goodnight Dick, pleasant shlorvaks"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I woke to the sun shining in through the window in the strange room with strange sheets and strange smells. There was no distinct smell of pizza in the oven, or burning cheese sneaking into my room from the floor below. No hollering on the streets or snores from across the hall. Oh everything was so glorious! To the silken sheets that melted on my body to the mahogany furniture that adorned the room, and a bathroom all to myself. Even if only for just today, I cherished this time to myself. Dick had asked me to wake him once I did, but the thought of leaving this wondrous bed made me feel meager and tired. I simply never wanted to get out of bed.

I giggled to myself and flopped down on the sheets, running my fingers tips over the bed spread and feeling the silk beneath me. Then brought my arms up above my head and stretched smiling, soon turning on my side and cuddling my neighboring pillow to my chest. Loving how content I was to just lay here all day. Except my eyes rested on a little bird sitting on a branch outside the window, I stared in awe then got up to look at it closely. Rarely do I ever see anything other than a brick wall out my window, here I could see luscious green grass and beautiful gardens, blooming forests that surrounded us and the city of Gotham in the far distance.

I was caught up in the beauty of the land before me when there was a small tapping on the adjacent wall of me, it opened up revealing a bed head Dick Grayson wearing a red night shirt and grey sweatpants.

"Greetings!" I said rushing up to him and giving him a hug, "is it not a glorious morning!"

He stumbled back and gave a small chuckle "I can assume you slept well."

"Of course!" I said bounding over to the bed and falling back with my arms wide again, "how could one not with a bed this soft?" then I rolled over onto my stomach and pulled my cuddle pillow to my chest again. "I have never slept in anything so wonderful before."

Dick walked up to me, his hands in his pockets and gave a lazy version of his lopsided smile "if you think this bed is great you should try mine." He then went wide eyed, "not to like sleep in, just ah" he became his red faced self and scratched the back of his neck "I just mean that you seem to love this one and mine is really soft and bigger and you seem to like pillows and I have four I just thought that you ah, would like to check it out."

I giggled up at him "your blundering about again Mr. Grayson." I teased.

While still scratching his neck he looked at me through his lashes, "I suppose I am." This simple act of his made my heart flutter and cheeks grow warm. I hide my face for a moment in the pillows and looked at him with one eye.

He coughed trying to clear his throat "ah so Kori Alfred is downstairs making pancakes which I hope you like, and if not we have practically anything you desire."

"Do you have zorkaberries?"

"Ah zorka what?"

I sat up and invited him to sit down on the bed with me "zorkaberries are the most delicious, sweet yet tangy berry one could ever taste. My mother used to make pies out of them and I would always try to steal some along with my brother."

He sat cross legged on the bed, "well we don't have those sorry and oh you have a brother?"

My eyes downcast, "I used to have a brother," I then looked out the window remembering Ryans face all purple and gooey shoving the sweet berries into his mouth before my mother or Kom would take them back. "He passed along time ago, I have a sister as well but it has been years since I have seen her."

"Oh." Dick said playing with a lose string on his pants, "Kori I don't want to intrude or pry or anything, but I need to know," he locked eyes with me, those sapphire blues holding so much depth and emotions I couldn't tear my eyes away, "why are you so scared of your step-father?"

I didn't want to answer this question, I didn't want to talk about how cruel he was or the things he did. How I was practically his slave and not his step-daughter, never would I be seen as a daughter to him. That pained me more than I wished, for I cared for him when he paid me no mind. But there was something about Dick that made me want to wrap my arms around him and somehow he'd magically make everything better. It was foolish and naive to think he could do such a thing, he was only human and we had only just met but _X'hal_ I prayed he could.

"I am most sorry Dick, you have been so kind but I cannot." I shut my eyes and turned away from him ashamed.

I felt his hand on my shoulder "it's okay Kori, you don't have to say anything. I just wish I knew." Emotion swam within me, like a huge wave that tears pricked my eyes, I turned and rushed into a hug. Wrapping my arms around his waist and burring my head in his chest. It took him a moment before he wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on mine. This kind of contact was so foreign to me, this 'closeness' we shared. Physical contact was a huge thing for me when I was younger, always affectionate touches from my siblings and parents. Nuzzling noses and sweet kisses on the cheek goodnight. I never realized how much I missed it until I was holding him. He felt so warm and _safe_ I never wanted to let go.

So it pained me when he pulled away and made me look at him with a small touch to my chin, "you can tell me when you're ready, if you ever need to okay? I'll be here for you."

"I thank you."

"Okay enough with this lets go get some pancakes, im starving." Dick said changing the subject and jumping off the bed, outstretching his hand for mine, which I took and got off the bed. His eyes trailed over me with a sheepish expression.

"Um Kori you should probably put on some pants."

I looked at him confused "but this shirt covers everything." Alfred had given me the huge Gotham Gymnastics black shirt that rested mid-thigh, surely it would not be a problem considering it was night attire.

"Ah yeah I mean it does just er well if your comfortable wearing it then its okay." He then strode out the room with me following him again down many different halls from last night. They lead through what looked like a family wing seeing how the table was warn and looked out on their beautiful backyard with a huge pool off to the side.

"I'll grab us some pancakes while you can enjoy the view." Dick then walked out of the room soon being shooed back in by Alfred wearing a pink apron and still looking elegant.

"Okay okay Al, I'll sit down." Dick sat down to the chair opposite me, "he never lets me help him out, even with pancakes!" He said raising his voice.

I giggled once more I could not _stop_ giggling, it was so strange. But he made such a sweet face when I did that I couldn't stop. " Do not Jason and Bruce join us for the break of feasts?"

"I mean sometimes they do, like if Jason and I have school we'll share a quick breakfast or Bruce will come down to drink his coffee and lecture us about something, but typically it's just Al and I."

"Not today Master Richard, Jason has an early morning with Miss Barbra, he would not like to be late." Alfred said placing down a silver tray with pancakes and the maple syrup, soon rushing back in to give us orange juice and some fruit.

"Oh he's going to get his butt kicked from her." Dick laughed almost maniacal.

Alfred paid Dick no mind then bowed "Enjoy."

"Oh wait Alfred!" I said rising a bit out of my seat, "would you not share this breakfast with us?" I smiled glad to get the proper saying down.

"I am sorry Miss Kori but it would be imprudent for me to stay." He then walked out of the room with great pose.

"Don't be upset about it Kori, he likes to maintain an appropriate relationship with us. He knows, as I've said, very well that he is part of the family. But there's a line he will not always cross."

"Yeah old Al, great guy, killer cook." Jason said walking into the room and sitting at the end of the table, he draped his arm over the end of it and smiled at me like he knew a secret I held.

"So…Kori what was it like sleeping with bum old Dicky here?"

"We did not share beds." I said matter of fact.

"Surrree you didn't, he just wants to seem prude." Jason jeered at Dick, who just shoved pancakes into his mouth and glared at Jason.

I looked at Jason puzzled. "There is nothing wrong with sharing a bed with someone, I would not lie to you if we did such. But Dick gave me my own bed and my own set of fluffy pillows that I am very glad to say I had to myself. He was is not this 'prude' you speak of, he is rather kind."

"Uh yeah, do you not know what prude means?"

I looked up and placed a finger to my bottom lip in concentration, searching my brain for some definition of the word but came up blank. Shaking my head I said "I do not."

"It means someone who is proper, but Jason's definition is someone who is bad with girls. Now get out of my seat!" Bruce Wayne said batting him with a rolled up paper. Jason swiftly moved to the other side of the small table and stuffed some pancakes in his mouth and dared not to look Bruce in the eye.

Bruce then eyes me over, "and seeing how you are here Jason is wrong."

"Greetings! " I said smiling, "my name is Kori Anders."

"Pleased to meet you," he said politely.

"Morning Dad, Kori's my friend from West Gotham." Dick said looking at his father funny, who looked up from his paper and glanced from me to Dick, almost as if there were talking to each other.

"Yeah, she goes to West Gotham High, you've heard of that school right?" His voice was almost pleading while Bruce's response was mild.

"Yes of course I have."

"Yeah well she's the top of her class."

I eeped again, "how did you know that?" I said staring at Dick while he just smiled.

"Cuz it's obvious."

"Don't be too quick to judge Dick," Bruce said warning.

"I'm not Dad, just observant." Which only caused Bruce to glare at him. There was something in the air shifting, almost an unknown tension rising that I felt I should not intrude upon.

"There about to fight," Jason whispered into my ear. I jumped a little at his closeness and the death stare Dick gave him.

"No were not Jase shut up."

"Aw now we have a cranky Robbie."

"Hey! Don't make fun of that name!"

"Robbie is crabby, Robbie is a baby." Jason taunted.

"Jason I swear to God I will hit you if you don't shut up!" Dick said seething.

"Like you could do any harm," Jason said leaning back.

"Oh you wanna beat!" Dick said standing up and placing his hands on the table.

Jason copied him and stood up too. "You couldn't put a dent in me!"

"Boys." Bruce said in a low voice that was almost chilling. "We have a guest, please if you want to fight go outside."

Dick then looked at Jason and bite at him and smiled sheepishly at me "Sorry Kori."

Breakfast was then finished in silence, with Jason fumbling in his pockets and pulled out a cigarette and liter, bringing it to his mouth I covered my mouth to avoid the smell of smoke.

"Jase seriously you can't smoke in here, look at how uncomfortable it's making Kori." Jason then looked over to me smiling with the cigarette in his mouth and mumbled an apology. Then got up still talking with the cigarette in his mouth.

"Well it was lovely and all having breakfast with yah, but I have a date and need to take a drag. Hope to see you around some more Kori," he said winking then left the room.

I leaned over a bit to whisper to Dick "I hope I did not make him leave?"

"Nah your fine he just likes his ciggs." He then gathered his dishes and stood up, "I should probably drive you back home soon so you can get ready for the party later."

I was saddened to leave but knew I could not hide here forever, "it was wonderful meeting you." I said to Bruce and he flashed me a bright smile before sipping his coffee. I gathered my dishes as well as Jason's then followed Dick to the kitchen and began washing them off.

"Kori you don't have to do that," Dick said standing beside me.

"Alfred has prepared dinner I would like to thank you and him by cleaning up."

He chuckled "Kori I clean them so don't do it."

"Well that only makes me want to clean them more."

He playfully nudged my shoulder, "my mansion my rules." Which then Bruce said "my mansion," and the giggles came on again. Dick grabbed my hand and dragged me back to his room and the rood I had stayed in, the beds where already made and new pair of clothes lay folded on my bed.

"I told Alfred to get you something nice to wear, so he went shopping." I tried to imagine Alfred shopping in the young lady's section of a department store and the image of him in his pink apron. Dick left through the door this time to his room to change and give me some privacy while I went to the bathroom to shower and change.

The water didn't sting my wounds like I thought it would, and they barely pulled at my skin again like I thought they would. But looking back in the mirror it was horrible looking at the stitches. Not all of the word they wrote in my back needed stitching but it had not healed enough to cover up the ragged red lines. My cheek on the other hand seemed to be healing well, still sore of course but it stung only a small bit. I was curious to why no one commented on it during breakfast, perhaps they were only being polite. It also avoided why I had truly gotten the cut. The memory quickly formed and I pushed it out before I let it manifest enough to bring me to tears.

I stepped out of the shower avoiding mirrors and quickly drying off and wrapping the towel around my hair before walking out to change. Something dropped and someone shrieked. I looked up to see Dick covering his eyes with medical supplies laying on the floor.

"Gah! I'm sorry I'm sorry I thought you were dressed!"

"You are fine, just wait a moment." I went to grab my clothes when he stopped me, his eyes shut tight but his hands on my forearm.

"I came to check on your wounds and brought you some supplies to take home, so maybe just cover up your bottom half till I'm done." He said nervously.

"Oh yes on moment please." I quickly grabbed the clothing and ran to the bathroom, pulling over the silky underwear and surprisingly well fitting jeans. Noting later that I would have to thank him for such nice clothing.

"I am decent," I said covering my front and sitting on the bed. Dick slowly opened his eyes and gulped. With deft fingers he inspected my wounds and looked to see if the stitches were holding up well and were clean. He then instructed me on how to take care of them and soon he'd have to change or take them out.

"Okay done, and when you need to change them shot me a text." He then handed me his number and I put it in the back of my jeans then went to the bathroom to finish changing.

Once I was ready I stepped out and fully looked at him and had to hold my breath for a second. He wore similar dark wash jeans that hung low on his hips with warn down brown boots, and grey-blue shirt with a black leather jacket that hugged his waist and every other part of him well. I had this odd urge to roam my hands all over him, but I knew that would not be appreciated so I held them behind my back.

He looked up and smiled sweetly "you look really good Kori."

I smiled beaming, loving that he liked my purple gypsy style shirt that revealed the smallest amount of stomach to my jeans that felt like I was wearing leggings instead. I too grabbed my leather jacket and he laughed extending his arm for mine and we strolled down to his garage.

Which had a lot of cars. A ton of cars, classic and sports cars, countless bikes and other kinds of vehicles I hadn't had the time to admire.

"I hope you don't mind bikes," he said straddling a beautiful black bike.

"Not at all," I then got behind him wrapping my arms around his torso after accepting the helmet he gave me, and he put one on himself.

The door opened and we zoomed out of there air hitting my face and dancing through my hair. I could hear him laughing as we sped up and I hugged him closer. The scenery was blurry but still beautiful and he expertly waived through traffic towards West Gotham. I was having too much fun to worry about if my step-father was home, how angry he'd be that I wasn't home or even if I had to face his drunk friends. Too caught up in the wonders of Dick Grayson and the thrilling ride of the motorcycle. Which was shorter then I hoped as he slowed down turning off the exist to West Gotham.

"Where do you live?" he said shouting over his shoulder at a stop light.

"Have you ever heard of Paul's Pizza?" He was not my step-fathers friend Paul, this man was much nicer and rounder then the other Paul.

"Yeah, you live close by?"

"Practically on top of it." I joked, but he seemed to not understand or get it, speeding off towards the place I wanted to be least in the world. With every passing stoplight or building I wished I could suspend time enough to get away for a few days or possibly a year. But time could not be frozen and we had pulled up to Paul's Pizza.

"Okay where's your house, or apartment?" He said locking up his bike.

"Um, on top of the Pizza place." I said pointing.

"Oh you weren't kidding."

"No I was not." I smiled, "It was a pleasure meeting you Dick, thank you very much for letting me stay the night and rescuing me. It is something I will not forget." Then I went for another hug that he greatly accepted.

"It's not problem Kori, anytime…but like with you not being hurt."

I laughed "yes, I'll see you later."

"Can I walk you to your door?"

"Oh um," I looked for a sign of my step-father's car but could see it nowhere. "I guess just to the door would be okay."

Dick followed me up the creaky wooden steps and to my dirty beat up door that I was ashamed of, I wish I had just said goodbye on the street. I turned back to look at him prepared for his disgust but he simply had a blank expression.

"I shall see you later at Victors," I said unlocking the door, "till then, good bye."

"Goodbye Kori, see you later."

I waited for him to walk down the stairs and get on top his bike before I walked in, seeing things thrown about the room. Things that were mine, and they followed their way to my room. I grew panicked, and rushed tripping over some of my carelessly thrown drawer's and trinkets I had. I laid my eyes on the rug and through it over to reveal the opened and broken floor board and my silver box missing.

" _X'hal_ no!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Again, here's another chapter the next one will take a little bit longer to post since I'll be away from my computer. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! There very welcome, no matter if there negative although thankfully have not received one yet. I didn't mention this is my first fic so if some things are a bit off, forgive me but enjoy.**

 **Also to the one guest: yes i love Kryalla Orchids stories, they are the first fics I read and I aspire to be a great writer like her one day. Her angst KILLS me!**

 **And to jaqui101: WWE references are cool haha but no I mean I came up with her step-father but I hate his guts too. Starfire had rough upbringing (to put things lightly) so I wanted something that was similar but also fundamental in the story. I just hope I don't mess up this story, because I do like were it is going. Oh well *fingers crossed***

 _Panic._

 _Out of breath._

 _Mangled hair._

 _Anger._

 _Righteous fury._

My breath was caught in my throat and desperation sank in my gut. My mother's box _gone._ Long hours of sweat and evading grabbing hands, pushing my body harder, to move more, faster, sexier to make extra. The fear of the walk home. _Gone._

I threw things around, searched under my overthrown mattress, in my closet and ran about searching for my special box. Clothes were carelessly thrown into random piles, glass bottles broke when I came across them and smashed them on the walls. Tiny glass shards cutting my palms, couldn't stop to take it out _I needed to find this box._

Rushing into that _Clorbag Varblernelks_ room pulling out drawers and rummaging through them, looking under his bed and his closet. Hating the smells, hating the cigarette buds thrown about, the magazines with naked women, and condoms on the floor. I hoped my box wasn't in here. I went out to the kitchen tore that apart and the living room, slowly realizing it was gone.

Everything was gone.

Angry tears pricked my eyes and I wanted to sink into the floor and never surface. _X'hal_ how stupid of me to stay with Dick! No matter that he was kind I could never let that happen again. ' _Stupid, stupid insignificant girl'_ I thought baring my teeth and punching the walls behind me. My breath was ragged and tears streaked down my face and I couldn't breathe.

How much more would I have to lose? This was the one thing I had, the one thing that would get me out of here and he stole it. I felt my fingertips dancing with energy that was building up inside me. I would not sit here and cry and wish that it would go away. I would find him, I would kill.

I stormed outside running as fast as I could trying to think of where he could be. Possibly work but it was Saturday he wasn't in work. He had to be at some bar, someplace it didn't matter how far I was going to find him.

People stared as I ran past them I was angry and determined. It reeked from within me and those around me could smell it.

The bars were empty of his presence, as where any of the other godforsaken places he crept into. I didn't stop, I kept running into places sometimes into people. To whom I apologized and the continued my insane search.

Then slowly I felt the rage die down, almost like I was a ticking time bomb but in reverse. Without the major explosion and metal debris flying everywhere. My aching legs came to a standstill while my eyes looked at the sidewalks and flashing lights. Perspiration lingered on my forehead and neck, while my breath fought to regain control.

Beside me there was a small park with only a few children playing in it. I had no real clue of what part of Gotham I was in and I didn't care. Everything was gone that held value to me, why should I care? _'Because that's a lie Kori'_ I told myself. Back home there was still the little photographs of my mom and siblings, possible contacts to Kom, my books and cell. My favorite sweater I found at a flea market one summer with Rachael, my papers and drawings. Even the man I loathed the most, my heart still foolishly cares for him. There was also Rachael's bracelet thrown somewhere in the chaos of my home. It was a symbol of our friendship, one I held dearly. I had to return no matter how defeated I felt, too much was left.

My mind trailed to the party later tonight at this Victors I still hadn't met, and the countless other names I vaguely remember. Hm. It was odd now that I thought about it, that I had not met Rachael's friends till now. Rachael and I had known each other for a few years, yes we were not close till a year and a half ago but wouldn't I have met her friends by now? Or perhaps she did not have them at the time.

Which did make sense, there was a time for Rachael when her father was abusive and manipulative. He thought she was born for a signaler purpose and that was to drain his money and irritate him. Her mother of course left him and took Rachael with her to Gotham, where she and I were in grief counseling of some sort the school board ordered. Rachael had no idea why she was even part of grief counseling she hated her father and was always great with her emotions, but we met each other this way...it was nice.

Now I am nervous and I am lost. Seriously I had no clear idea where I was and I wanted to hit myself for being so rash. I was a very emotionally driven person, sometimes my mind has to play the catch up with my heart. I have never felt this amount of rage before, not even when my mother passed or the loss of my brother. I was young then I couldn't remember much, except for the pain of losing both of them. Pain that still stung. But I kept my head up, I would still be my mother's warrior princess as she would like to say. I would get through this, yes my box was gone but without the key he would have to return it, I had to hold on to that hope.

The key! I began patting myself all over and turning every pocket inside out. Oh I hope I had not left it at the manor! Possibly, and most likely it was back at home. In my torn jeans. Where my step-father could be. _Ugh_.

I was deflated like the air of hotness and slumped against the uncomfortable wooden park bench and looked at the swings, slides and all other entertainment equipment for little ones that this small park held. They looked so peaceful and happy, I hoped they were all safe back at home. That they did not feel the desperation I am currently.

Nervousness ran through my veins yet again, making it difficult to breath. I held my head in my hands trying to think of a way to calm this nervous energy, just enough to get me home and face him. Rachael had taught me meditation a few times, possibly that would help me calm down. I stood up and walked over to a sun shining tree, letting the sun's rays soak up my pours. Sitting cross legged I let go of all the tension in my mind and just breathed.

Peace, quite, tranquility.

Peace, quite, tranquility.

I murmured softly, awaiting the calm to flow through me so I could handle running back home to face whatever else I had to.

Peace, quite, tranquility,

Peace, quite, tranquility,

Peace, quite, tranquility,

Peace, quite, tranquility.

Peace, quite, laughing children,

Peace quite, barking dog,

Peace, quite, crying children

Eyes open, searching for the source of the noise, found.

A dog had gotten lose and was running circles around a small girl in a blue tutu who waved her little wand at the dog. _X'hal_ that was not good. Quickly and cautiously I approached the dog, shooing other adults away and creeping behind the dog. His leash was trailing behind him and he stopped to growl at me, which I was happy for until the little girl swatted at him and he spun to attack. I jumped on the dog and held him down why the girl fell and began to cry harder.

I rolled onto my back and then again on the dog, pinning him down. He struggled and nipped and bard his teeth at me while I hissed silence to him. The golden glob of hair then ceased all movement with ears drawn to the sides of its head and nose bowed. I grabbed the leash and placed him close to my side, he was a different dog on the leash; obedient and quite.

"Good boy" I said patting his head, then walked over to the girl.

"Hello little girl, I have the doggie now. Please do not be afraid for I have him under control and you are safe!" I smiled but she continued to wail and wail and wail. Until her mother ran over and gathered her up in her arms, thanking me for stopping the dog and I questioned why she did not stop the dog herself. Perhaps she was too far away.

Either way now I was stuck with a dog who had no obvious owner. The dog play barked and stuck his tongue out panting. I smiled at him and pet his ears, he was cute when not chasing little girls.

Looking around those who stopped to watch had moved on, children resumed playing and mothers resumed gossiping. I, stayed by the dog and tried to figure out where he came from. Soon deciding it would be best to walk the small circuit of the park in hopes of finding his owner.

He was a cute dog always ears perked up and running against my leg with his tail. It was calming having to walk him and focus on what he was doing, it was not calming not knowing the owner but I still enjoyed his company.

There was a boy a few years younger than me walking around asking people something then coming up disappointed every time until he saw me. He then smiled brightly and ran over to me hugging his dog.

"Thank you so much for finding Lucky! I thought he was gone for good this time." The boy said while his dog rolled on his back and demanded belly rubs.

"It was my pleasure, but please do be careful he was chasing a little girl earlier."

"Well he's just a pup yah know? Like he doesn't always understand stuff and some stuff scares him yah know?"

"I advise some more training yes?"

"Well I'm doing that stuff, he's a good boy."

"Yes and he his rather cute."

He looked up at me with an expression I did not understand "you girls always find everything so cute, why can't you find anything cool or awesome!"

"I find many things 'cool' and 'awesome' your bumgorf on the other hand is adorable!" I said hugging myself.

"Yeah ok lady, thanks again." He took the leash and then began running away with his Lucky watching him and running a little bit ahead.

Glad the puppy had found its owner I returned to walking the circuit again, feeling relieved and enjoying the little animals running about and birds chirping above me. It was a good distraction from what was truly bothering me, though the lost box was not far from my mind. Neither was what happened last night, though it held little weight in my mind now.

I began thinking of Dick again, feeling a little out of control. Never have I thought of someone so many times in one day, had I not just seen him? Was it normal for someone to be on one's mind so frequently? Even before I knew him I was thinking about him! How is that even possible?

Something in the park caught my eye; a couple was cooing and nuzzling each other at the picnic, while an old couple were throwing seeds to feed pigeons and holding it hands. It made me feel…odd. The couple seemed so happy just lying there. Kissing, cooing, and holding someone's hand, I longed to feel what they did.

I decided to walk out of the park, get away from the couples in hope to decipher why I felt so strange, what the strange feeling was. At West Gotham High couples kissed each other, girls would make out in the bathroom between classes and there have been more than one occasion I had walked into a couple in a compromising position after gym. So why did seeing couples kissing affect me now?

To say my mind blared Dick Grayson's name in bold, neon letters wouldn't be lying, not even a bit. No Dick Grayson did not affect me with his charm and silly lopsided smile and his beautiful eyes, and oh the way his arms felt wrapped around me. Oh _X'hal_ I run into the famous Dick Grayson once and I am completely the swept under my feet or the heels over my head for him. _I met him once! Once!_ And he made me want to do kissy faces and sub come to his charms and eat the chocolate pudding with him.

Was I not just furious fifteen minutes ago? My mother's box with all the money I have spent long hours working towards is gone and I'm thinking about kissing _Dick Grayson!_ Ohh that did sound wondrous.

GAH! I was doing it again!

I slapped myself to wake up and the person across from me shoved the slimy dog of hotness in their mouth and ran. What has he never seen a girl slap herself because of a boy before? Certainly I never have!

I mumbled foreign profanities at Dick Grayson while I roamed the streets of Gotham trying to figure out exactly where I was. I knew for a fact I was in West Gotham it didn't take a love struck teenage girl to figure that one out. Dick Grayson wasn't the one to blame of course, there were _my_ feelings towards him. It was just so unfamiliar and strange to me; I couldn't understand how the thought of him made all my anger dissipate towards my step-father, but move towards him. Or not be at him at all which made me angry.I silently thanked him for it though, my misguided anger towards him actually helped me calm down enough to figure out how to get back home and what the best form of action would be.

Walking up the creaky, cheese smelling wooden steps I prepared for anything: his anger, his words, even his sly remarks but what I was not prepared for was the crusaded boy who was plaguing my thoughts.

"Dick?" I said while he had his back towards, then spinning around.

"Kori!" he rushed up to me, "what happened here? Are you okay?" His hands went out to grab me but then he stopped and held them to his side. "Ah I went home and then was helping Alfred clean up the room you slept in, when I found this." He held up a chain with fancy silver key attached to it, but not just any key that could open any old door or box. That was my key that opened my box!

Relief flooded through me knowing that my step-father had to come back for the key and that he couldn't steal the money from inside. He was cruel but he wouldn't sell the silver box, it was my mother. If there was only one thing in common with me and him was that we loved my mother.

"Um Kori?" Dick said standing nervously but also attentive at the same time, a very were stance to be in.

"Oh yes, forgive me! I have been looking for that key everywhere." I smiled at him sheepishly.

"Soo you want me to believe that you made all of this mess, over a key correct?" He didn't believe it at all.

"Well…yes I can get quite upset when I lose things." I smiled and laughed nervously.

"You know I don't believe that one bit, right?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Darn and I thought I was being so clever." I deadpanned like Rachel, which only caused him to give a small grin then return to a serious expression.

"Kori if this has anything to do with your step-father please tell me."

"Dick I—" wanted to tell him everything. How abusive he was and manipulative, how he stole my things…the night with Paul… "I can't." I hung my head in shame screaming at my silly tears to go away but they would not listen.

"Kori it's okay if you're scared, I get that but I want to. No I _need_ to help you." Dick walked closer to me and turned my chin up so I could look into his eyes "I need to know your safe, this" he said extending his hand "does not feel safe."

I turned my chin away, "please Dick he will be here soon and you must go."

"Come with me, please we can arrange something you can live in the manor and I can help you get into Gotham Academy and I can promise you protection from him. He can never harm you again Kori please just come with me." There was desperation in his eyes, everything in me screamed 'go, go!' but a small part said no. Not because I desired to stay with him or that I cared for him as the only family left. I had promised, no matter how much I regretted that promise I must keep it.

"Why Dick Grayson would you help me out? Is it a publicity thing do you wish to cohorts me into the 'making love with you?' or—"

"Kori stop." His voice was stern while I bared my teeth at him. Knowing I was not angry at him, I had absolutely no reason to me angry at him! But I couldn't stop from feeling it.

He then turned around walking about the room while his hand ran through his hair, "listen I don't know why I want to protect you, part of the reason is because it's who I am" he said stopping and touching his chest, "but another part is because there is something about you that I want to protect. I didn't even know who you were and I took you into my _home_ and we talked and I've just never felt so free with someone before. Is that crazy? I don't even know you and I want to protect you so much." He couldn't look at me, he seemed to be battling with emotions and trying to remain calm. "I'm so sorry."

I rushed to his side "no please Dick do not be sorry! I too…there is…something about you that I can't seem to get rid of."

"Then please come with me." He said with pleading eyes.

"He has something that belongs to me, it was my mothers." I said hugging myself and looking at the mess on the floor. "He is…abusive and cruel but he is my family. I cannot leave him." What was I saying I wanted to leave him so many times before, why when given the best chance was I turning him down? I knew why but it was becoming harder and harder to keep.

Dick looked at the ground and then moved stuff aside so he could sit down then patted the spot in front of him. "Look Kori I hope I'm not freaking you out, I understand the whole family thing." He laughed humorlessly "I have an interesting family myself, but that doesn't give someone the right to hurt you."

"It does not, but it was my mother's dying wish Dick…please I cannot leave him, not yet." Then I began crying. I don't believe there was a time Dick had not seen me crying since he had met me. I mean there was of course but most of the time I have been crying.

"That's a heavy burden." He said touching my shoulder.

"Yes but I couldn't tell her no! She was my mother and she was dying. I was so young at the time and he was a different man, I could have never predicted this behavior." I then locked eyes with his beautiful blue ones. "Dick I was gone for one night and he tore up my house, he'd kill me if I left without fulfilling that promise."

His jaw twitched and I could tell he was holding anger in. "I should have let you go home then." He then squared his jaw, "I'm sorry I caused this."

"No Dick please do not think such things, nothing was your fault you were helping."

"Kori I'm not saying that so you can feel bad, I'm saying it because if it weren't for me he would have never torn up your house and God I can't imagine what would happen if I took you with me now."

"If it weren't for you I would not be here."

"Oh yeah there's that." He said showing his teeth and blushing.

"Yes 'that'," I placed my hand on his shoulder, "I will be safe. I can take care of myself." He eyed me at that almost not believing that was true, which hurt though I understood why.

"I mean obviously you can take care of yourself, you've been through a lot I just wish I could help."

I touched his cheek "one does not learn to be strong when sheltered."

He leaned into my hand a gesture I was most unsure of, but he calmed at my touch. "Your right I know." Dick then pulled me in for a hug. "Please be safe and let me know if something bad happens."

"I will Dick, thank you for caring so deeply."

"Hey anything for a friend?" I didn't like his choice of words 'friend' wasn't enough but it would suffice.

"Yes, but Dick he'll be back leave now please." I begged him with my eyes as he slowly got up and walked about again.

"You know that for sure?" He said picking up a circular object and tossing it up in the air. "Cause I could help yah clean up the place," then he caught the object with his foot, arching his back and flipped. Propelling the circular object towards me and completing the flip by catching it again.

"Now you are the showing off." I said giving him a sly smile and a teasing tisk tisk tisk of my tongue.

"Circus folk remember?" He said smiling brightly.

"I know and no I do not know for certain if he will be back or when. But he could any moment!" I said panic rising in my voice in anticipation of him approaching.

"Let me help you clean up, he has to take the stairs anyway. I can use a window I don't mind." I hesitated worried about my father approaching, although his helped would be highly appreciated and truthfully I didn't want to see him go yet.

"Very well," I said going to the kitchen to grab a dust pan and moving the trash can into the living room area. "Window exit is in my room."

Then something dawned on me "wait how did you get in here?"

"Door was open," then he became scoping up glass and other debris while I went to my clothes.

"Oh, I had not realized I had left it open in my haste."

"Why did you leave anyway?" Dick said while grabbing a paper towel to clean up the spilled alcohol.

"I wished to find him, instead I saved a girl from a dog and returned him to his owner." He smiled then we continued working in silence for most of the time. Occasionally he would ask me questions about photographs of my siblings or one with Rachel and me at a carnival. I had to admit it was nice cleaning with him, he helped me from getting angry too much and helped me want to clean up quickly. Though the comfortable silence did not last long for I heard my step-father's thundering footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Dick he is here!" I hissed and grabbed his arm pulling him towards my bedroom window. He quickly got out the window but stopped to look at me.

"Kori if anything happens let me know." His tone was filled with worry but he was also confident that I could handle it.

"Of course, now please go!" I shut the window and gathered up some of the clothes in my room until I heard my step-father swing the front door open.

"KORI!" He roared, "Where the fuck are you!"

I gritted my teeth before walking into the living room. "Hello father."

"Where the hell have you been?" there was superiority that he believed to hold authority. His pungent sweaty odor hit my nose while my eyes rested on my mother's silver box; there was a dent in the corner and the keyhole had noticeable damage. Rage grew within me, wishing I could tear out his throat.

"With a friend." I hissed.

His smile was wicked "you mean someone screwed your little brains out."

"No, Miss Kate kept me late and I ended up missing the last train." The look he gave me said he didn't believe a thing I was saying.

"You didn't think to tell your father where you were."

"Like you actually care." My lip curled and I balled my fingers into fists to hold my anger in check.

"Of course I cared, your mother wanted me to take care of you."

"Yet it is I who takes care of you." I spat.

"Don't give me that bullshit Kori! I try my hardest to keep the roof over our heads," he then shook his head, "you show me such disrespect, I am your father."

"You married my mother that hardly makes you a father."

He shook his thick grubby fingers at me "I took care of you with your mother for years before she died. She'd be disgusted with the way you turned out, running around parading in your shanky outfits, not coming home after work. Your seventeen and your acting like a three year old." I couldn't believe what he was saying to me, my mother disgusted with _me_ while he slept with countless women, doesn't protect his "daughter" from his friends, and hits her. Heat filled my body while I shed frustrated tears.

"I do no such things," my voice was shaky and I felt panic rise within me, "you bring your friends who sexually harass me and you get the drunk and I am left to subdue to your demands! You tore up my room for what? To steal the only money I can earn with the only job you allow me to get! You stole my mother's box! That box is mine!" I rushed to him and grabbed for the box while he shoved me back.

"I tore up your room for a lesson." He said pushing me back further until I was backed against the wall, I tried to ignore the screaming of sudden contact against my stitches, but the wincing he thought was for him. "If you ever do this type of shit again I will ring your neck, your hear me little girl?" His breath smelled of alcohol and cheap cigarettes, his hands went to my throat and pushed me had against the wall "You can have your mother's box back I don't want it. But leave this house again and it along with every other thing is mine." It was hard to breathe or concentrate on his words but I recognized the warning. _Never again, never again._ He released me and I fell to the floor gasping for breath and looking at him with complete loathing.

"Now get up and lean up this mess before dinner, Paul and Andy are coming over." I watched him walk to my room and then into his slamming the door.

' _Five minutes Kori'_ I told myself, only five minutes to fall apart and regain my breath. When they were up I would finish cleaning and cook him and his filthy friends dinner, then hide in my room till I would normally go to work.

My throat was sore and my mind ragged with desperation and aggravation, sick of his words and his hands. ' _You are strong Kori, deep breaths.'_ I tried to listen to the thoughts I told myself, but with my freedom less than a year away all I wanted to do was break out.

' _Three more minuets'_ deep breathes, anger, clenched fists and lips tasting my salty tears.

' _Two minuets'_ punch the wall. Deep breath. Deep breath. I stood up and leaned against the wall for support, praying to _X'hal_ for a fast year.

' _One more minuet'_ standing up with shaky limbs and more of those deep breaths.

 _'_ _One more year Kori, only one more year'_ I grabbed the pile of clothes and walked them to my room. Continuing the rest of the cleaning in there as fast as possible, then began my work in the kitchen till his friends showed up and my step-father emerged from his room.

"Thanks for the beers Kori." The friend Andy said slouching on the couch sipping the cold beers I left out.

"You are welcome." I walked to my room then sitting on the bed and covering my face in the pillow to scream.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was a colder night in Gotham, people scurried around in medium thick coats and fuzzy hats while the poor waited in line for the shelter or huddled by a burning trashcan. Typically cold did not bother me like it seemed to bother most people, I always acquired strange looks from people as I walked around in my thin leather jacket or my hoodie. Of course I always received those looks or the "New Jersey wannabe" comment. Apparently people there were considered too tan like me. I was both nervous and excited for this party. My step-father thought I was going to work and wouldn't be due home till two, the party only went on till eleven though I am sure I could stay with Rachael or even Dick.

Nevertheless I carried on through the cold, not minding the bite it left on my exposed skin or the way my thighs burned in my jeans from little warmth. Rachael had told me to meet her at the West Gotham Train Station, she lived on the outskirts of Gotham with the suburban homes with your own bathroom and now one downstairs making pizza. Which made me feel bad that she had to spend all that time coming to pick me up and then to Victors house, though the gesture meant a lot. It made me both nervous and excited to tell her about my damsel in distress moment with Dick Grayson. Telling her about the men attacking would infuriate her but with Dick she would be grateful

I saw her distinct short purple haired looking down, most likely in a book of dark poetry or of mythical studies or her secret romance books she denied she read. I tapped her shoulder and she looked to me annoyed until she realized it was me.

"Hello Kori." She said closing her book and standing up.

"Greetings, what were you reading?"

"Dark poetry, you look good."

"Thank you, you look lovely." I said beaming.

"Yeah, yeah I put on skirt let the crowds go wild." She said sarcastic.

"The boys most defiantly will," I gave her a sly smile "or Garfield." The look she gave me was murderous.

"I do not like Garfield and this conversation is over," she said turning towards the oncoming train. We hopped one while I gave my apology. I knew she felt something towards Garfield, though I was unsure of the extent.

We took a seat on the uncomfortable plastic on the end of the train car, nervous flutters began in my stomach and I bounced my knees up and down taking slow breaths.

"Kori its okay everyone will love you." She comforted.

"I do hope so, Garfield and Dick were most kind."

"Wait Dick? You haven't met Dick yet."

"Well..." I looked over to her with a nervous smile.

"Azar was he at your work!" Rachael said with wide eyes.

"Oh no! His brother Jason was, and well after there were these mean that were attacking me, and it was all so sudden and scary then Dick comes and knocks them out. His brother is passed out and he stitched me back up. Then he was showing me the kindness and we laughed and talked and _ohh_ he is most wondrous," I said practically swooning at the memory of our times at Wayne Manor, "then today I come home and my father steals my silver box and trashes my room, I of course freak out and start looking for him and when I come back Dick is there with the key that I left because you know I never leave it without me then he is telling me to come with him and I have to say no and it was most difficult I—"

"Azar, Kori take a breath you're going to pass out." Rachael said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Forgive me Rachael, he makes me most nervous and giddy. I have not known him for two days and he already knows so much." I bowed my head into my hands. "I fear we will be over before we have begun, we have already shared so many things."

"What things?" She said giving me a death stare.

"Touching and comfort."

" _Touching?"_ I swear a light bulb broke.

"Yes like hugging and platonic touching, there is nothing wrong with that I would have directly said it if we had done more and I do not plan on that."

"Thank Azar, Kori you have to stop wording certain things like that." She slouched a bit in her seat, "so you plan on dating him?"

"Oh no! As friends! Us not even being able to be friends." Although a part of my mind reviled in the idea of us being together.

"Stop worrying so much, you have already seen what a great guy he is. He won't stop being your friend just because you have those things going on." She wrapped her arm around me, another rare one for her and I sighed into her embrace.

"Thank you for being such a wonderful friend."

"You better be this is hard for me!" She said laughing while I giggled and moved away from her hug. "And enough with this dreary topic (although dreary is kind of my thing) let's talk about Victor's party."

I lit up "oh yes I am most excited to meet all of your friends and to see Garfield again!" _and possibly, maybe, on the slightest chance Dick Grayson._

She raised her eyebrow as if she was able to read my thoughts but ignored them "well he'll be there and the others. It's a somewhat small get together, Victor loves throwing barbecues and we all go swimming in his pool or play games."

"Pool? I didn't know there was a pool?" What if everyone was swimming and there I was, the stranger not even being with the rest of them! Wait wasn't it cold outside? Why were people swimming in the cold?

"Ah yeah I didn't mention that part because I didn't want to be the only one who didn't swim. Plus it's kinda cold." No I was the one to give her the death glare. "Sorry."

"It is fine I guess," I said sighing, "I just hope others will not be as well. Why are they swimming in the cold?" It was a good thing that she told me though, how would I have been able to explain the stitches or other bruises along my body?

"I hope so too, and because it's warmer up where he lives plus there's a heated pool and hot tube."

"Oh that is cool."

We got off the train in East Gotham the fun loving, sweet, rich, and the love of brother's neighborhoods. Complete opposite of mine. Victor's house was one of the nicer and richer houses in a secured development within the little business and various shops in this part of the city. Cars were parked all along the street and you could hear music and people laughing from a few houses down.

"You said small get together." I said looking at Rachael panicked.

"For Victor this is small, trust me."

"Do you know how many people there are here?"

"Around 30, which really isn't too much."

Thirty I could handle thirty it was just a bit nerve racking then I truly anticipated. If I was to embarrass myself or say something foolish they would never accept me, then there would be no hope to go to Gotham Academy after all. _X'hal_ this was a horrible idea I should have never come! I could be making money and I am coming to a party that I will just embarrass myself at and yet again I mess up.

"It's going to be okay, I'm cool with it." Rachael already enjoyed being around other people so it was somewhat comforting that she was the cool with it. But these were her friends, not mine. I soon began tugging at the hem of my purple button down and ran my fingers through my long fiery hair. We were so close to the door and my palms were sweating and my heart was beating hard against my chest. ' _Maybe it wouldn't be too bad if I turned around?'_ I told myself, though I knew that wasn't the answer. They were all expecting me and Rachael had come all the way to get me when she lived closer to his house, I couldn't just walk away.

The door was opened to his huge grey house with blue shutters and a roof that looked almost like cybernetics were all over it, it was not surprising of course he was the Victor Stone, his father was a huge scientist at STAR labs. It seemed every one of Rachael's friends were famous in some regard. Garfield's mother and father were leading Biologist in Gotham, they had cured many illnesses and discovered much for the bio science community. Rachael's mother was a highly respected therapist and her father owned a restaurant called Trigons. Which completely matched his behavior when he was a huge city lawyer and even today when she has to stay with him for the weekends or some holidays. Then of course there's Dick the cities prince practially. And I was just Kori Anders, dead parents, hated by my step-father who worked at an adult club. I could never compare.

There were bodies everywhere dancing and drinking what looked like plan sodas, people joking around and Garfield running towards us the minuet we stepped in.

"Dudddddess!" he screamed nearly tripping over himself as he ran over to us and spilling whatever was in his cup "Kori's here!"

"Greeting!" I said waving to him." It is great to see you again."

He wriggled his eyebrows "it's the ears right? The Ladies dig the ears."

"Gar just because you can move your ears up and down does not mean "the ladies" dig them." Rachael deadpanned.

"Common Rae that wasn't nice," Garfield said pouting a bit.

"Neither is a slap to the face, but oh so tempting." She then raised her hand and he backed away.

"Okay, okay anyway I'm stealing Kori." He said with his hands raised.

"What makes you think you can take her, or that she wants to go?"

"Because I am a great talker."

"More like annoying." She scuffed.

"Please friends do not fight, I would love if you both showed me around." I said tapping my thumbs together nervously, I did not like Rachel and Garfield fighting, they were such good friends it was not pleasant.

"Or I could show you around."

I spun to see Dick standing behind me smiling that lopsided smile on his face while holding two cups in his hands.

"I heard you were on your way so I got you some coke if you'd like?" He said handing me the coke.

"I thank you," then I looked behind me, "if it is cool with my friends you may join us."

Both Rachel and Garfield looked between us trying to figure out how we met, or if he was just being the flirt. Although I knew Rachael was only acting for my piece of mind.

"Uhhhh how exactly do you guys know each other?" Garfield asked.

I bit my lip not wanting to tell everyone of the reason, or that I had spent the night. These were his friends here and I didn't wish to reveal anything that he did not want to share.

"We ran into each other last night, started talking and we ate pudding at my house."

"What?! Dudes you mean she got to have Alfred's pudding _BEFORE_ me!" Garfield then crossed his arms and poured some more.

Rachel hit the back of his head "he was being nice, let it go"

"But, but he's known her for like an hour." He protested.

"Gar common once I found out you guys knew her, I couldn't help but share the pudding with her."

For some reason his words hurt, I thought he had shown me his home and the world's best pudding because he was the nice. Now it was only because I knew his friends. Perhaps that wasn't a bad thing? It only hurt because I thought he was doing it for me not because he knew of me.

"This is pointless" Rachel said in her classic monotone voice.

"Yeah okay, fine it's whatever. But Dick you owe me some Alfred pudding." Garfield said shaking a finger at me.

"That's cool as long as I introduce Kori," he then looked over to me, "as long as you'd like me to do that." I nodded nervously then accepted his hand as he showed me around the room. The first person I met was a tall dark skinned bulky with muscle guy at a grill. He was laughing and screaming "BooYah! Whenever someone scored a basket in the basketball game held in his enormous backyard or he had finished making a burger.

"Dude I hope you have some tofu burgers in there." Garfield said behind us. The boy turned around wearing an apron that said 'Kiss the chief if you want food' and placed his hands on his hips.

"Grass stain that's not even real food, taste some meat and see the difference."

"You are eating innocent animals! Do you want me to STARVE?"

"Well then you'd be forced to eat one wouldn't you?" He taunted, I could tell it was friendly banter so I giggled behind my hand which only drew attention towards me.

"Oh yeah cyberbutt this here is Kori Anders, the coolest, smartest, _vegetarian_ girl ever." I looked at him through thin eyes for lying but understood.

"Oh gurl please tell me this money head is lying and you like real food!"

"I am not a vegetarian, I enjoy meat very much." I glanced over to Garfield sympathetically.

"Gar you should stop speaking for others for once," Dick said chuckling. "Sup Vic." He said raising his cup.

"Hello Dick," Victor said laughing. It seemed no one could be mature about Dick's name. "and you must be the infamous Kori Anders." He said giving me full attention.

"Yes though I am not infamous, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"You too little lady, butt for brains couldn't shut up about you this whole week." He said pointing over to Garfield.

"Hey that's not true I just talked about her sometimes!" he said defensive.

"Lair you like her," he leaned closer to me and lowered his voice a bit "he's got a crush on you."

Dick's hands twitched and he released mine while taking a big gulp of his soda, a very odd reaction I thought while Garfield huffed at Victor.

"Dude that is not cool."

"I'm just messing with you, now have a burger."

"Victor!" he whined and they began another argument over tofu.

"Who knew two people could argue so much about something made from soybeans." Dick whispered and then smiled when he saw the flush of my face "common let me introduce you to the others." He then led me over to the pool entrance and pointed to a bunch of girls laying in the hot tube area.

"There's Karen Beecher-Duncan," he said about a girl with her hair up it two round pig tails and wearing a yellow stripped bikini, "beside her is her boyfriend Harold," he was laying back in the tub and relaxing, sometimes laughing into Karen's neck with the rest of the girls. "There's Argent, Kole, Panta, and Jinx. Hmph I wonder where Babs is?" He muttered to himself and then led me over to a small group of guys. I was about to ask who Babs was when an elbow appeared on my shoulder.

"So who ordered legs, because damn I need to buy you a drink." A freckled raced, orange haired boy said leaning close to me.

"Names Wally and I can make are your dreams come true." All the boys groaned while Dick made a disgusted noise.

"Wally you're almost as bad as Jason, and she already had to endure that."

"Oh is he here?" I wondered.

"No he's at home studying cause Bruce was upset with his B in math."

"That man," Wally said whistling then brought his attention back to me, "so want to continue a private tour with me?"

"Ah no thank you, though it was great meeting you I must met others."

"That's why you should come with me! I'm the fastest man alive I could have you partying in no time!"

"And that's why you don't have a girlfriend" a boy said while they all chocked up laughing.

"Hey guys that is not cool I meant on track."

"You're fast with both." Another red head said.

"Hi Kori I'm Roy, this is Isiah or otherwise known as hotspot because he's great at basketball."

"Pleased to meet you all." I was still nervous there were so many names and so many faces, all people Rachael knew and cared for. All people Dick liked to hang out with and he too cared for and who probably had shared pudding with, and again I am the stranger. Although I wasn't really upset about pudding, it just hurt to think of all the other people he brought to his house and showed them kindness who didn't have issues back at home that he felt he had to fix. Oh this was a horrible idea indeed I need to get my head off of what reasons he had for helping me, and focus on the party and Rachael's friends.

"So what school do you go to?" Roy said standing up and walking over to us.

"West Gotham High."

"Ouch! Wow you should come to GA, I'd love to see you around." He said coyly.

"Oh well I do hope to one day before I graduate." I understood that WGH was bad but did everyone have to say ouch?

"Then hurry up with those applications, there not too difficult you can just go to the admissions office and everything and they'll help you."

"I wish I could just do that, but there is money that I have to be concerned about." I hoped he would not ask any more questions, I didn't want to reveal anything to him or think about my step-father at the party when I should be having fun, and away from him.

"Well that's too bad then, but you could figure something out right?"

"Yes I'm working on it."

"Oh cool what are you doing?" I hated these questions.

"Small things here and there, nothing majorly important. Either way I am hungry so I will try one of Victor's burgers." I waved goodbye and Dick walked with me until Wally called him for a minute. So I walked to the snacks alone looking for Rachael and seeing her feet dangling in the pool beside Garfield's. She was smiling and laughing and _blushing_ it was so rare but wonderful to see her like that.

Then my eyes traveled to Dick and a girl wearing a black bikini with red hair a bit duller than mine walked up behind him and kissed his cheek, while he spun around and smiled at her. My stomach sunk and all color washed from my face. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ to think he would actually like me when he can have her, and she must be the Babs. I was instantly jealous and upset at myself for letting my emotions run rampant. He was Dick Grayson after all, of course he would have a girlfriend. I was so foolish, so ignorant. I wanted to go home.

 **Yes I used the famous Kid Flashes fastest** **man on earth line, bite me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Teen Titans.**

 **Enjoy and sorry it took so long to update.**

Someone was throwing someone in a pool, followed by obnoxious giggles and shrills. Normally I wouldn't mind that. It would mean there having fun goofing around in the pool. Except it was this Babs that seemed to have every boy's attention; including Dick Grayson. He sat on the edge of the pool dangling his feet in. While his brother Jason, who got away from studying and Wally were having fun play drowning her or whatever else they were doing.

I rested my chin on my knees and looked at the grass sneaking through the stones. Sighing, not having the fun I thought I would be. Worried that this would be what Gotham Academy would be like, the boys loving Babs and my nose in books. Or some apparent unattractive thing I do at West Gotham High. I felt so defeated, having such hope for a place I had little chance of getting in, only to find out it would be similar to this. 'Kori that's dumb, this is social life. One party. Its okay' a more reasonable part of my brain said. She...me was right, I shouldn't stop trying to better my education. Dick did say he'd help me get in did he not? Babs couldn't change that, we haven't even met!

"Why you sitting here all alone princess?" Roy Harper said coolly.

"I was mostly thinking."

"When a girl says that I need to sit down."

"Why?"

"I'm hoping you'll talk to me, I'm a great listener. Especially if you're cute with green eyes and red hair."

"Oh? So it is my appearance and not my thoughts that interest you?"

"It's both cutie." His smile then softened, "no it has nothing to do with that, I just came over to make sure you're okay."

I blushed and hid my face "that is most kind. I am okay though, no need to be concerned."

He smiled then sipped his cup "do you want any of this?" He incurred.

"I have some of my own." I said a bit puzzled.

"This is special." He smirked.

"Special?" I got a weird feeling from the way he was smiling and the smell of the cup. Which most certainly was not soda.

"Take a sip and enjoy." He said handing me the cup. I had no idea what to do. Do I drink it? No one else seemed to be drinking. Did I really want to drink like the others...like my step father?

I slowly handed it back to him "I'd rather not, thank you"

He sat back "eh more for me." Roy took a sip and sighed staring into the cup. "I wish this stuff tasted better."

"Then why drink it?" He arched a brow "If it tastes so bad, then what is the pleasure of drinking?"

Roy returned his coy smiles and leaned towards me "oh princess you've never been drunk have you? Never took a sip of wine or a shot of vodka? This shit in my cup is grain beer, practically piss but it gets the job done and it's cheap."

"And it makes your breath smell." I said scrunching my nose. Roy then boldly half got up and say next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder "yeah my breath smells but I can make you forget that."

I turned away from his touch and wrapped my arms around my knees. "I could just get you a breath mint?" I was sadly not unaware of horrible pick-up lines that Roy thought would work.

He looked towards the shrieking in the pool, my eyes following. Dick was sitting next to Garfield laughing about something while Rachael sat soaking wet and giving him death stares. I can't believe he throw her in! And that his limbs were still intact!

Roy then looked over to my shocked face chuckling quietly "hey cutie I want to show you something."

"Um okay?" We both stood up and I followed him over to the pool. Quickly Roy spun around and pulled me over his shoulder. I began wriggling and screaming put me down but he loved it and I found myself emerged in water. Panic ran through me as he wouldn't let me go up for air and I thrashed more, trying to pry his fingers from my grasp. He just tightened his hold and I screamed.

Horrible, terrible idea. Water filled my lungs and nose and it was getting harder to breath. I kicked out at him and he finally let go then I dashed to the surface gasping for breath only to be dragged down again. Water was everywhere and I just wanted out. I tried kicking him again but he wouldn't stop until he wanted me to breathe again. I tried staying up long enough but he wouldn't let me. Before I went down I gave Rachael a panicked look and she dived in pushed Roy away and pulling me up to cling to her while I caught my breath. I heard two more splashes and Garfield and Dick were beside me.

"What the hell Roy! Can't you see she clearly didn't want to be in the pool!" Rachael hissed with venom. "You could have drowned her you asshole!"

He held his hands up defensively "it was only a matter of fun, you had run right Kori?"

I shook my head coughing again trying to get the water out of my lungs and nostrils.

Garfield swam over and rubbed my back "it's okay Kori just breathe and calm down." I gave him a meaning glance and concentrated on my breathing and coughing away the water.

"But Babs-"

"Babs isn't Kori Roy, you can't just play drown someone in a pool who isn't expecting it." Dick said angry.

Yes I was no Babs, she would have joked around and enjoyed Roy's games and not have to be saved by her friends. Babs wouldn't be panicking or causing a scene...Babs was looking at me with her auburn hair dripping wet across her shoulder. She seemed to be laughing ...I assumed at me. I felt so stupid and I wanted to go home. Actually anywhere but these two places.

"I'm sorry Kori I didn't realize," Roy sank back into the water. I looked at him and nodded then released my hold on Rachael, pulling myself out of the pool. Shivering and sopping wet, how in the hell could I get these dry in time so my stepfather won't think I didn't go to work? I looked around at everyone staring at me, eyes wide and some curious. Then lastly at Dick who stared at me with an unreadable expression. I turned around ashamed and headed for the house for a towel or too leave I don't know.

I heard three bodies following me and then one being shoved in the pool with an outcry of "dude that's not cool!" And a small laugh following it. I didn't look back though I knew it was Garfield, he seemed okay I wasn't too worried.

"Hey Kori wait up," Rachael said placing a small hand on my shoulder, "I have to get dried up too." I then smiled at her and gasped when I says Dick beside her.

"I'll go get Victor and hopefully a change of clothes for you both." He them jogged off into the house and I slowly began following him.

"We should wait outside, even though were freezing to death! Dammit Gar!" She then looked to apologetic, "I'm sorry Roy through you in, he goofs off to much. Doesn't think."

"I-it is the okay."

"No it's not, you could have drowned."

"I don't think he would have let me, it was only scary."

"I know." She said giving me a tare loving smile.

Victor and Dick then opened the screen doors. Victor handed both if us towels and walked us into his home. "I'm sorry girls for boy's stupidity, but follow me upstairs I might have something warm for you to put on."

Dick let us go first, smiling sweetly at me while I went in front of him. My socks slipped a bit on the wood floors and dick grabbed my waist to balance me.

"Whoa you okay?"

"Yes, just slipped." It took him a moment too long to release his hold on me, but I pretended I did not notice it.

"Okay Rachael here's a hide blue shirt for you."

"Only a shirt? You know I don't want people seeing my butt."

"It covers your butt trust me, your only wearing it for a short time anyway."

"Fine." She grabbed it and went to the bathroom to change.

"Here you go Kori," Victor said holding out a black t shirt. "I hope this is cool with you?"

"Yes thank you, I'm sorry I got your floors wet."

"Nothing to apologize for." He says giving a hearty laugh. "Just go and change so I can dry your stuff faster."

I smiled at him then walked into the next room yelping as two people were in the bed in a quote compromising position. "I am so sorry!" I shrieked before slamming the door shut and both Dick and Victor went looked at me.

"Is there someone in there?" Dick asked.

"Yes but I would leave them alone!" I said with red cheeks.

"Not in my house! In my Gram Grams room!"

Victor said huffing then marched over, pounding on the door.

"You two have to the count of three to get decent before I sonic boom your asses out of there!" He hollered. There was muffled cries and moving about going on.

Raven stepped out with a towel wrapped around her hair and the blue shirt falling to her knees. "Something interesting going on?" She said monotone while arching a brow.

"Just some people how think they can do that nasty in my Gram Grams room!" He hollered! While the door opened up and a disheveled couple appeared hanging their heads.

Victor chocked up a bit. "Bee? You're with Harold?" He said downcast.

"Yes, I'm sorry Victor I should have told you...and shouldn't be hookin hip with him in your house...in your grandmothers room...we just...got carried away and Roy was handing out drinks and things got fuzzing and -"

"Wait what." Both Dick and Victor said seriously. While I stood confused, everyone seemed to know that Karen, er Bee was dating Harold. Except Victor?

"Roy's handing out drinks? What the hell." Dick said paying me a glance.

"In gonna' kick that orange haired butt!" Victor said angry, "as for you two don't hookup in a private room, do it somewhere else. NOT in my house."

They both scampered away while Harold muttered and apology and Victor took a moment to calm himself.

"Vic you okay man?" Dick asked.

"No I didn't know she'd do that to me, and Roy's running around with alcohol." He looked in the room with disgust and shut the door. "I thought she'd give it more time, am I that easy to get over?"

"It has nothing to do with you, but I thought you knew." Dick said with remorse.

I walked to Victor placing a hand on his chest. "I do not know you very well, but I understand you're hurt. You seem like a wonderful person, and I've only known you for a short time. Do not let the emotions of others affect you, what they feel for each other has nothing to do with how you feel about her or change who you are as a person. Now you know to try to get over them, for they have moved on themselves."

He smiled at me and pulled me in for a hug, soon pulling me away realizing I was still soaking wet "thanks little lady, that means a lot...now change so I cans give you warmer hug." I blushed then went to the bathroom. Drying off and wrapping my wet clothes up in the now damp towel. Noting the shirt was a little shorter than Rachael's, I believe that had nothing to do with Victor's choice of shirts, more that I am taller than her. Still the shirt only went mid-thigh, not bad at all.

I walked out to Dick leaning against the banister the showed off the downstairs living space. He stood up once I approached. "You okay?"

"Yes, I am much better now that I'm dry...sort of." I said giving a small uncomfortable laugh.

"You sure? You seem a little off. I know being play drowned can really freak you out if you don't know it's for play. And if you did take a stupid whatever

Roy have you, don't be upset a lot of people probably did."

"It is neither of those that trouble me. I did not take the drink from Roy, although he offered. Yes, I was scared at the time but now I am better."

"Then what could possibly trouble you?" He said very confused.

I looked out past the banister, where Garfield had his arm around Rachael and Victor was sitting on the far end of the couch throwing stuff at the couple that wasn't a couple.

"I wish you had told me about you and Babs. I do not want to get in between your relationship."

"What about me and Babs?" He said completely confused and bewildered.

"It is obvious you are together. Or are you truly the playboy everyone says you are?" I said angry, I hoped he was not. He was so kind to me before, I didn't not want to be someone he thought he could play with.

"Okay Kori for one, I'm not with Babs. I've had a crush in her when I was younger.

It's gone now, she's not my type and my brother likes her...that's not saying much because he likes a lot of women. Still... I wouldn't do that. Two, I'm not the playboy my father is set out to be, I'm hurt you even thought that." Dick held his jaw tight as I looked at him feeling like a fool.

"I apologize for assuming, you both where so close I didn't know."

"She does that with everyone, loves messing with guys. It annoys Jason and that's what she wants. God knows why, I don't." He then went closer to me, "look I see why you thought both if what you did. It it's not true. I-" he then coughed nervously and ran his fingers through his hair "look I, there's something about you. It makes me want to be around you and share things with you and quite frankly it's freaking me out but I'm trying not to let that happen." He then stopped for a breath "I'm just going to play things by ear and see what happens."

"Um play things by ear?" Of course that was what I asked. Not confirming that I too felt something for him. But no I ask what an idiom is. Because I'm an idiot.

"Oh it means let whatever happens, happens."

"Oh... You...there's something about you too." I said blushing and rubbing my forearms, while he smiled showing all of his perfectly white teeth and blushing just as I was.

"Well that's awesome." He said and we both awkwardly laughed the stood kind of staring at each other. Unsure of what to say or do, till I moved.

"Well I should get these dry..." I said moving towards the steps.

"Oh yea, that be good yea." He then nervously scratched the back of his neck and followed me down the stairs.

Victor stood up taking my clothes and giving me the warm hug he promised. Then Dick and I walked to the huge L shaped charcoal grey sofa and sat down.

"What are you watching?" Dick asked.

"Eh some weird show about fungus. It a really boring."

Boring? That was her favorite show, among other silly romantic dramas and forensic file shows. Oh and the one with the cute puppies and kittens. But "the world of fungus" was her favorite.

"On the contrary, I find fungus very interesting." Dick have a funny laugh, expecting me to be joking. While Garfield looked at me like I was an alien.

"You'd be the only one," Garfield sighed and changed the channel to some martial arts show that was interesting too.

"So you really are interested by that show?" Dick said whispering in my ear.

"Fungus grows on many things and in many ways, it is most interesting."

"That's so weird." He said laughing.

"Bad weird?"

"No, not bad weird. Just... Hmm I guess interesting that you find "The World of Fungus" so interesting.

"Oh okay I see how liking this show would be considered weird. I do like other things as well."

"I'm sure you do, you like martial arts movies? There my favorite kind." He said doing a small chop with his hand while I giggled in response.

"Yes I enjoy them, most times, as long as they don't have your poor moves." I teased.

His jaw dropped "me? I have poor moves. The chop is the best move." He said chopping the air again, making sure it sucked.

"You would make a horrible opponent."

"Sure bout' that?"

"Nearly positive."

"So there's a small chance you would be wrong."

"Possibly, I need to see the rest of your moves."

"Oh I'm pretty sure you've seen my other moves." He said winking, while Garfield gasped with a horrified expression.

"Dude that's just gross, common already?" I then released or conversation could be taken in very different directions is you had not known what happened Friday night.

"Gar she saw me show off my acrobat moves, not _that._ " Dick gave him an annoyed stare. Even though it was his fighting skills that I saw instead.

"Do often show off your moves Dick Grayson?" I asked almost flirtatious while his eyes widened.

"No! Not those kind!" he grew bright red and crossed his arms on his chest and scoffed.

I leaned over to him "oh don't be like that I was only teasing," I giggled.

"Theirs Dick teasing going on? And it's not me doing it." Dick's expression grew almost dark.

"That's not funny."

The auburn Babs lips quirked up "I think it is," she looked over to me and reached out her hand. "Hi I'm Barbara, although everyone calls me Babs." I took her hand and shook.

"Kori Anders."

"Nice to meet you." She then plopped down next to Dick placing a hand on his thigh. Which to my relief he moved. "Don't be that way, you know I'm just playing."

"And I don't like you doing it."

"Wow what's up your ass Grayson?" her eyes glanced to me and a knowing expression crossed her face.

"So cocktail how long have you known Grayson?"

Was she talking to me, what kind of nickname is cocktail? I looked at her with an arched brow. "Are you talking to me? I've been called lots of names but cocktail has never been one of those."

"I like nicknames, you remind me of a cocktail." She then huffed "or martini." I wasn't sure if she was making fun of me or simply messing around. Which seemed to be one of her favorite pass times.

"Well? How long have you known him?" she asked annoyed she had to wait.

"Only since last night."

"Seriously!" she sputtered, "god Grayson you act like you've known her your whole life." She then smirked at me "but wait that's me."

"Were just hanging out. Nothing you should be concerned of, since you know you should be watching out for Jason." Oh as if called waltz into the room wearing what looked like a man tong and shaking his ass with Roy on his shoulder. They were singing some song about trackers and girls finding them sexy.

"You're fucking kidding me." Dick said.

"Guys are you drunk?" Garfield asked after him while Victor stood wide. I could feel the anger boiling in him, finding out about Bee and Harold; it didn't take an idiot see that they had a past, finding out Roy was passing out alcohol and now both Jason and Roy were drunk. Barely wearing anything. Singing about sexy tractors.

Dick stood up and grabbed his brother's shoulder to make him stop, which only made him angry and he lashed out throwing what looked like hard punches. That Dick expertly blocked, not like it was too difficult fighting a drunk. Yet Jason still had power behind his punches and soon both boys were hitting each other and Babs was yelling at them to stop while Roy cheered them on.

"You boys need to stop this." Rachael said angry.

"Break it up! Now!" Victor screamed but neither of them heard anyone.

"Jase Dick stop!" Babs screamed and then shoved Roy who only cheered them on more. Everyone from outside ran in, mostly dripping from the pool and all a little buzzed themselves.

"Dick Grayson please stop!" I said rushing to them and trying to pry either his or Jason's hands away, it was hard until. Until strong arms grabbed me from the waist and put down on the couch.

"Kori you don't want to get in between these two right now." Victor said then rushed in trying to pull them away from each other with Garfield and Harold's help.

"Knock it off or I'm calling Bruce!" Victor screamed and both boys stopped heaving and shoving arms off of them.

"Don't you fucking try to hit me again!" Dick sneered.

"They don't even pack a punch." Jason said smirking.

"Say that to your bloody lip." Jason then tasted his lips.

"You fucker!" and he charged Dick but I ran and shoved Jason away, pushing him down and sitting on top of him.

" _CUT IT OUT JASON!"_ I screamed digging my knees into his forearms.

"Thiz was soo notz hows I pictured thisz mo-ment" he said in drunk slurs.

"You should not be drunk or the both of you fighting. You are family do not harm each other." My palm held him down, trying to get him to remember where he was and at least take a deep breath.

"Were not even related," he spat towards Dick, "he's just the perfect heir and I'm the one that runs up the bill." There was hurt behind Jason's words, family matters that I had no knowledge of. Possibly no one knew them but themselves, I wished to comfort him and comfort Dick. Though Jason was making that difficult by trying to wriggle his way out from under me.

"Damm-it Kor yours stronger than yo' look." Jason said stopping moving.

"Or your just drunk." I looked around to everyone, who all held concerned expressions. For Jason or me I had no idea. Then I looked to Dick who was being held back by Victor and Harold. He was angry and concerned all in one expression.

"N-not drunk." Jason said trying to ignore the pain my knees were placing on his elbows.

"Jason you are, I will only get off if you promise to stop fighting and drink some water."

"I'm not drunk!" he said in a very drunk voice.

"You are and I will not get off until you promise me you'll behave!" I said digging my nails into his shoulder. Our eyes locked all the fight leaving his.

"S'oky" he said stopping and I slowly got off of him and helped him up. Letting him put most of his weight on me.

"Victor please where is your kitchen?" I ignored the look Dick gave me and followed Victor into the kitchen. He got Jason a glass of water and some crackers while I sat him down on the chairs. I watched Jason accept the glass of water from Victor and crackers, munching on them and taking small sips. Dick was leaning against the counter near the fridge, which was on the far end of the kitchen. I assumed he was taking deep breathes, or thinking. Probably both. So I got up and walked over to him.

"Hey." I said with a small smile.

"Hey," he said with a grin then looked at his brother, "I was scared he'd hit you, but I'm glad you were able to calm him down." His beautiful blue eyes looked into my green ones with a saddened-knowing look.

"Why that look?" I whispered.

He glanced to Jason and then down on my bare feet and gave a small smirk, which soon returned to worry again. "I just hate to imagine how many times you've had to do that."

"Oh." My voice was a little defeated. I had always tried to calm my stepfather down or hide from his drunken rage. Missing the times when he wasn't a drunk and my mother was alive. Sometimes I'd be able to stop him and other times I'd end up with bruises. I knew it was child abuse physical and emotional, but I couldn't break the promise to my mother.

He reached out his hand and took mine, slowly running his tub over my knuckles. "I hope that was okay to say. If anything it just proves how strong you are." I looked up to him smiling.

"Thank you Dick, but let us move on to happier topics." His smile grew in to a wide grin.

"I know just what everyone needs." He said turning around and looking through the cabinets till he found the one he was satisfied with. He pulled out packets of hot chocolate and then in another cabinet four mugs.

"Wait we need to get Roy in here." He said just releasing there was more than one drunk.

"I'll get him, you keep doin' what your doin'" Victor said leaving the room.

"Are chocolate food groups your solution for everything?"

I questioned while sitting up on the counter.

"Yeup." He said going to the fridge for some milk, followed by turning on the stove next to me. "Watch it you might get burned." His voice was warning but I couldn't help but giggle.

"I'll be fine Mr. Grayson, chocolate man."

"Chocolate man?" Okay that was kind of lame to say, I sadly admit.

"Uh yes... You like the chocolates." He laughed for me rather than the horrible line.

"It is my solution to everything, except I can never make anything as good as Alfred's."

"You will get it someday." I hadn't realized I was leaning into him, so my fingers touched the burner. "Ouch!" I said placing my finger in my mouth.

"Shit Kori! Hold on." He then dashed out the room, only to return moments later with an aloe solution.

"May I have your finger?" I gave him my hand, showing him the burn marks on my fingers. He stood between my legs applying the lotion. His body being so close made me feel strange. Like I wanted to pull him closer, feel his touch and wrap my legs around him. It was such a strange but warm feeling, I wished I could give in to it.

The aloe did soothe the minor burns and prevent them from feeling worse. Dick would applied it in an expert amount, he seemed to make sure he didn't apply any extra pressure on my fingers but just enough aloe.

"It seems Dick Grayson I can't not help but get hurt around you." I said teasing. Which he responded with a dark look the turned into a grin.

"Yeah you need to stop it." He said poking my in the ribs.

"Hey! Don't injure me again!"

"I'll just patch up back up again."

"What if I do not wish you to?"

"Then I will hold you down and fox you up again." He said laughing.

"That sounds more painful then helpful."

"Then let me help you," he said sticking out his tongue. Dick Grayson billionaire, "playboy" heir to a huge company was sticking his tongue out. I couldn't help but giggle about it, though around him I was always laughing.

"I should have listened to you," I said while he finished applying the aloe.

"Things happen but you're not sitting there." And with that he picked me up from the counter. I panicked and wrapped my legs around him and arms.

"Please do not throw me in the pool!" I said into his chest while he took forever to walk to wherever I was going.

"I don't know...getting you wet sounds nice." My eyes went wide and I leaned back to look at him. His mouth gaped wide with eyes to match.

"Shit not in the way, I didn't mean in that way!" His face become bright red, redder than I've ever seen him. Trust me when I say he blushes a lot.

"You are fine," I said laughing it off, "I wouldn't mind that with you." He sort of dropped me an inch, losing feeling in his body while I grabbed on.

"What!" He squeaked.

"I meant like you throwing me in the pool, it would be nice..." My body was reacting to his, every touch, even him standing near me made me jittery. Not to mention now with my arms around his neck and legs around his torso. I could kiss him if I just tilted my head down a bit, less than inch. I grew dreamy eyed, his lips so close, his breath teasing my willpower. Never have I ever wanted to kiss someone so badly.

"Seriously you guys are so lame, I'm getting a headache from watching you." Jason said breaking our daze. He put me on the counter and coughed loudly, ignoring his brother and trying to not look at me. I placed my hands in my lap and looked at my bare feet, the stove, the marbled countertops, and tiled floors, anywhere that wasn't at Dick Grayson.

Dick returned to the stove, stirring the chocolate and milk while Jason groaned in the background. We were all silent for a while, I was trying to gather my thoughts…and feelings. Everything about the night and day was confusing and emotionally draining, yet I was still powering on. Dick he made me feel out of control, antsy like I needed to see him. My mind always wandered to him or I'd smile at something he said. I was also freaked out that he knew so much in such a short time of me knowing him. I felt like I crashed landed into another planet hanging around everyone, I've never been to a party like this. Seen so many faces or saw how comforting it was to have people around when someone's drunk. Maybe that was odd, but I've always been alone when everyone else was drunk. It was nice not having to clean up the whole mess alone.

"Man Roy's chucking his guts out." Victor said walking into the room with a water bottle and shaking his head.

"Vic, dude please I don't want to hear that right now." Jason said gripping his stomach, as if that would stop him from feeling sick.

"Don't get drunk and you won't have to hear it."

I looked at Victor feeling like I should inform him that Jason not drinking, wouldn't prevent him from hearing those words. Though I assumed Victor either didn't realize he said something the wrong way or didn't care because Jason was too drunk to notice.

"I never intended to get this drunk," he said putting his head in his hands, "I have no idea what Roy gave us."

"I'm pretty sure it was vodka." Dick said pouring the tantalizing chocolate drink into a couple cups, "and unless you're an idiot you know what vodka is."

"You know Dick you don't have to do that." Jason said annoyed.

"And, you don't always have to get drunk and party."

"I don't!" Jason said defensive.

"Oh really, where were you last night?" Dick gave his full attention to his brother, almost taunting him.

"With some ladies." Dick rolled his eyes.

"You were with strippers Jase, nothing good comes from strippers."

He laughed while I felt deflated. "Actually a lot of _good_ comes from strippers, but you wouldn't know that would you?" Jason said smiling.

"You really think getting a sloppy blow job and wasting Bruce's money is an idea of a good thing?"

"I really think you two should stop." Victor said rubbing his temples, "I'm sick of you too fighting like children."

"Plus you know strippers aren't bad things Dick," Bee said walking in rolling her eyes. A small part of me lite up, knowing someone was standing for me…not knowing they were but it meant a lot.

"I'm not saying they themselves are bad," said giving Bee an annoyed stare, "I was saying losing my father's money on strippers isn't a good thing. Not when I have to pick him up in the middle of the night when he's trashed."

"You know it be really great if you would stop broadcasting the fact that you hate me for taking part of your precious money." Jason spat.

"I'm not interested in the damn money Jason! I know he gives you an allowance but you could be spending it on more useful things." Dick said barring his teeth.

"Whatever, you hate that I took some of you spotlight."

"I don't, you're my brother. Your family, you can get diseases from that and it's in a shitty part of town." For the smallest second his eyes flashed to mine and then he returned his attention to Jason.

"I'm safe, the girls are safe."

"Wait you really get, you know head from strippers?" Bee said dumbfounded.

"No Karen, it's none of your business." Jason said angry at her intrusion, and everyone else's as well.

"Thanks' for the help guys, and Kori for calming me down… I'm going to nap or something." He looked to Victor, "If that's cool?" Victor nodded and we all watched Jason leave. Karen then turned her attention to Victor.

"Can we talk?" She with an air of nonchalance, though you could tell she was nervous.

"What do we have to talk about? There hasn't been a _we_ in a long time." Victor said with a hard face.

"Please sparky, just for a bit," she looked around at us," alone." His jaw was taught but he walked out of the room with her following him.

I waited to I knew they were out of ear shot. I looked over to Dick cautiously seeing him deep in thought with conflicting emotions crossing his features. "Are these gathers usually so dramatic?" I asked hoping it would not bother him too much, seeing as how he was one of the main sources of conflict that night.

He sighed heavily, "no not typically, but there's always something isn't there?" he asked as if I knew what he was talking about.

"Um I guess?"

"You know, there's always something happening that someone else is unhappy about or some conflict. Its life, especially with this amount of people there will be something."

"I've never truly gone to one of these things so I'm quite unaware of the drama that occurs."

"Really?" he said interested and not laughing at me for not having a huge social life.

"From what you know from my dad and the little from my past, you can assume why." I said sadness in my tone.

"Right, I'm sorry. Still happy you're here though." He turned around and handed me a cup of the hot chocolate. "Here."

"Thank you." I said accepting his offer and sipping this sweet drink.

"I'm sorry that so much happened tonight, and for my fighting with Jase." Dick said nervously.

"I understand that family member's argue. Especially after such situations occur." I took a sip to hide any small sign that I was a dancer. Not like me sitting her could give anything away, I just was worried. Paranoid is a better word. I would hate if he knew I worked there or even worse thought I gave out blow jobs for money. All I did was dance, there's not much harm in that and I never got naked. The outfits were revealing enough.

"I just want him to be smart, I get a lot of people like strippers. I get that they have lives too. But honestly it's dangerous you never know where their mouths have been."

"Not all strippers or dancers actually engage in sexual activity you know." I said trying to defend my occupation, not that I actually loved what I was doing. I still did put work into it.

"Yeah I heard that, I guess it could be true." He said shrugging.

"Anyway how late can you stay tonight?"

"Oh um well as long as I can honestly, my father expects me at home usually around three." Dick's eyebrows shot up.

"You're allowed out that late? That doesn't make any sense."

"That's usually when I get off from work."

"Oh where do you work again?"

"I'd rather not say at this moment." I said taking a big gulp of hot chocolate. He gave me a weird look but continued to drink his drink.

"Well you can crash at my place till you have to go home, if you want?" It was endearing how he came off like it wasn't a big deal if I went with him or not, but his voice sounded excited.

"I would love that actually, just have to get my clothes first." I laughed.

"Oh yeah I forgot." He laughed and then put his cup in the sink. "Want to continue watching the 'Great World of Fungus' or something that's actually cool?" he teased.

"Hmph it's a great show and you know it." I said crossing my arms, pretending to be mad.

"Yeah okay krazy Kori."

"Aren't you clever." I said poking him and he tickled me back. I swatted his hand away and we walked to the T.V room with Rachael and Garfield still sitting watching some horror comedy film. We sat down, I tucked my feet under my while Dick sat close to me laughing when it was necessary or not so necessary to laugh. Halfway through the movie Victor came back red-faced and handing Rachael and I our clothing. We got up to change quickly to return to the movie.

I felt better in my dry clothes and decided to sit closer to Dick then I was at first. He tensed up a bit and I felt my heart race. There was warmth radiating from him almost like he was my own personal sun. With beautiful eyes that were trying to focus on the screen instead of his hand so close to mine. I couldn't stop looking at how close his fingers would slowly get to mine, I wished he'd just hold my hand like he did those other times. But this felt different, challenging. More than just holding me hand, because holding his hand would mean more than comfort. I was scared for that too, but I craved his touch more than I have craved anything in my life before.

I inched my fingers closer to his, slowly tracing the veins on his hand till he turned it over and I traced his palm. My fingers getting caught between his and he gave me a soft squeeze. A smile spread across my lips and I hid behind my hair when he looked at me, a smile on his perfect lips.

"Hey Dick Alfred's here," Wally said running into the room.

"Great." Dick muttered letting go of my hand. "Kori are you still coming with me?"

"If it's okay?"

"Of course, I'm going to get Jason I'll meet you outside." I smiled at him and then looked around the room to some wide eyes, smirks, and some happy smiles from Rachael and Garfield.

"It was great seeing you tonight Kori," Garfield said getting up and giving me a hug, followed by Rachael smiling and holding my hand briefly.

"I'm happy you were able to meet my friends, despite the drama." She said blushing of embracement.

"It is the O and K I enjoyed getting to know everyone." I then turned around to Victor giving him a huge hug. "It was wonderful meeting you tonight I hope to see you soon."

"Me too little lady," he said smiling and lifting me a bit off the ground. I giggled and then waved goodbye to everyone and headed out side. There was a black Cadillac with tinted windows parked in the drive way with Dick leaning against the door. He held it open for me and I greeted Alfred while Jason groaned, slumping in his seat tiredly. While Dick held my hand running his thumb over my knuckles the whole ride in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hay guys! Sorry it took me so long to write this... I'm actually ashamed. Theirs just been so much going on with school and I got sick, but I'm better know and here's a new chapter. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but I'll try to write more over the holidays.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews, I'll look forward to more :)**

The car ride back was awkward to say the least. Jason was groaning about his stomach the whole way, while Alfred sighed heavily on many occasions. Dick kept getting texts from Babs and by his groans and facial expressions I could only assume it was bad. Then there was me sitting between them, not talking, not looking at my phone or doing anything and it wasn't like the Wayne Manor was down the street. The ride was nearly twenty minutes but it felt more like an hour.

We pulled up to the huge gates, hearing the tires crunch along the gravel. Alfred parked the car on the side then opened the door for Jason, helping him out of the car.

"Alfred let me help you," I said getting out of the car.

"No Miss Kori I shall be fine, you and Master Richard go about your own business." He then looked at Jason frowning, "I'm sure Master Bruce would like a word with this one." He then tisked and began walking, struggling a bit with Jason's weight. Alfred was an older man, worked for many years in this manor by the looks of it, all I wanted to do was help. I was a guest, I couldn't insist or over step my boundaries. I was so conflicted.

Dick then smiled and touched Alfred's shoulder, taking Jason from the older man's hold and heaving him over his shoulder. Jason protested but was too drunk to have any effect on Dick. "I'll take him to Bruce Al, could you show Kori the library?" Alfred nodded while I followed Alfred to the library.

"Do you like books Miss Kori?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, I enjoy reading very much. Although lately with work I haven't been able to do much free reading." I said with a sigh, there were many things I loved but getting lost in a good book was defiantly one of my favorites. I used to read for hours on end until mother would walk in telling me to go outside, for which I would go reading outside.

I didn't spend all of my time reading of course, i played sports and practiced fighting when I could. My brother Ryan loved that. He always said how a girl should know how to punch just as much as any guy. We'd spend hours training, he showing me moves he learned in his combat classes, or martial arts classes. My heart aches for a time long ago, though Alfred helped me with my nostalgia.

"Then you will love this library my dear. Master Richard would let you borrow anything if you wished."

"Thank you Alfred." I said walking into the massive room, hitting you with the potent smell of older books and leather. "It's beautiful." I said in awe, so many books. Books filled the whole room and the room was two floors looking out onto the back yard with a huge window wall. Furnishings adorned the room in obviously places and in little corners with lamps beside them. I knew I could spend days in here, and the thought excited me.

"Enjoy Miss. Kori," Alfred said leaving the room while I trailed my finger along the spines of the closest novels. Reading the titles from Charles Dickens, Jane Austen, Shakespeare, and many more.

"There organized by era then genres, and a special section for Bruce's favorites." Dick said walking in.

"Well Jane Austin and Shakespeare aren't exactly in the same era," I said picking up one of his plays and turning to the front page."

"That's because this is his favorite section." My eyes popped open, this book shelf was huge, and at least 16 feet long and there were two sides.

"It's hard to pick your favorites but he somehow does it." Dick then ran his finger along some of the spines of the opposite book shelf.

"When you're an orphan in a big mansion, you find yourself getting lost in books instead of your sorrow." His eyes downcast for a moment and he smiled slightly. "It helps too, with school and such."

My hand reached out to him, hesitant to see his reaction. His fingers tensed for a moment then took my hand in his with a little squeeze.

"You know Kori I always thought I'd be alone in this." Dick leaned against one of the wooden support beams, and I stood in front of him.

"Alone in what, sorry?"

"Bruce lost his parents when he was my age too, he was so closed and alone...I thought I would be too." My heart ached for him as a child. I knew what is was like to feel alone, but I had Rachel and for a while my step father before he turned evil. Dick was all alone, with complete strangers.

"I didn't want to be like him, I didn't want to forget my parents. I didn't want to pretend I had everything together..." His voice caught in his throat as he fought back his emotions. My hands reached out to his face and I rested my forehead on his.

"You are not like him Dick, you are not alone. There is strength in being by yourself and not alone. Growing up to accept people, when your role models do not. "

"Thank you" he whispered and there was a change In his voice, this heat grew between us and his lips became my full attention.

His eyes closed slightly and his chin moved closer to mine. I closed my eyes just enough so that I could see his lips coming closer as my heart beat out of my chest. I felt his hands holding my back and bringing me closer. While my fingers touched his cheek bones.

"Dick." Bruce Wayne's voice said coldly along with the sound of the wooden doors opening and I jumped back, snapped out of my phase with cheeks blazing red.

Dick clenched his jaw "what" he snapped and I jumped back further.

"I need to speak with you in private." Bruce walked away silently, while Dick looked at me as if he would just go and kiss me, then decided against it and followed his father.

"I'll see you later Kori, chill in here or you can go chill in the guest room." He walked away and I wished Bruce didn't need him.

There was something tragic about Wayne Manor. You could feel the mourning of over 30 years, as if they were shouting off the walls. Certain halls were closed off and painting a were draped over. The presentable part of the house was all grand and everything you'd picture a mulit billionaires house would look like minus the swimming pool on the roof. It was on the second floor. And in the backyard patio.

I knew little of Bruce's life other than that of what Dick told me and that e was a billionaire. He was left to grow up at a young age. Yet I could still sense he missed them deeply as if they had died yesterday, like the wounds couldn't be sown up.

Dick was like this light and warmth that just radiated whenever he was in the room. I could see he made Bruce happy, Alfred, his friends and even his adopted brother Jason.

"Hey Kori," Dick said wrapping his arms around my waist while I yelped and he chuckled.

"X'hal! You scared me!" I said trying to hide the heat in my cheeks from showing.

"You're cute when you blush," he said warmhearted, "hope that's okay to say?"

I blushed further and nodded then we stood there a bit awkwardly; his arms around my waist and my hand awkwardly on his shoulder.

"What time do you need to be home?" He said breaking the silence.

"I'm usually home around two."

"What?" He said questionably.

"I am usually home around two am."

"Do you work at a bar? Under the table?"

"Sort of, there's a bar there."

"So a resultant? That makes sense, why you do stay late but you still work under the table."

I backed away from him "Dick I understand you'd like to know where I work but is prefer you did not. Please stop asking me questions."

He looked downcast "oh, I'm sorry." It was then a awkward again and I had no idea what to do so I walked up to the nearest portrait.

"That's Bruce's mom." He said moving a little closer to me but not like earlier.

"She beautiful."

"She was a great lady from what I've heard. This is one of the pictures he actually allows you to see of her."

"It still hurts him yes?"

"Yeah, sometimes it's harder to get over a loss like that." He then looked at me," some of us don't have others to help."

I briefly let myself mourn my family then I reached for Dick's hand, not knowing if he needed comfort but wanting to help none the less. He took it and squeezed.

"This night didn't turn out to be what I hoped," he murmured.

"I enjoyed some of it...I got to be with you." I said feeling warmth around me and trying to avoid is gaze.

He blushed, which was the most wondrous color I've ever seen. "Your right that was the best part." He leaned against the wall and looked at me. "What a way to meet my friends."

"I enjoyed meeting all of them," I then looked down." To be honest I was worried, now I am not though."

"Why were you worried?" He said, "was it Jason?"

"No, not him."

"Oh then what?" He said looking confused.

"It was just everything, the drama and being thrown into the pool unwanted and there so different from Rachael and Garfield. I knew they would be, I just felt like Babs did not like me, and everyone mad fun of me in the pool."

"Hey, hey," he said squeezing my hand. "No one was making fun of you, I know things are different for you. I'm sorry it felt that way, but it's was meant to be in good fun. Except what Roy did he's and ass at times."

"And Babs?"

"Well I mean she uh," he started pulling at his collar and was blushing. He was probably thinking of how hot she looked in that yellow bikini.

"Well ahh-"

"What is it Dick?" I said a little meek.

"Okay well she has trouble dealing with other attractive girls that in around with."

"Oh?" I lit up.

"Yeah it's a problem with her."

"Is she not seeing Jason? Why would she have a problem with us?" He smiled when I said 'us' and moved away from the wall.

"Let's chill in my room and we can talk more, is that cool?"

I nodded and followed him to his room were we sat down on the bed. We both sat cross legged across from each other.

"So, it's a long story."

"I like long stories." I did grabbing a pillow and holding it.

"So Babs and I used to hangout a lot when we were kids. Her father worked close with mine and was there for him when his parents were shot. So there close, Babs and I had a love hate relationship, still do. She flirts with me and makes fun of me, while I sit and get embarrassed. Kind of our thing. Till about when I was fourteen I started yah know liking girls so I had a crush on her." He looked over at me and then smiled. "It didn't work out to say the least. She broke it off, I got over her and it seemed to bother her. But not as much with you. She kept texting me in the car what I knew about you and how we met. I didn't say anything, just that we met trying to find Jason. And yes there kind of dating, more Jason wants her and she's toying with him."

"Well that is not the nice." I said resting my chin on the pillow over my knees."

"No it is not, and it is not fair for her to not like you."

"She doesn't like me!" I sprang up. "She said that?"

"It's nothing against you," he said holding my hand. "Kori, you're exceptionally beautiful and you're talking to a doofus like me." He then laughed, "it's not you."

I hid in the pillow trying to cover up my blush, which didn't seem to work because he began tickling my sides.

"Cut it out!" I giggled batting him with the pillow. But he kept going trying to tickle me while I scurried away from his attacks.

"You're not getting away so fast!" He said laughing, obviously having fun with my torture. I jumped off the bed and ran to the other side while he followed my exact moves. Then hit me in the side with a pillow, while I grabbed a weapon of my own and beat him on the head.

"Real classy," he joked and then tackled me while I erupted into giggles.

"Dick stop!" I said trying to catch my breath.

"No." He said continuing to tickle me.

"Is this not the seventh grade type of thing?" I said trying to make him stop while dodging his fingers. He then stopped and rested on his palm.

"You're cute when you laugh." He said blushing.

I got up and moved to the edge of the bed. "And you have an obnoxious laugh," I then flashed him a smile to let him know I was joking.

"Oh I'm hurt." He said his hand over his heart.

"Good." I giggled while getting up and walking to his big T.V. "Where is your remote?"

"Oh do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"I was hoping something along those lines yes, it is only 12:30."

"We can Netflix and chill," with that I walked over and hit him with the pillow.

"We most certainly will not!"

"I was kidding! Although I do have Netflix and we can chill. Get some popcorn too?"

"That sounds splendid." I said sitting next to him cross legged while he used his Xbox controller to scan for movies. We agreed on a martial arts movie that he absolutely loved and I was interested in seeing.

"I'll go grab the popcorn." Dick said and left the room while the opening scene played out. I wanted to get under the covers and be really comfortable, although I wasn't sure if that was too far. Crossing a line that I wasn't sure was drawn. So I looked around for a spare blanket anywhere, relieved to find one sitting on the couch.

I got up and wrapped the blanket around myself and got back into his queen sized bed. It was so comfortable and it had been a very long day for me, I feared I may drift off.

"I put butter on it I hope you don't mind." Dick said returning with a rather big bowl of popcorn and two Sprites.

"Oh thank you, I love butter on the pop of corn." I sat up and accepted his offer of Sprite and grabbing a handful of popcorn once he was comfortable on the bed.

"Hey do you mind sharing some of that blanket?" I stopped mid mouthful, nodding like an _Zarbnarf_ while winged creatures moved about my stomach.

"Thanks." He said with a warm smile.

I tried concentrating on the movie, which was quite interesting and full of action. I tried concentrating on the popcorn, on the how big the T.V was, anything but the way his body felt so close to mine.

We weren't touching but we were close. If I wanted to I could extend my pinkie and I would be touching his, probably very muscular side (or ribs). His breathing was different then it had been before, almost deeper and more controlled and as if he was trying to concentrate on something.

Maybe he was doing the same as me…

I let my heart believe that for a moment then shut it down. No matter how much he may seem to like me, or compliment me I was scared I was not ready for his world. It had been so long since someone had tried to help me like him, or someone I felt so safe with. That was most interesting; feeling safe with a stranger. Dick Grayson wasn't much of a stranger anymore, and he was friends with my friends.

I watched him put the popcorn bowl on his nightstand and sit up a little more in the bed. His eyes flickered over to me and then immediately caught the screen.

"So ah, how are you liking the movie? He said with a nervous jitter to his voice. Which I believe he noticed because he winced in pain.

"It is very entertaining I can see how you love it."

"Yeah I used to watch it a lot as a kid, like when I first learned about martial arts. Once I found out it was on Netflix I was ecstatic, so I'm glad to finally watch it."

I giggled "I find his bald chubby friend most humorous."

"Yeah he's hilarious." We then returned out attention to the screen and I calm down a bit from being next to him.

Soon I felt my eyelids closing and head bobbing. I wanted to fight sleep so as to not miss time with Dick as well as missing when it was time to leave.

"Kori rest, I'll wake you up." Dick said adjusting the blanket so I had more.

"Truly?"

"Yes," he then grabbed his phone from his pockets. "I'll even set an alarm. I should have actually done that sooner."

I smiled and snuggled into his chest. I was too sleep deprived to think about what it may mean for my head to be on his chest. "Is this okay?" I said almost half asleep.

I could almost hear the smile in his voice "this is perfect, now sleep." His hands wrapped around my shoulders and our feet intertwined while I drifted off to sleep.

Someone was gently tugging on my shoulder whispering "wake up" as I wished for the voice to go away. I felt so comfortable, so warm and safe. I did not want to leave this dream yet.

"Kori please you need to get up!" The voice said getting louder.

"Shh go away." I muttered.

"As much as I wish I could let you stay here, you have to be home in twenty-five minutes."

I bolted up at the mention of home. "It takes longer than that to get there!" I said throwing the covers off of me and pulling on my shoes.

"Whoa slow down well be there in time." He said tying his shoelaces. "You're thinking about train time."

I stopped at the door breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh yes I forgot." I ran my fingers through my long hair and tried to wake up some more.

"I'm going to take one of Bruce's cars so I don't worry about you falling off." He stuck his tongue out to the side and I gave a little laugh.

"That is an interesting face." He then made it again and got up, putting on his jacket and turning off the Xbox.

I followed him down long hallways, walking closer than normal due to the eeriness of the hallways. We finally reached a big wooden door that lead into a huge garage. "Oh X'hal how many cars do you own?" I gasped.

"Twenty-two cars and twelve bikes, Bruce owns them though not me."

"Why does one man need so many cars?" I asked while Dick held the door open of a BMW i8.

"He collects some cars, keeping up appearances. People always talk when he shows up in different cars. Dick then closed my door and went to the driver's side. Once he turned on the car it purred and glowed neon blue and was practically begging to be on the road "Now buckle up, this baby loves going fast."

He backed out smoothing and within we were going 75 through the back side of Gotham. The lights of the city were so beautiful and blurry as we zoomed past and the beautiful car beneath us floated off the pavement. Too soon did I find the crummy and dark side of West Gotham approach while the car slowed down to a mere 45.

"Can you text me in the morning so we can plan to meet up later?"

I was flattered that he wanted to see me so soon, but sadly I had work tomorrow night. As well as having to clean up the house that was most likely a horrible mess. "I would love too, but I believe I'm super busy tomorrow."

"That's okay, do you have a laptop maybe we can skype and go over some Gotham High paperwork?"

"That does sound tempting," I teased. "Of course thank you." I said as he pulled up to my shabby pizza shop house.

"Have a goodnight Kori, be safe." He said squeezing my hand.

"Thank you Dick, pleasant _Shlorvolks_." I then reluctantly got out and went up the stairs unlocking the door and watched him drive away once I got in.

Inside my step-father sat with his pants unzipped and a girl snoring on the couch. It smelt of vomit and urine and I wished I was back in Dick's room all warm beside him. I heard the noise of my father waking up and he looked over to me with drunken eyes and a dragging jaw.

"Where the fuck were you tonight?" He said angry and too drunk to take seriously.

"I was at work."

"No you weren't my buddy Nick went over there and he didn't see you."

"I was in the back tonight."

"So you didn't make shit."

"I made some."

"Good we need more fucking beer. Go to the store and buy some."

"Father its two in the morning."

"I don't give a fuck what time it is grab me some fucking beer." He then stared at me impatient. "Now!" and he threw a bottle at me it rolling across the floor till it hit the wall. I ran out and stormed down the stairs praying that no one would mess with me.

The streets had litter all over and the homeless cowered in the corners and on stair steps. Hookers walked in their tall boots and short, short dresses and skirts with tops that let little to the imagination.

"Hey chick." One said to me and I tried to ignore it.

"Hey chick im talkin' to you!" the women said chomping on her gum.

"Yes?" I said looking at her.

"You got any smokes?"

"No I used the rest of mine up." I lied, hating doing it but knowing I had to.

"Oh well, thanks." She said returning to her corner and I walked continued walking to the drugstore. Once there I grabbed a case of beer, not caring what kind it was and walked to the cashier. It was the same smelly man with greased hair, face and shirts that had permeant pit stains.

"Just this," I said taking off my shoe and grabbing a twenty. He smiled a gap tooth smile and stared only at my chest.

"Have I ever asked you out on a date beautiful?"

"Yes, almost every time."

"Why is it that you turn me down?

"Because I am not interested." He leaned over the counter and his breath smelled of smoke and greasy hot dogs.

"I think you are." His hand reached out to me and I slapped it away.

"I just want the beer okay?" I said with anger in my tone.

"You and I both know you're not of age for drinkin, how about you suck me off and you get the pack for free." He then put his finger to his mouth. "I won't tell no body."

"I have absolutely no intention of doing such thing." I hissed.

"Then you can forget about the beer, I hope your father gives you a good smacking for not having any."

"Take the money," and I threw it at him and walked out with the beer. " _Zorkmorking Clorbag._ " What a disgusting man I thought while I tucked the beer close to my chest and walked the three blocks to my house. My step-father was sitting down and the girl was between his knees.

"Oh X'hal!" I said almost dropping the case.

"Candy get up," he said trying to stuff his thing into his pants. "Grab me a damn beer!"

"I'm not your slave you know." She said getting up and taking the case from me.

"Just keep sucking if you want me to forget about the payment for your floor."

I hurried out of the room and locked my door shaking my head and putting on a T-shirt and flannel pants. I pulled the covers over my head and imagined I was in the future. The room was warm and a soft purple, everything was neat. My step-father was far far away from me and I was safe.

Soon I was sound asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, school and work have taken up so much of my time. But here you go another chapter. This one is a bit...um the best way to phrase it is heavy. So please be careful with your personal thoughts, I just want everyone to be safe and if this does upset anyone please please feel free to message me, i'd be more than happy to talk to you. Nevertheless please enjoy and I'll update before the end of February.**

 **p.s thanks to those who reviewed, I always look forward to them!**

 **I do not own the Teen Titans.**

The alarm clock pierced my dream that was slowly losing ground. There was warmth in the dream, as if I was away on another planet. Some place were my brother jammed out to Black Sabbath blaring in his ears, so loud I'm surprised he's not death. My mother is in the kitchen making my favorite Zorkaberry pie. It smells of sugar and tantalizing Zorkaberries that were so sweet and tangy. I see my older sister with flour in her hair and laughing with my mother. It's a place I didn't want to leave.

The alarm clock kept blaring. Outside the sun begun to paint the sky with purples, beautiful pinks and butter creams. Just for a second there was no registration of the noise outside my window, or the TV talking about the numerous murders in Gotham.

I did say for a second.

I rose up, stretching my arms out and arching my back with a big yawn. It was only 6:30 am but I wished I could sleep in. As I do every weekend after a long night of work, although last night was much better than work.

Letting a small smile spread to my lips, I tie toed out into the hall. Ignoring the squeaky step by my step-fathers door. Once in the bathroom I did my morning routine. The water took a while to warm up so I hummed and brushed my teeth. A knock came to the door.

"Excuse me I have to pee." Said the women's voice from last night.

"One moment." I washed out my teeth then let her by while I waited in the hall. I heard my step-fathers snores coming from his room, groaning at the trail of grim that lead up to his door. If there was one thing I didn't clean in this house it was his room. I don't want to know what's in there nor do I plan on making his living space any better than I already do.

Sometimes I believe I should just give up and live in the filth. It seemed almost every night there's was vomit in the living room by him or his friends. Beer bottles and food left out, dare I even say what else I've found. I don't stop cleaning though, because he'd scream and it's gross.

"Thanks, ah what's your name?" The women said. Her very curly pale blonde hair was all mangled, make up smeared and a stale smell came from her.

"Kori," I smiled. I did not hate this women, I barely knew her. But I didn't enjoy her presence. Anyone that spent time with my step-father I despised.  
"That's s purty name," she hiccupped, "you wouldn't by any chance know if he has any sex illnesses do yah?"

I wasn't familiar with her accent. It's was something between southern and New Jersey. "I am sorry to inform that I do not. Although I would recommend a visit with a doctor as soon as possible." She clearly was unhappy with my answer and shoved past me.

I undressed and the water was pleasantly hot. I stood letting my hair cast over my face, feeling the water on my skin taking deep breaths. Zoning out of the world and tried to relive my dream to no avail. I was left feeling emptier than I had before. I decided soon enough that I should get on with my shower and headed back to my room to change.

Sporting black leggings and a dark purple hoodie and my converse I headed for the kitchen to clean up. I switched the news to a show of cute puppies and kittens while I cleaned up the living room. It didn't take too long and at 8 am I left an egg sandwich in the fridge for my step-father and his lovely companion. Heading to my room and kicking the door I leaned against my bed and breathed relief.

My phone buzzed in my pocket but I ignored it to stare at my pealing ceiling, following the cracks all the way to the bottom. Everything comes from a source and grows from that or becomes more cracks. I envisioned my step-fathers life starting from somewhere, doing some bad deed then finding my mother. She probably gave him hope, that whatever went wrong was oaky because you can change your life because it's your own. Clearly he can't live without her, his best self died with her.

I heard his creepy laughter coming from his bedroom, then his hysterical manic coming from his repugnant throat. "Oh Kori" he said holding out the 'y' sound in my name. "Where are you?" He sounded insane and I was frightened. My door slid open with a creak and groan as his long face appeared. "The boys and I want to have a little fun and you're going to help us."

I feared what his words meant, pushed out the horrible thoughts that arose from those words and slowly followed him into the living room. Two of his buddies Rick and Marcus were sprawled on the couch holding beers and interesting masks in their hands. I wished Rick was my Richard instead of my step-fathers, I wished for them all to go away and Dick come rescue me so we could go to his huge mansion, eating chocolate pudding and I would be safe. Those thoughts were foolish and unrealistic, although I still hoped it would come true.

"We have a job down town, some unfinished business if you will." He grew closer to me; cigarettes and cheap ale was stale on his breath. "You're just the girl who will fix it."  
I backed away only to be stopped by a wall and his body coming closer.

"How will I do that?" My voice shook and lip trembled but I stood tall.

All at once his friends jumped me and he begun to laugh.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Have you ever woken up and not been able to move your body? Every nerve sent signals to your brain to run but you sat paralyzed. That was how I was now, a pounding on my head and metal on my wrists. I could tell we were in some kind of a van although I was blind folded. The road was shaky and uneven, bodies bumped into me and I felt fingers creeping up my thighs.

"Back off!" I hissed.

"Sure she's the one to do the job? She might bite." Said a deep raspy voice.

"She'll like her don't worry Jack." Said one of his friends using my step-fathers name. My step-father hadn't asked the question but he felt the necessity to only answer him. I was unsure if what was to come of my near future, whether that was the worst I could think or some kind of other endeavor. This sadly isn't the first time this has happened.

When I was fourteen years old my step-father came home for the first time in four days, he reeked of sweat, ale, cigarettes and another smell that I would later recognize as sex. "Oh pretty Kori," he had said, "you look so like you're mother," he smiled for a moment then spit at my feet. "It sickens me, but your beauty brings me fortune."

I was so young and unaware of what his words could mean, mourning a mother and siblings all too be left in a hell of his own making and no way for me to get out anytime soon; that I didn't care and followed along with him. He was all had, no matter that he was cruel.

He took me to meet one of his friends who ran an underground sex club. He had run out of money I guess and needed some way to pay the guy off. Now don't worry nothing that bad happened to me, the drugged out girls and some boys where only comfortable with me. So I helped clean them up and around the underground club until the man was satisfied. I hate to think that those boys and girls were forced to be there, but it seemed that some were and some weren't.

That's the thing about these parts of Gotham, and any other crummy city. You get paid with sex, everyone is a victim to sexual desire and if you're so desperate for cash, its easy money. I prayed this was the same thing, but I also told myself that I might not be so lucky this time.

The van was brought to a halt the doors were opened and light poured into the cab. Hands grabbed at me as I struggled against their strength, not being able to see where they were coming from or ways to incapacitate them either. Hands grabbed at my long hair and dragged me along dirt, rocks and concrete. My bare ankles screamed out in pain from the skin tearing from the contact of the ground, my knees became damp as I scrapped them from my twisting and turning away from hands.

"Stop moving bitch!" Someone screamed at me the punched me in the gut.

The man holding my hair stopped "don't damage her more than she's doing to herself." And a shot fired from a gun with the powerful thud of a limp body following it. I couldn't help but yelp in terror. "Shut up Kori." The man holding me was my step-father, he just killed one of his friends for just punching me. Was it twisted that I was grateful? That for once, in the worst circumstance he showed even the littlest bit of care.

Nothing scared me more than that.

My phone buzzed again in my pocket and my step-father yanked my hair. "Give me your phone."

"If you didn't notice I don't have hands." I spat. I was slapped for it. His hands reached into the pockets on the side of my leggings and laughed.

"Who the fuck names there kid Dick?" His manic laughter fully erupting. "Is he another boy your giving your shitty self too? What a little whore you are, but what fun!" He laughed again and threw my phone to one of his friends. "Don't lose that, her mother bought it."

He dragged me on again and pounded on a door. Someone opened it and I was dragged along this time feeling something like smooth wooden floors and soft carpets. More doors and stairs leading down, I was dragged every step and my knees tore.

The men holding me stopped and moved along a cold and damp room, then to be thrown onto a metal chair with my ankles and hands tied to it.

"She doesn't look so good." A feminine voice rung out.

"She'll be fine." My step-fathers voice hissed. "Now where's your boss?"

This feminine voice laughed "he'll be here in a moment don't worry" her heels clicked along the cement floor towards me.

"Hey sista you probably don't know what's going on, if you're scared don't worry," her voice then lowered "this will be quick but I'm sorry."

She seemed like she had no idea that I was my step-fathers step-daughter, whatever was going on I felt myself begin to put a little trust in this women I hadn't seen yet. Although every part of me begged me to run.

"Just where's the stuff." My step-fathers voice said annoyed.

"It's on its way." The women answered, her heels clicking away from me.

"I need this stuff before 10," he spat and then scuffled a little.

"Then you should have come sooner, you answered to us we don't answer to you." Her voice was cool and calm.

I heard a door slam open and heavy footsteps pounded on the ground. "Jack my man!" the voice roared. "I'm so glad to see you and oh! Who's this?" he said with false surprise.

"That's my Kori," I hated that he dared call me his of any form.

"Oh nice, she'll do very well." I heard his footsteps coming closer to mine and he grabbed my chin in his big hands to get a better look of me. I tried to bite him and he moved his hand away. "A little feisty is she not?" he chuckled.

"She'll settle down, now can I have my stuff." My step-father was impatient and annoyed.

"Oh yes," I'm assuming the man brought something out of his pocket and gave it to my step-father.

"Have her back by eleven she has work at twelve." He said then left me.

After the door was shut the women's heels clicked towards me and I felt the blindfold come off. The room was dimly lit, dark red walls and deep wooden beams matched the doors and the scares furniture in the room. The women had dyed her hair one side red the other black, with a pale face, heavy eye makeup and bold red lips. The man beside her was bulky and seemed very rich.

"What are you going to do with me?" I growled.

"Nothin' too bad, we just need yah to take few photos to pay for yah daddy's dope." The women said.

"So he's dealing dope now or is he finally addicted to something other than alcohol."

"He's under my contract." Said the rich man, his face was almost handsome with a scar on his cheek and dark black hair. He started to walk around me. "You see I'm a very good business man, you might an entrepreneur with all the businesses I run. I work with some of the most wealthiest men in Gotham, hell even the great Bruce Wayne asks me for advice on occasion." I only knew little of Mr. Wayne, but I highly doubted he dealt with this man. "So missy if you ever plan on telling the police on me, I'll destroy you," he leaned over to me his breath hot on my face, " and trust me I'll still sleep well at night." He then backed away and continued to walk in front of me.

"So your daddy here sells dope to the kids on the street, and uses my girls sometimes. I don't like that when he doesn't pay." He said venomous. "So you're going to take for pictures for me darling and I'm going to give them to those rich in Gotham, whose wives tell them to stick in a sock instead of giving them pleasure."

"You will never!" I said with fury.

He grabbed my throat, "then you'll be in the bottom of the river and no one is going to miss you."

"Sir, let me talk to her, maybe explain more of this." The women looked at me with a moment of panic. She seemed to have dealt with this a lot and didn't want me to be dead for some reason. He most likely had something against her to have her here.

"Very well, Harley tell Kori here what she's to do."

"It's not so bad, we just need shots of your chest and ass mostly."

"I don't want my face in them." I said understanding my only way out of this was to comply.

The women looked to the man, "she has a nice enough body they don't need to see her face." He rubbed his chin.

"Very well, as long as you agree to do everything we tell you."

I bowed my head in shame. "Yes."

Two men came in and picked me up in the chair carrying me to a room adjacent this one. Comparatively this wasn't as bad as I had feared. In a way it was basically my job all ready, pose for people willing to pay and look hot. I only hoped, I said with desperate need that the man stayed true to not have my face in it.

I was told to wear this one piece lace get up and do basic poses that really was only to show off the lingerie. It wasn't until after a couple shots that I was asked do anything crude. They zoomed in on my chest and my ass as I bent over. I hated every part of it, but tried to think of it as work. I was grateful that you couldn't see the stiches from Friday night; I had no idea what they would do to me if they saw them. So I refused to take off any part of the outfit and told them I was only seventeen, which made the photographers uncomfortable and Harley gasped.

"No, no, no!" she said angered, "your step-father has really outdone himself hasn't he?" Harley walked up to me and threw a blanket over my shoulders. "We are running a business no matter how corrupt it may be, we can't have you posing anything without skin I will not allow it!"

The big man got up from his chair and stood dangerously close to Harley, "you sure are going overboard trying to protect this girl." His voice was like a snakes, I practically heard him hiss.

"She's only seventeen, you've seen her step-father I will allow many things," she then looked over to me with a sober expression that hardened when she looked at the big man, "she doesn't deserve this. Most of our girls choose to do the shoot and other things, she has had no choice in the matter."

"She's not supposed too." He said with a chuckle.

Harley pursed her lips, "yah expect did nothin' other than her mom hook up with a screw up."

He sighed "I suppose you are right again." He smiled over to me, "besides I think because of these shoots she'll pay her father's debt off pretty quick."

"He's not my father!" I growled. "That man will never be my father, my mother was the fool for being with him!"

The man rose his hands up "don't be so touchy." He then smiled and walked out of the room. Everyone relaxed in an instant and Harley spun around.

"Sista you better change, the sooner you're out of here the better."

"Thank you so much." I said running to the thin sheet to change and then followed Harley out the door.

She pointed to a black Rolls Royce, "he'll take yah were you need to go."

Just before she turned around I engulfed her in a huge hug, "thank you so much, I do hope that you will be safe." I had not time to see her expression as I jumped into the car and told the man to drop me off at gas station by my house. A sense of calm washed over me the further I got away from that horrible place, praying to X'hal that what happened within those walls would soon end.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Midday, druggies roamed around street corners trying to get some cash by passing off as homeless. Sure a lot of them were homeless, but they only wanted drugs not food. Preteens rode around on bikes hollering and messing around, some causing mischief others just playing. The gas station was busy selling hot sandwiches and cars pouring in and out of it. I walked in glad to see that the man who usually harassed me wasn't on shift and instead a nicer lady sat.

"May I use your restroom?" I asked. She looked up with her heavily makeup covered eyes and powered evident on her nose.

"Use at your own risk, you might catch an STD." She laughed and handed me the key while I smiled. The bathrooms were gross due to no one bothering to maintain them nor people giving a crap where they (if I am to be so blunt) cramp. I was aware that you may in fact get some sort of illness from being in here, but an STD is highly unlikely unless someone wiped their genitals all over the toilet seat. Even then that's not how STDs worked. Still I only was in the bathroom to look in the cracked mirror. Someone had clearly had hit it, either with their fist or someone else's head. Who knows honestly?

Starring back at myself I looked awful, my hair was a mess and my face was further bruised then before. I was able to cover up the bruises from before with some good foundation, now you could clearly see the swelling of my right cheek; purple and blue soaking up the color of my skin. My lip was cut on the side, which if I truly wanted to I could say it was a lip piercing gone wrong. Although teachers rarely asked anymore if I had bruises, it sadly seemed to be a common thing around this area.

Once I was done trying to comb my hair with my fingers and look somewhat presentable, I handed the key back and began to walk to the place I hated the most. My black pants were torn at the knees, my feet ached and my head was pounding. It was like having a very bad hangover that wouldn't go away, I feared I had received a concussion. _That_ was the last thing I needed to worry about right now.

Paul's Pizza was in plain view, melting cheese and burnt dough pinched at your sense the second your foot stepped on the block. People jammed inside were watching some sort of sports game, while others smoked a cigarette outside. Avoiding everyone's stares I quickly run up the steps, ignoring the shooting pain in my left ankle which was worst then the right. Hesitantly I knocked on the door, relieved that no one answered.

We left a spare key in a small box under the gutters in a makeshift hole of sorts, I grabbed it and unlocked the door. Walking in ignoring the huge mess that plagued me every time I stepped foot in this house. Heading straight to my room I locked my door and slide against it. Briefly I closed my eyes and tried to make everything go away. The scent of cheese, laughter, the aching in my head, ankles, knees, and sides. I tried to forget what had just happened. Anger boiled up in me; hatred for my step-father and his _clorbag_ friends filling my veins.

In this instant it didn't matter that I promised my mother anything. I didn't matter that I would leave behind the memory of what once was my home. Nothing mattered. This was a straw that broke the back of camels, no longer would I stand to live here in fear of my own life! I rose up quickly, blood rushing to my head and feeling light headed. I paused for a singular moment only then looked for my phone. Praying that it wasn't still with my step-father. Heading out of my room and into the kitchen where my phone lay on the counter. I grabbed in then half ran half limped to my room. I tour through my dresser piling what little clothes I had into my school bag. Ravens bracelet, my mother's silver box, and anything else super valuable to me was stuffed into a thread bare bag. In my closet, that you can barely call a closet I looked for a suit case of some sort glad to have found my purple one from when I moved her so many years ago.

I emptied my school bag, humorlessly laughing at myself for not doing so first and grabbed my blanket and pillow into the suitcase. My school books were put into my backpack along with notebooks and my laptop that I got from my mother, and earphones. I rushed into the bathroom pouring any of my belongings into a plastic bag and stuffed them into my schoolbag.

Pulling my phone from my pocket I looked for my desired contact then breathed a sigh of relief once it began ringing. They picked up and I shed a tear of happiness. "Hello yes, I'm sorry to call but I need a huge favor from you." The voice on the other side was more than happy to oblige.

"Yes I'll meet you at Gotham Memorial Library, thank you so much." The phone call ended and I took a moment to look out on to the only room that was my save haven for so many years. Taking a moment to remember found memories before I closed the door and for the first time in my whole life I walked out on what tortured me the most.

"Please forgive me Mother," I whispered to and empty house then slammed the door and never looked back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this has taken forever to write. Their has been a lot going on. But I finally wrote it! Just so everyone know's I fully intended to finish this story. I will. Just give me time :P**

 **Thank you to all of those who reviewed it means so much to me! I hope you all enjoy. :)**

Gotham Memorial Library was filled with people rushing around. School students buried their noses in paper work and huge books with over 900 words per page. Every Sunday they had volunteers read to the city children who were under privileged, as well as helping them learn to read seated in the corner. It was one of the good things done to try and fix this city. I looked onto them with a smile. Beside the main entrance a tall bulky man stood. Long fiery Orange bread adorned his oh so familiar face.

"Uncle Galfore!" I said running up to him and being engulfed in his warm arms. Tears struck my eyes and I felt safer in the arms I have missed for years.

"My bungorf oh how I've missed you," he said tightening his hold on me.

We stayed in that embrace for a longtime. My nerves calming down. Finally he looked at me, "my Little Starfire," his voice was filled with warmth at my childhood nickname, "what has happened to you?" Pain was evident in his face although he tried to hold it in.

"Oh uncle now is not the place," I said somber.

"Then let us be on our way." He said walking towards my things and holding all of it in his big hands. I followed him toward the parking lot were we popped into his ford F 150, the green color was worn down drastically since I had last seen him.

"I am the surprised this beast still runs." I teased as he unlocked the cabin.

The truck whined as it took on his weight. "This beast shall never cease running, not while I am still alive."

"Then let us pray she runs forever." I said with a pinch of my heart while he smiled with happy tears behind his eyes.

"Thank you," he said trying to cover up his emotions and I smiled.

Uncle Galfore lives an hour outside of Gotham; works at his hardware store and does a great job of taking care of those around him. Sadly I was never able to be one.

When my mother died four years ago my step-father naturally gained custody. My uncle Galfore, who truly is not related to me in any other way other than a great friend to my parents, tried to win custody over me when he first saw my step-fathers parenting skills.

The case went on for almost two years of evidence being tampered with and my step-father pretending. Plus...my mother wanted me to be under my step-father. I have to believe she thought it was the best, she couldn't have predicted how he'd treat me. Galfore was forbidden to talk to me anymore, and my step-father even threatened to put a restraining order on him.

In the past I had been scared to speak to my beloved uncle, terrified of my step-fathers repercussions and letting my mother down. Today however had been enough. I felt guilty still the further I got away from Gotham. I knew I had to be back for school...for work. Oh how would I explain that to him? He would never let me go back if he knew the gravity of the situation.

As we pulled up to his home I felt my heart flutter with hope, maybe telling him everything would be good for me. Maybe living here could be good for me too. My heart screamed out someone name I tried to ignore. Moving here would mean giving up my friendships, and my way of life. Not that it was all too great, but my friends helped me with so much. I couldn't just leave them.

Uncle Galfores house was littered with old license plate signs, and street signs automobile parts the  
At spilled out from his working garage along with junkyard cars waiting to cease to rust. As a child I was fascinated by how many cars he had around. Ryan and I would play driver or some kind of game in them all the time. But those days are long gone.

We both walked in he heaved my bags Into the living room that was full of paperwork and stacked books. Then he walked into the kitchen and began cooking something.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

My stomach rumbled "not particularly" I was starving but I couldn't bring myself to eat after this morning.

"Okay." He said cooking two large pieces of meat and the veggies. I smiled, he was a sweet man. I missed him dearly.

"You seemed to have accumulated more clutter" I giggled.

"Don't you know that's what happens over time?" He said sadly. "Maybe with you around more we can work on organizing it." I hated the drafted sound in his voice, like he knew I wouldn't stay. That I couldn't.

"Uncle I am glad to have seen you, and that you have come to see me on such short notice." I looked out onto the darkening sky, "all I know is in Gotham. My friends and school." I smiled, "plus Dick Grayson is helping me get into Gotham Academy."

Galfore humphed.

"What does that mean?" I said taking a little offense.

"I don't give in to much of the media, but from what I know he doesn't have your best interest in mind."

"That's not true!" I said standing up and he turned around with a raised hand, and a smooth voice.

"Princess I did not mean it against him. I am only looking out for you, in anyway I can."

I sat down and sighed "my anger is not towards you but those beasts in the media. He is a kind hearted man and so sweet. I cannot imagine him being the cruel."

"People may surprise you Starfire," he then smiled "you never know though." He was trying to help me, or show he had nothing against Dick. Although I could tell he wasn't too fond of him either.

"Uncle Galfore," I said quietly, " i need to go back at soon."

"Then why call me!" He said raising his voice only a little, he covered his face with his hands, "forgive me. I have not seen you, nor do I know of what has come of you. All I can imagine is terrible things Kori. It is hard picturing you going back there."

I bowed my head "I know..." My voice was weak with a heart that felt like it was shrinking with every new breath. I felt as if I should cry, the numb state I was in wouldn't allow it.

Galfore embraced me in a hug, "it is the o and k Kori. You'll go back and see your friends, work on a way to get you into that academy. As long as your safe, I will be happy with your decision."

"Thank you." I said with my arms still around him. There wasn't much more I could say; today's events shocked me. Seeing Galfore brought back memories both joyful and full of pain, it was hard to know which emotion to follow.

I looked over to the clock and knew I was working soon. What could I tell miss Kate? I'd be fired for sure. Although in the end was that a bad thing? I didn't enjoy the work, I was ashamed of it. In a way it was fun but I feel dirty after dancing, older men drooling at my moves and body. Working there was also connected to my step-father, I was ridding myself of him, did that not mean to change my occupation?

Pulling out my phone for the first time all day I saw five missed texts combined with Rachael and Dick. Of course I couldn't look at that now I had to call Miss Kate.

My chest felt tight, nerves not knowing what to do with themselves as the phone rang. What would I tell her? I've never quit a job before. What could I possibly say?

"Hello Kate speaking" her voice was seductive, as it was every time she answered the phone.

"Hello Miss Kate this is Kori." My voice was trembling.

"Oh hey what's wrong?" Either she heard my quivering voice or she assumed because I called.

"Well I moved out of my step-fathers house, and..." I hesitated," I'm with my uncle who lives far away-"

"So you won't make it to work again? Kori you can't make a habit of this, one night is fine and I understand you have a lot going on. But in running a business here i can't have you gone all the time."

"Yes I, I know..." I took a deep breath," but I cannot work there anymore."

The line became eerily quiet.

"Hello...?"

"Kori." Her voice was stern, "I pulled a lot of strings to get you this job. I worked with you, I'm already down Pearl because she sprained her ankle and now you're QUIETING? I'm sorry but calling is very unprofessional. This is a business and if you're going to act like this then I don't won't you working for me."

I did not understand why she was being so mean, normally she was so kind and nice. Guilt was all I could feel in this moment, I didn't not know what to do.

"Miss Kate I appreciate everything's you've done for me and will carry that always. But I cannot work there anymore it is too close to my step-father and I am trying to better my life. Thank you for me working there I am sorry this is unprofessional, but I must do this."

She took a deep sigh "fine, what's your current address so I can mail you your remaining paycheck?"

"Oh I do not have a current address right now." I didn't know if I was living with Galfore or not. If I could mail things to him, possibly I could have them at the post office. "Is there any way to leave it at the post office in my name?"

"I'll leave it at Gotham Post office by the library. Have a nice life." Then the line went dead.

I felt a wave of relief, even though the guilt still lingered. I would miss the friends I made there, however, I knew this was for the best. Possibly I could get another job as a waitress or receptionist, Liberian even. Either way I was too tired to think of much right now. My body and brain were moving like a snail, if that was the right way of saying it.

"Uncle Galfore?" He appeared from the kitchen holding two live chickens.

"Yes my little bungorf."

"Where can I go to rest, It's been an exhausting day."

"Upstairs in the second bedroom," he then walked back into the kitchen while the chickens squawked.

His stairs creaked almost like the ones up to my old house, although the smell of cheese was missing. Old pictures adorned the walls, some with dust that looked imbedded into the frame, others fairly new or always cleaned. Those were ones of us.

It was the Christmas before my mother died; Galfore dressed up as a red haired Santa (who I still believe is creepy and do not understand the silly tradition) while my mother was wearing a beautiful navy blue dress, Kom wore this adorable black sweater and plan pants, while my brother was still in his PJ's. We were all smiling and happy that day, holding each other close as my step-father took the picture.

Tears pricked my eyes, accompanied by the dull ach in my core.

I pushed it away and moved on, not paying much attention to the mess in the faded dark green hallway carpet, or what laid on the bed. Just shifted it off and laid down. Hopefully soon sleep would find me.

Dick Grayson wouldn't stop texting me.

He had no idea where I was, just knew it wasn't 'home.' I liked that he didn't push for me to tell him things, he just let it go and kept me laughing.

I think he, like Racheal were glad to know I wasn't home, or with my step-father. Racheal didn't know much about Galfore only that he was a close family friend. As far as she knew though anyone was better than my step-father. Neither of them knew about what he did to make me leave. How could I even begin to tell them that? I was so ashamed.

'So how's the farm?' Dick sent.

'It's more of a graveyard for cars.'

'Graveyards can be cool, yah know fixing up cars and stuff. You ever get to do that?'

'On occasion, I've worked on a few bikes here and there.'

'You're lying.' I knew he was teasing.

'No joke, summers up here Galfore taught me stuff.'

'Jase and I do that a lot in the garage, maybe you'd like to join?'

'I'm really not that good.'

'So? It's fun.'

'Okay J'

Galfore then called me downstairs where were discussed what to do about school and who I was going to stay with. Racheal was a possible solution, and Galfore could always commute me every day. But that would lead into late nights that he wasn't comfortable with. He seriously had no idea what I knew how to handle. Late nights in the worst part of Gotham was normal for me, occasionally kicking someone in the groin was also a very normal thing for me.

Racheal would be ideal to stay with, she is my best of friends. Living with her till school was finished sounded wonderful. However, her family was dealing with her father being a sadistic asshole. We had that in common. The bigger issue was if I stay in West Gotham High, or go to Gotham Academy. The money I had from working barely covered a semester let alone a year. Scholarships were available for "deserving" students, normally they were determined in the beginning of the school year, and this was towards the fall. Students transferred all the time… I hope I still have a shot.

"Kori?" Dick texted.  
"Greetings."

"You stopped responding :p."

"Oh yes, Galfore and I were discussing where I should go to school."

"Your very formal when you text, and speak," he sent followed by another text. " And why don't you let me

help? My dad helps with a lot of the scholarships at GA."

It sounded wonderful and so simple to have Bruce Wayne, multi billionaire take care of my tuition. I couldn't let him pick me over other students though, possibly more deserving ones.

"Thank you, but I don't want him to just let me in. Would it not be fair?"

"I mean he's not going to let you in just because I said so, but he gives away a lot of scholarships to good students in circumstances that would prevent them from a good education." He then sent another one "knowledge is power :D"

I laughed " :) as long as he thinks I deserve it and can earn it, I would be honored to accept." I then winced and sent another text. "I mean I would be honored anyway! It's so generous if him! I just want it to be fair, sorry that may have come off on the wrong way."

"Haha your good, but seriously I'm at the scholarship ceremonies. You're by far the one who deserves it the most, the shit you've had to deal with. I'm glad you got out of there."

"Me too. "His text made me blush and feel something warm inside my chest. More than Rachael has or any other person has. I was unsure what to do about it, other than just deal with it of course.

I looked up at galore who starred at me with a funny expression, "is there something wrong uncle Galfore?" I questioned.

"No, no dear child." He then smiled "those instruments of yours are quite interesting."

I looked at my phone "this?"

"Yes what a mystery." Galfore then laughed "who are you communicating with?"

"Dick, he's telling me Mr. Wayne could approve scholarships for me."

"That's very kind of him, I know you've earned it." He smiled proud, mixed emotions in his eyes. "I wish I was here for you more Kori, your such a beautiful smart girl. So much could have been different if I had been there for you. "

I placed a hand upon his shoulder "that is of no importance now, we are together and safe today. That is what matters." We then hugged briefly before he pushed away to wipe tears from his eyes.

"I'm such a big gush." He said wiping tears away while I gave his hand a squeeze.

"I spoke with Bruce." Dick's text appeared in my phone with nervous hitters to follow it. "He would like for you and your uncle to join us for dinner, if that's cool."

"What is Dick saying now?" Galfore wondered out loud.

"He would like for you and me to join him for dinner. "

"Tonight?" I sent back.

Dick responded quickly "if that's okay with you. "

"That would be lovely :)" My heart was beating so fast. Seeing Grayson excited me along with a multitude of emotions I couldn't muster into words.  
"I told him tonight is okay." I said nervously bouncing my knee up and down.

Galfore stood suddenly "I must prepare!" And thumbed his way upstairs.

Oh X'hal! I had no clothes! I mean yes, I had clothes but nothing that would be formal enough for tonight. Practically flying up the stairs I knocked on Galfore's door.

"Yes?" He called.

"I have nothing formal to wear." My voice was subdued waiting for his reply. Fearing that he would be angry with me. I wasn't his child, and I was already asking for something.

The door slammed open and Galfore stood in a white button down shirt, a bow dark purple bow tie with a black suit jacket that was slightly faded. Already his hair was combed back, although it didn't stay.

"You look handsome."

"Thank you Kori, as for your dress we can go to the store now or you can drive? Do you know how to drive?"

"Um..." I intertwined my thumbs. "Very little, it has been awhile."

"You also don't know the area I forgot." He walked past me down the stairs hollering my name at the door. I bolted to the car. We drove down the road io the nearest thrift store. I wasn't about to buy a beautiful $100+ dress. Manly because I didn't have the money or the heart to have Galfore pay for it.

The town was small very small, urban and run down. Even though it was barely an hour away from Gotham it was completely different. Farms were everywhere, with your closest neighbors six miles away. A small cafe was next to the thrift store with older men smoking tobacco outside and sipping bland coffee with old creamer. The bank looked sad, like someone had bullied it and it preferred to be alone and cower. Even the market place was sad, although more people were in there shopping for Milk and bread.

"Farm fresh produce!" The sign read adorned with a faded painting of vegetables and fruits.

Internally I groaned. There was no way I'd find something nice enough to go the Wayne Mansion.

Into the thrift shop I went to the dresses; all were either black, brown or faded white. Dust and dirt stains, even some pit stains on the fabric.

"Oh X'hal." I sighed looking at Galfore, his expression was unreadable and he walked to the counter while I tried to find a way to make one of the dresses work.

A lady with dyed blue hair and nose rings walked up chomping on gum.

"Greetings." I said smiling.

"Greetings," she said kindly. "I hear your looking for a special dress?"

I looked downward "yes, I am afraid these will not do."

A smirk came across her lips "come with me." The girl led me down to the basement. The scent of mildew attack my nose, air feeling damn and tickling my throat.

"Down here we keep the better attire," she shrugged," don't ask me why but I think it's cuz the boss doesn't want these stolen or ruined." Behind a black door a couple rows or clothes hung. Immediately you could tell they were better quality; colors more vibrant, fabrics not torn or stained-for the most part.

"I like these dresses," she said pullout darker dresses of beautiful deep blues and greens, maroon and checkered patterns. "I don't know your style, and you have this very orange completion. Normally I'd think you spent longer in the tanning machine, but Mr. Galfore has it too, so I think you're cool."

I blushed "I think your pretty cool too."

"Thanks, I mean I have deep olive skin, almost a greenish tan and sometimes people make fun of me for it."

"That is most unkind," I never understood why people insisted upon doing the teasing of others.

She gave a whole hearted laugh "girl you have no idea." She then looked sad for a moment. "They call me chink and everything like racial slurs, but I'm only half Asian yah know?" The girl shook her head.

"People are uneducated, some feel a necessity to be cruel." Of course I had deeper meaning in saying this. In my life and line of work, I've experienced many cruel people. My mind drifted only a moment to Dick Grayson and his kindness.

I pulled out a dress to hide my blush.

"That one's pretty," the girl said. It was. A deep green dress showing only a little bit of my bare back and cleavage. "Try it on."

I walked over to the bathroom and tried on the green dress, it hugged all my curves and looked beautiful against my skin. Still elegant and classy but sexy as well. Excitement washed over thinking of how Dick might like the dress...and me.

"That one's beautiful," the girl said. Galfore agreed.

We bought the dress, saying goodbye to the kind girl and headed home to change as well as head on the road towards Gotham. The ride felt interminable, as if we were going at the snail's pace. It did not help that all I did was nervously fidget and straight my dress a million of times to rid myself of this anxious feeling.

Not only was I to see Dick after everything with my step-father, his father was going to access me for worthiness of the scholarship. It came to no surprise that Bruce Wayne was a benefactor of Gotham Academy. He was a benefactor of many things such as the orphanage in Gotham. Which by far was one of the best Orphanages in the country, in contribution of Mr. Wayne. Ironic that Gotham one of the worst cities had the best for orphans.

Upon arriving at Wayne Manor, Galfore let out a long whistle. "It has been quite some time since I have seen a house so massive."

"It's beautiful inside, and oh the library has just about every book in the world!" Galfore spared me a curious glance.

"So you have been here many times?"

"Only twice, its beauty is unforgettable." I blushed remembering the first morning with him, how wonderful it felt to meet such an amazing person. I knew by now that I was 'catching the feelings' for Dick Grayson. Thinking about him made me anxious and excited, being with him made me feel warm and whole. Possibly it was not the boyfriend girlfriend feelings, just an extremely deep friendship we were building.

Alfred was waiting by the grand entrance, looking regal as ever. "Good evening Miss. Kori," he bowed then looked to Galfore. "Good evening sir."

"Alfred this is Galfore, my uncle." Alfred smiled whole heartedly.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Galfore, please follow me." Alfred said extending his arm as a welcome in to the Wayne Manor. I looked to Galfore who was in awe of its beauty and size. So many gorgeous and detailed paintings with beautiful furnishings and marble floors. Galfore and I both had never been in a place such as this, not even the town hall back in Tamerian.

Alfred led us to the dining hall where I sucked in a breath upon seeing Dick. Words could not describe how breathing taking he looked in a black tux. His hair absent of the usual gel, instead falling on his clear skin. The contrast of black bringing out his sapphire eyes and glowing pale skin. I think I forgot how to breathe.

Both Bruce and Dick were standing by their chairs, Bruce came up to greet Galfore and myself.

"Pleasure to see you again Kori," he looked to Galfore, "Hello sir."

Galfore extended his huge hand with Bruce's looking small in comparison. "It is an honor to meet you Mr. Wayne, I thank you for considering Kori for your scholarship and inviting us over for dinner."

Bruce Wayne smiled a million dollar smile, one that was practiced time and time again, only to become the natural smile for guests and the tabloids. "Thank you, let us take a set."

I looked over to Dick who was beside Bruce with a goofy smile on his face, which only made him more endearing. 'Hi Kori," he said nervously by my side. "You look very beautiful." His face was the deep crimson that I was being to love again.

"As do you," a blush of my own painting my face.

Dick looked over to Galfore a bit scared of his bulk and nervous to have met someone of my family. "Hello sir." Dick said formally.

"Greetings." Galfore exchanged as we all sat down. Dick was of course a gentlemen and slide my seat in for me, scooting to side next to me. Bruce gave him a look, which I could only interpret as annoyed with his son.

He cleared his throat, "Dick not to be rude, but you're supposed to sit on the opposite side."

Dick of course gave his father a death glare and reluctantly moved to the opposite side of the table. It was clear he was annoyed although he tried to cover it up.

The first course was severed, a beautiful soup in a delicious crème broth. Both Galfore and I were on our best behavior. Sitting straight and hoping we were eating with the right utensil. Why did there need to be two spoons and three forks? I looked over to Dick in panic as more courses were served. A faint smile formed on his rosy lips, picking up the correct fork and taking a bite of his food.

"Now Kori if I am correct you're currently enrolled in West Gotham High." Bruce said sipping some wine.

"Yes, that is correct."

"How are your grades there? I know it is a bit of a rough school to say the least."

"Maybe you should do some fundraising dad," Dick remarked.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." Bruce said his eyebrows going up. My stomach sank thinking that Bruce would prefer that then having me attended such a prestigious school. After all I was a girl from the worst part of Gotham. The first night I came here I was already trouble. He would not want to have a scholarship in my name. Why on earth was I foolish enough to believe I'd be good enough for Bruce Wayne.

"But now back to Kori, how are your grades there?" Bruce said giving my heart hope again.

"I am in all the advanced classes the school provides, as well as a GPA of 4.5."

"What is your grading scale?" Bruce inquired.

"4.0, but it is possible to get a 4.5 although quite rare."

"So you are very smart." He said with a proud smile.

"Told yah!" Dick said chuckling at his father.

My blush grew deeper, "It is only due to studying and paying attention."

"That still makes you smart Kori, now how about extracurriculars? Are you involved in sports or other activities?"

I froze. Panic spreading across my body. I could not tell him about my step-father. How caring for him was my main activity after school, nor could I tell him about my line of work. It was shameful and degrading. I looked to Dick who was concerned.

"I…I sometimes tutor students in math and science."

"Kori manly takes care of her father and the house," Galfore said rushing to defend me, "her mother passed away four years ago, and she was left in his custody. Regretfully of course, I wish she was left to me. But I am not of her blood just a very dear friend of her late father and mother. Jack went downhill after her mother passed, almost immobilizing him to perform any real work. Therefore Kori took over, cleaning and running the house as best she could. She has been working here and there to help pay for things and to my knowledge save up for school. As of late her step-father has been cruel, so now she is living with me. Sadly I live an hour away, but her life and friends are here. I am hoping that with this scholarship and whatever else I can scramble up, she can go to Gotham Academy," he reached his hand to my shoulder, "she is a wonderful, hard working girl. I wish the best for her."

Bruce was silent.

I was in turmoil.

Perhaps he had said too much about the wrong things, perhaps this would sway away Bruce's opinion of me. He could think I am undeserving or not repaired for what GA has. I looked down at my half eaten meal, trying to find some solace in the mashed potatoes or gravy.

"That takes a lot of responsibility for someone of your age Kori." Bruce said with a kind voice. "Not many children can handle losing a parent, then having to replace their role in the family." His smile grew wide. "Not to mention having excellent grades at your school, were the average is a 2.0." Bruce sipped his wine and shared a smile with his son.

"I would be honored to give you a full ride scholarship."

I gasped. I shook my head in shock. A full ride scholarship. That means I made it! Tears pricked my eyes and I went up and hugged Bruce. "Oh thank you, thank you!" He was unprepared for my hug but got up and settled into it.

"You're welcome." He said patting my back. I did not want him to be uncomfortable so I broke the hug, whipping the little tears from my eyes. Dick was beside me smiling wide.

"Congrats Kori, I knew you'd get it." He then hugged me. His arms were so warm and strong around my body I did not want to let go. Both Galfore and Bruce coughed uncomfortably when, Dick and I remained in embrace for a little longer then recommended.

Sitting down I could not stifle the smile on my face or the joy within my heart. I felt like flying it was so wondrous!

"Now Kori there is one problem." He said crushing my euphoria, with no time to prepare for that I let out an eep.

He was quick to cease my worries, "it is not a huge problem, do not fret." He looked to Galfore, "Galfore stated that he lived an hour away, which is most inconvenient for school. I would not want you to stay with your fathers, so now the question is where do you stay?"

"She could stay here!" Dick jumping at the chance. Bruce shot him a look.

"I would not want to impose on your home!" I said hoping Bruce knew I wished to not overstep.

"You wouldn't be Kori, this place is huge! You could stay no one would mind. You'd have your own room and bathroom. Plus Alfred's chocolate pudding whenever you wanted!" Dick excitement was so charming and made me hopeful for the idea.

"I do not know if that is the best decision," Galfore said crushing both Dick and I's hopes. "Mr. Wayne your home is lovely, and the most beautiful I have ever seen in my years. But I do not know if having Kori live here with you I right. You have done so much already with the scholarship, both Kori and I would not want to overstep."

Bruce stayed silent for a while thinking, "well she would not be over stepping, Dick has a point this house is huge. It would unethical for you to drive so long to school, or return to your step-father." Bruce took another sip of wine, loving the anticipation he was making for me and probably Dick as well. "I think it is perfectly fine if you stay here. And, no before you ask. You would not be overstepping." Bruce laughed and Dick smiled happily while I could not thank him enough.

"There are no words to convey how grateful I am sir."

"Just keep up to good grades, and promise to use my library." He chuckled.

"Of course! I will not let you down." I said with so much joy and happiness, it was as if I had woken from the best kind of dream, only to learn it was actually reality.

"If you would not mind Galfore I would love to speak with you privately before we part for the night."

"Of course," Galfore said while both Dick and I walked out of the room, I waved goodbye and thanked him again before Alfred closed the dining room door, and left Dick and I to sit on a couch in the grand living room.

He took my hand and sat close to me, "I'm so happy you're going to stay with us."

"I am too." I said looking into his eyes, heat traveling to my cheeks and I looked down to hide. Dick's hand held my face, bringing me back to look at him.

"You're so beautiful when you blush." He whispered, breath hot on my face. Lips tantalizing and teasing. My heart flipped and bound, eyelids closing slowly his forehead resting on mine.

"I want to kiss you." He said and I tilted my head more to his, my fingers running along his muscular chest and stopping at his face. His thumb doing little rhythmic circles on my cheek.

"I want to kiss you too." With that he held pulled me on his lap, making us closer. All I wanted was him, all I thought about was him.

"Can you too please get a room." Jason said reeking of cigarette's and sweat. Dick's demeanor instantly changed.

"Jase you have the worst timing," he said annoyed.

"Just performing my brotherly duties. Oh hi dad." He said looking straight. Both Dick and I bolted up walking to the hall to see Galfore and Bruce. My heart sunk, this night would have been perfect if we kissed.

"Hello Jason," Bruce said sternly." Where were you tonight?"

"Riding around," he then took of his jacket coolly tossing it over his shoulder.

"My office right now." Bruce said with authority while Jason rolled his eyes and gave a two finger solute.

Alfred held the door open wishing us goodnight, Bruce shook my hand and Galfore's. "I'll hope to see you soon."

"Goodnight Mr. Wayne," I then looked over to Dick, blushing from our embrace only moments before. "Goodnight Richard." From saying his full name he smiled brighter.

"Goodnight Kori, it was nice meeting you Galfore."

Both Galfore and I walked to his worn down truck, hopes at their heights as we drove back home.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

Dick Grayson: "I still want to kiss you."

At that moment there was no denying. I was falling for Dick Grayson.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Here's another chapter because it took me so long to write the other one. In fact i plan on having chapter 9 written up soon as well. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read;s my story. It really means alot and is super exciting every time I read one! Please keep going with them, they help keep me motivated.**

 **Any way I'll stop blabbering. Please enjoy.**

My grey knit sweater sporting the Gotham Academy logo on the right chest was made of wool and very itchy. It didn't help that everyone was staring at me and I was sweating profusely. I kept having to pull down my skirt, feeling as if it was too short or that I was showing more leg then most girls-being very tall with long legs, dresses and skirts always tended to be shorter on me than normal.

I was waiting in the main office for Mrs. Mae-Eye to find my schedule. She was an old grumpy looking women with too much makeup and red lipstick on her teeth. Her voice was more like a bark and bite then anything sweet. Above the principal's office held the in sigma for the school, as well as matching carpets with expensive mahogany furniture that seemed to be polished every night.

This was the kind of school children of Gotham's elite attend to, not a girl from West Gotham. Quickly I was reminded of my friends. Rachel, Garfield, and Dick attended this school. Although I was nervous, I was not alone. Rachel had promised to meet me at lunch along with the others. That seemed so far away, although it was dipping into fourth period already. The beginning of my morning consisted of waking up extra early with Galfore to drop me off. Which had been hard saying goodbye to him, we both knew that we wouldn't be able to see each other often. This time though he could call as many times as he wished, and I could talk to him without fearing my step-father.

The rest of my morning was spent in meetings with the administration and taking placement tests to see where I rank. Admittedly there was some problems I did not understand, or somethings I had not learned. That was expected of course, Gotham Academy was ahead compared to most schools. The highest math you could take in WGH was Trigonometry. In GA you could take trig, statistics or calculus. I heard mostly seniors took statistics or calculus so I assumed I be put in trig.

"Miss. Anders?" Mrs. Mae-Eye crocked.

"Yes?" I said coming to her desk.

"Here's your schedule. You won't know where things are so sit until I get a student to help." The women then called someone on her phone and within a couple minuets a blonde girl appeared. Her hair was cut shoulder length, with a pink headband holding back her bangs. I noticed her uniform was different the other students; pink sweater and a pink plaid skirt wearing grey knee highs with white converse.

"Hellooooo Mrs. Mae-Eye" she cooed.

"Good morning Kitten." Mrs. Mae-Eye said with interest. Clearly she liked this Kitten girl, "this child is Kori Andres you will be showing her around to a few of her classes for today."

"OH I would _love_ to!" Kittens voice had this annoying shrill to it. I believed it to be false, of course I never wanted to jump to assumptions.

"Oh my I just looove your shoes!" Kitten said with a smirk.

I looked down to my penny loafers that I bought at the thrift store this weekend with Galfore. They were faded and an ugly brown, surprisingly they were the best there that fit.

"I thank you. I admire your skirt." Her face contorted in a weird way upon hearing my accent.

"Thanks!" She said in the classic mean girl way. Then she grabbed my arm in the crock or her arm and blew a kiss to Mrs. Mae-Eye.

The hallways were empty, the linoleum shinning and navy lockers making the halls go on forever. Once down the main hallway Kitten stopped and wrecked her hand from my grip.

"Ow!" I said not prepared for the sharp pull in my shoulder.

"Oh shut up that didn't hurt." Her smile turned coy. "Now look normally I would pretend to be 'super sweet'! too you but," she said poking her finger at me, "I know you were hanging with my Dickie-poo at Victors party."

My heart sank, he did had a girlfriend. I couldn't imagine Richard liking someone like her but love happens. I wondered why Racheal or Garfield never mentioned her. Of course neither of them had a way of knowing I was growing to like Dick Grayson, such a foolish and clique thing for me to do. Fall for the popular drop dead gorgeous boy.

"He was only being a kind friend," I reassured her.

"Yeah well back off bitch, he's mine," she then put her hand on her elbow, "he may not know it yet but we are in love." I then looked up squinting my eyes. Of course, she was the one who was typical! Richard was not dating her, she just wished they were! He even told me he didn't have a girlfriend, or that Babs was not his girlfriend. But he wouldn't of tried to kiss me if he had other girls would he? Or have been so eager for me to live at his house if there was a girlfriend involved.

"It is almost fifth period, please where is room 209?" I said kindly trying to change the subject and move on.

"Not telling you, were not done this conversation. The fact that you're trying to change it means you're all up on my man!" she then shoved me into the locker, the noise causing other students to look out their doors.

"Please do not do that." I said standing tall.

"Awe what are _you_ going to do?" she said taunting, "a freak like you should go back to where they came from. A zoo!"

"You are mistaken, normally 'freaks' would go off into the circus for their abnormalities, animals such as the tiger and bear go to the zoo."

"Fine only freaks belong to a circus." She hissed obviously annoyed.

I laughed at the irony, Dick Grayson was part of the Flying Grayson's in a circus during his young life. Of course she didn't know this, nor was I willing to share with her private information he shared with me. It was still humorous.

"What are you laughing at? Don't you know you're a freak? Only freaks have orange skin, or idiots who don't know how to use a tanning salon."

This made me angry, I curled my fingers in. "That is most unkind!"

"Ha. Someone's angry." Her laugh was menacing.

"Goodbye Kitten." I said done with this encounter and hoping to be walking in the correct direction to my class.

"Where the fuck are you going? Do you think you can just walk away from me?" I ignored her screaming and looked to the rooms all of which were in the hundreds. I would have to find the stairs.

I was not expecting Kitten to follow me. "Hey you! No one walks away from me until I say so!"

I turned to face her "please Kitten I am only trying to go to class."

"I don't care!"

"Fuck off Kitten." A familiar voice said.

I looked over to find Jason coming out of a nearby bathroom. A smile forming on my lips. "Hello Jason." I said with a wave.

"Wow are you fucking his brother too?" Kitten taunted which only made Jason annoyed.

"Actually _Kitten_ ," he said laughing at her name. "Kori's a good friend who will be staying with us, so back off."

"You're just mad because you can't get this." Kitten said walking away with a humph.

Jason just rolled his eyes and smiled sympathetically when he saw me. "Sorry Kori, she's somehow friends with that witch they call Mrs. Mae-Eye in the main office."

"Yes they were very friendly." I then gave a small giggle "Jason why are you not in class, do you have one of those periods of free?"

He chuckled at my accent, "nah class wasn't interesting enough today, so I'll show you around." He said with a wink, taking my paper.

"Guck you're in smart classes."

"I am?" I said in amazement.

"Haha don't be too happy about it, there manly boring."

"And you would know Mr. Skipping-class?" I teased.

"Well classes tend to not interest me, but I'll let you in on a secret." He said whispering into my ear. "I have A's in all of them."

"No you don't." I said scolding him. "You were not allowed at Victor's party do to a grade."

"Yeah," he said running his hands through his hair, an action so familiar to Richard, "That was one time."

"Very well." I giggled then looked at my schedule in his hand. "Do you and I have any classes together?"

He looked down. "Just gym it seems." His smile then grew wicked, "oh imma love seeing you try to lift weights."

"What? I am in a weight class?" I was not surprised this school had a lifting class, only that it was concerned a gym. Gym at WGH consisted of throwing a ball or walking in circles around the gym.

"No, but we lift once a week to try to keep us in shape." He looked to me and paused outside a classroom. "Do you not like lifting?"

"You shall see. For all you know I could be the strong one."

He chuckled "you could hold my drunken self-down, so we'll see about that." His thumb pointed to the class behind him. "This is your class, just knock and good luck." With that he gave a two finger salute and walked down the hall ways with confidence.

The door also looked mahogany or a pseudo mahogany. Before knocking I took a deep breath, trying to calm my anxiety. A muffled voice said walk in and I did as told. Instantly strange faces looked up to me, their bored expressions shifting to the new topic for gossip.

"And you are?" the teacher inquired.

"Kori Anders." My voice was shaking, palms slippery on my binders and books.

"Ah yes, please do take a seat." She then turned around to continue whatever she was teaching the students. I looked around panicked trying to find a familiar face but to no avail. Instead I hurried to the back were there was only one seat left and sat beside a sleeping boy.

The teachers name was Mrs. Blood, she was tall and gangly, wearing a pencil skirt and maroon silky blouse. Her face was young but her hair was a beautiful grey. This was British Literature, something I had only barely touched upon. We were discussing sonnets. Learning the difference between Shakespearean ones and the others.

Around 11:55 the bell rang, dismissing all the students in a hurry. Immediately the room erupted with voices, talking about parties and papers. Some looked to me and would giggle, occasionally I would hear the name Dick or Jason mentioned. Most of Gotham's Academy's students had well known parents, however none were as famous as the hires of Bruce Wayne.

"Miss. Anders" Mrs. Blood said, "Come here please."

I went up to her desk, "greetings."

She gave a bored expression, "yes, _greetings._ Here are a list of things we have gone over in class thus far. I heard that you're from West Gotham so I don't expect you to know much on the list. Either way look over it and write what you do, then I'll assess whether or not you should remain in my class. This isn't a slacker's class, I demand attention and motivation in my work." She then moved around some papers while I stood there dumbfounded at how mean she was, and hated that she could just move me out of the classroom if she felt like it. I never knew teachers had that power, but perhaps it was different here.

"Why are you still here?" Irritation evident in her voice.

"Oh forgive me, I had not realized you were done."

"Was the pause not enough?"

"I'm sorry Mrs." I said bowing my head.

"Goodbye." She said not even bothering to pay me a glance and I walked out, legs feeling numb and heart heavy. This was not how I was imagining this school to be.

Looking at my schedule I had lunch next. My spirit's lifted and I walked around trying to figure out where the lunch room was. In doing so I discovered the main gym and drama rooms, art room and health office, so my meandering wasn't totally wasted.

To say the cafeteria wasn't intimidating would be a lie. Every student in the school was here. All shoving food into their faces or cramming for tests. The food line was still running with students laughing around the condiment's area. I felt so lost, scanning the room for Racheal, or any of my other new found acquaintances.

"KORI!" The green haired Garfield called over, hands waving obnoxiously in the air.

With a smile I walked over glad to see Racheal sitting next to him, book in hand but smiling up at me. Victor Stone was seated at the table as well, followed by the girl named Panta, Jinx, and other's I could not place.

"Greetings friends!" I said bubbly.

"Have you gotten lunch yet?" Racheal asked.

A shook my head, "it is most intimidating."

"Do not be scared new girl." The one named Panta said, "You'll get used to it."

"Oh I hope so! Hopefully soon."

"Come with me Kori I'll grab some lunch too." Racheal said getting up and walking beside me to the various stations. "How's it going so far?" she said picking up a tray.

The heavy sigh gave me away.

"Not so good, you have to remember it is only your first day. Most kids come here and know each other through money or some other bullshit, you'll be fine."

"I know. My teacher was just mean and so was Mrs. Mae-Eye, then this awful girl Kitten began showing me around."

Rachel stopped dead in her tracks, "did you say Kitten?"

"Yes why?"

"Ohmygod I can't believe her!" Racheal's expression grew dark, and she looked fuming. "That girl is nothing but a spoiled brat with an obsession for Dick Grayson."

"I know! She made it out to be that they were in love."

"Dick Grayson, in love? Nope." She laughed.

"What do you mean by that?" I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice, but she knew me better.

"I'm not saying he doesn't have feelings, he's just horrible with them. I've known him for years and he's never found attraction to anyone."

"Except Babs." I said downcast.

"Not even then, she flirted with him practically forced the poor boy to like her. He got over her quick once he was old enough to realize what was going on."

"Oh, I thought they had dated."

"Nah she wishes, well now anyway."

"Is she not with Jason?"

"Yeah I mean sorta, I'd call it more of an open relationship. Jase isn't into the dating thing either. None of the Wayne boys are. Bruce is forever a playboy and with that, taught the boys its best to stay away from those sorts of things."

"So I am the foolish for thinking otherwise?" I had no shame in letting Rachel know I was developing feelings for him, she was my closet friend.

"No Kori you're not foolish, I mean he is different around you. I've never seen him smile as much as he does around you."

"Yes, and I can't even begin to tell you what happened Sunday night!"

"You saw him Sunday too?"

"To talk about my scholarship, and then the whole week we were texting and he was saying how Alfred and Bruce really like me and are excited for me to move in."

"Yeah, I guess I'll be over there more often with you." Rachel said with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"I would hope so!" I said scanning my I.D for the lunch lady and walking back to the table.

"But you didn't tell me what happened." She whispered.

"Since when were you so into gossip?" I teased.

She gave me a death glare, "I'm not but he's one of my close friends and so are you, this is kind of interesting."

"That's gossip Rae."

"Oh hush." She said with a wave of her hand and a small smile.

"Well if you must know we almost kissed."

"What?" She shook her head "what stopped you from actually kissing?"

"Jason walked in, and the time before that his father wanted him."

"It happened twice?" She said raising a brow.

"Yes? Is that bad?" I said munching on a carrot.

"No, no it's good I think. Just so odd for Dick." Rachel then ate some of her soup. "But are you excited to move in?"

"Very much so, Galfore dropped off my stuff after saying goodbye this morning."

"Hey Kori."

I jumped out of my seat not expecting him to be right there. "Hi Richard." By the use of his full name everyone looked at me oddly.

He sat down pulling out a turkey sandwich and an apple. "How's your first day going?"

"She had an unfortunate run in with Kitten." Racheal said monotone looking into her book.

"Unfortunate indeed. How about your classes so far." He said clearly uninterested in the mention of the girl.

"Mrs. Blood was not the kindest teacher." I said dipping the corner of my celery into mustard.

"Yeah she's a hard ass, and um doesn't that taste weird?" He said giving me a funny look.

I looked up to him halting my chewing, "what the celery no?"

He chuckled, "I mean the mustard you're dipping it into."

"She likes mustard." Racheal said, "It's an obsession."

"Truly I love its tangy taste."

"To each there own," Dick said shrugging.

"YOoooo DUDES!" Garfield cried.

"What." Racheal said sparring him an annoyed glance.

"I JUST DEFEATED ANOTHER LEVEL IN ZOMBIE MONKEYS 5!"

"I defeated that game the day after it came out." Victor Stone said putting down his tray stacked high with food.

"That's because you got it the day it came out." Garfield said sticking out his tongue.

"So did you grass stain, what level are you even on? 7."

"For you information cyber butt I'm on level 12 so ha!"

"There's 32 levels Gar," Richard said biting his sandwich.

"Well _sorry_ I don't have unlimited time to do whatever I want." Garfield said passive.

Dick's hand formed into a fist "I don't have unlimited time."

"Whatever," Garfield said biting his lip while playing his game.

As the conversations went on I became a bit overwhelmed. Normally I would sit alone for lunch or use to the time for extra studying. It was a whole new thing to be around so many types of people, with so many different emotions. Manly the people I had met at the party where those who sat with us. Wally came up to the table talking about some girl he slept with, which caused Rachel to glare at him, as well as Jinx. Who he dated, Dick told me that Wally and her just broke up last week.

"So soon?" I whispered back to him.

"Sometimes the best way to get over someone, is to be with someone knew." He then added, "Or to make them jealous."

It was interesting to see all the interaction going on, so much information in such a short time. I felt as if I had known everyone already in just on sitting of lunch! Of course that wasn't entirely true, information was just shared.

"What's your next class?" Dick said throwing his lunch away with mine.

I scanned the paper with my finger, "it says languages."

"Why would they put you in that class?" He pondered.

"They asked me what interested me the most, someday I hope to be a linguist."

"Oh interesting, I've never heard of someone wanting to do that."

"Um, well mostly I would work in police department's to help understand foreign information, or a translator." I then shook my head, "it's kind of silly when you think about it."

"No Kori it's not." His smile was sweet and caring, I hadn't even realized we were standing so close to one another. He tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "Don't let anyone tell you your dreams are silly."

I looked up at him through my eyelashes "thank you Richard."

"This is your class," he said standing beside me, both of us not wanting to leave.

"Do we have any classes together?" I said hoping to spare a few more minutes with him.

"Let me see," I handed him my paper while he over looked it, brightening when he came across a class.

"AP Bio, 8th period." Richard laughed "that's perfect, you'll love that class."

The bell rang, "shit I gotta go, I'll see you around." He said walking backwards then turning to jog towards his class. I hugged my books closer to my chest, smiling to myself as I walked into another classroom. I took the first seat next to the window watching as the other students poured into the classroom. The teacher was nicer, the class more interesting and the students seemed kind. I recognized the Karen or Bee as people liked to call her in the class.

Once the bell rang she went up to me. "Hey you're the girl at Vic's party right? The one that kicked Jason's butt."

"I did not kick his butt, but yes I was there."

"He seemed to not be able to handle you. Girl power!" She said raising her book in the air.

All I could really do was laugh, feeling unsure what to say next. Luckily Bee understood this, and asked me about simple things like classes, and told me about some of the boys in school while walking me to my art class. I was surprised and glad to find Garfield sitting in the room.

"Yo Kori, you're in this class. Sweet!"

I sat down beside him watching him working on something intangible.

"Um Garfield, what are you making?"

"It is a clay tofu waffle for Victor." He took in my confused expression and explained, "Victors my best friend, sure we tease each other but we're there for each other in the end. I'm making this for him as a kind of joke."

"I think that is a very cute idea."

"Thanks, what do you think you're going to do?"

"I am unsure, I have not met with the teacher yet."

"You should do that, she's really nice."

I hoped she was, so far the only really mean teacher was Mrs. Blood. "Hello Miss Artiza, my name is Kori Anders."

"Oh yes _nino,_ welcome, welcome." Her accent was beautiful, tanned skin glowing on her face with gorgeous black hair that reminded me of my sisters was done up in a side braid. "Now nino, do you enjoy art?"

"My school didn't have an art program, but I used to paint whenever I could as a child."

"Perfect! I'll have you start working on a sketchbook. Personalize it all you want and then you can work on a free project." She said handing me a sketchbook.

I began drawing a few things, putting bits of paper and comic strips on it. I drew small flowers in watercolor on a separate sheet of paper. Once it was all put together I envisioned it to be night sky morphing into day, flowers and the bugs of lightning dancing around the page.

" _Hermosa nino_ ,"Mrs. Artiza said, "it means beautiful child."

"Oh thank you, I can't wait to finish it."

"Me as well."

The bell for class rang and Garfield showed me where to put my stuff away so that I wouldn't lose it. Or that someone wouldn't take it. Gym was next and I was relieved to have a familiar face in it.

"Sup Kori." Jason was dressed in black running shorts and a grey school t-shirt.

"Hello Jason, do I have to be in uniform every day?"

"Depends, but mostly."

"I was not given one." I said looking through my bag just in case I had missed it.

"You have to buy it."

"Well that's just rude," I said crossing my arms. Jason for some reason found this hilarious. "Why are you laughing?"

"Your cute what can I say." He then through his arm around me, "but don't worry Kori," he chuckled again at his rhyming, "I won't flirt with you—too much."

With that I swatted his arm away, walking to stand next to another girl who was smirking at Jason. Her eyes drifted to me.

"Kori right?"

"Um yes, hello." I said looking at the girl with straight blonde hair and blue eyes, her build was light but I also got this feeling she wasn't someone to mess with.

"Name's Terra, just ignore Jason he's a flirt."

"I bet he is always flirting."

"Normally if you have a vagina and the occasional penis, Jason will hit on you."

"I take it you have received many of the flirtations." She looked at me oddly with my use of expression.

"Yeah I mean sure, I don't know I just see him do it." Terra said lowering her voice and standing awkward. I believe I brought up the wrong thing, perhaps she liked him or disliked him. I do not know, either way I felt wrong for asking the question.

"I am the sorry, did I upset you?"

With a wave of her hand she blew it off, then walked over to another group of girls. I felt an arm around my shoulders again. I rolled my eyes, "Jason I told you know."

"Jason? My names Roy." I jumped not expecting Roy, the boy who play drowned me in the pool.

"Roy please do not do that." I said gasping for breath.

"Sorry," he said confidently flickering.

"Roy why yah scaring poor Kori, and on her first day too!" Jason said messing around. Roy crossed his arms sulking from his friends teasing.

"Are you the o and k?" I said with concern.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about scaring you." He said brightening up, "I actually came over to apologize for last Friday…I was a little out of my head."

"s'okay dude so was I." Jason said scratching his face.

"I was waiting for Kori to say that Jase," Roy then focused his attention to me.

"You are forgiven, but please refrain from throwing me into the pool again." I shuffled my feet nervously, "it was most unpleasant."

"I know."

The gym teacher then called everyone to order, his name was Mr. Blood. Older man with big arms and smaller legs. I laughed at how he resembled the feathered creature in most meals.

"And that's why you don't skip leg day," Jason whispered causing me too laugh.

"What did you say Todd?" Mr. Blood hissed.

"Nothing sir," Jason said, although his tone was mocking.

"Why was the girl laughing then, is she crazy?" he said taunting Jason so betray my mental stability.

"I made a small joke." He said with an annoyed sigh.

"Last time your small joke got you a detention so hush up or run four laps."

"Wanna run them with me sir."

"Make that six right now." Mr. Blood said while Jason just laughed and began a slow jog around the track. I couldn't help but laugh as the whole time he was doing flips or running backwards, distracting the class from Mr. Bloods lecture.

"SEVEN!" Mr. Blood screamed as Jason started doing cartwheels, "The rest of you just go running." he said exasperated.

I tried to suppress my giggles and Jason ran up to me, running backwards so he could see me. "Usually they don't let the girl's run in skirts."

"I pray I do not trip," I said giggling some more.

"Well for some of us that might be a problem."

"You have a flirting addiction." I smirked then sprinted away from him, while he began sprinting to catch up. Of course I finished my two laps, while he was left running the remaining six.

I worked with Terra the rest of the class, helping her lift while I only did small things because of the fear of someone seeing under my skirt. Next time I would show them just how strong I was. For now I enjoyed small conversation and excitement of next period's class. Biology was a strong subject for me; I found it very interesting and fun to learn. Not to mention a certain someone would be taking the class with me.

The science wing was closest to the gym, so it did not take long for me to find it and sit at a lab table. I watched Kitten walk in, my mouth agape at the possibility of her being in AP bio. This was not due to her hair, but just over all she seemed like a unintelligent girl.

"Oh god _you're_ here," clear disdain in her voice.

I ignored her and walked up to meet my professor. She was a beautiful women, long neck with very dark brown hair framing her face. Lips the reddest rose with perfectly manicured eyebrows and nails.

"Hello you must be Kori," she purred, "my name is Ms. Kyle."

"Greetings, I am very excited to be in your class. In my previous years biology has been my favorite subject."

"I hope it remains that way." She said with a smile. I saw Dick walk in smiling a goofy smile and waving me over to sit next to him, practically causing Kitten to go up in flames.

Dick sat beside a lab table overlooking the beautiful courtyard. Cherry blossom and beautiful pine trees shaded over lunch tables and benches. It looked like a beautiful place to study or read in the warmer weather. Flying creatures flew about my stomach as he scooted his stool closer to mine, knees grazing each other. Such a simple move that sent shivers all over me.

"Hey," he whispered leaning on his elbows, trying to remain interested in class while the instruction began.

"Hey," I whispered back biting my lip to hide my smile.

"After school some of us go study at the library, wanna join?"

My heart fluttered at his invitation, momentarily forgetting that I would see him after school no matter what. "I'll have to check my schedule, I'm very busy you know." I teased.

"I'm sure you can find some time to fit me in." he said with confidence then returned to the lecture while I tried to think of anything but him. It was hard focusing on microorganisms when Dick Grayson was practically brushing shoulders with you. Looking handsome as ever with his hair all tussled, white dress shirt peeking out from beneath his grey sweater. What a clever idea actually, this sweater was so unpleasant.

"Ms. Kyle?" Kitten said interrupting the class.

"Yes Kitten," even the teacher seemed annoyed at her comment.

"The new girl is really distracting me." Ms. Kyle looked to me with no clue as to what I could be doing to distract her. I glanced over to Dick who just hid his face in his hands.

"How so?"

"Her sweater is really ugly, and she keeps looking at Dick Grayson." Dick spun around to look at her, his face a bright red—not from being embarrassed but with anger.

"Shut up Kitten no she's not!" He said defending me.

"Yes she is, she told me this morning she's in looveee with you."

"Kitten this is highly inappropriate," Ms. Kyle said with disbelief, "and miss Kori if you are for some reason distracting Kitten, please stop."

I opened my mouth to protest but froze, hating the stares I got from the other students. Probably all thinking I was clique. Tears dared to bring themselves to surface and I bit my lip trying to hold myself together. Quickly I leaned my head down feigning to scribble notes on my paper to try and calm my emotions.

Dick's hand touched my elbow in the slightest way, I refused to look at him for fear he'd see how weak I was. I heard him sign and try to write down whatever notes the teacher had written. The class then went on, with Kitten sending daggers my way with her eyes.

School couldn't be over fast enough.

I quickly threw everything into my book bag and walked as quickly as possible without running out the door, I didn't even stop to wait for Dick or say goodbye to the teacher. I was too humiliated by Kitten. I just wanted to leave.

"Kori wait!" Dick said running up behind me, gently tugging my shoulder. "Don't let her get to you, she has no idea who you are."

With watery eyes I looked up to him, "she does though! Today she was supposed to walk me around and instead she was the bully and cruel." His jaw was taut.

"What."

It wasn't a question, anger rolled off his shoulders. "I can't believe she'd go that far." He said looking towards the classroom, not knowing of what she said but I assumed he could guess. "She can't get away with that," he said heading for the door while I grabbed his arm.

"Richard don't!" I said panic in my eyes.

"Kori she doesn't even _know_ you and she's treating you like shit." He was clearly trying to control his anger, breathing in deeply and balling his fingers into fists.

"It is not worth it Richard, please I do not want trouble on my first day." Suddenly his expression softened.

"You're right, I forgot." Hi eyes downcast, embarrassed at his sudden anger.

"It is the o and k, I believe it is best we head off to the library." My hand rested on his shoulder, this time me being the one to comfort him a ghost of smile shown on his lips.

"That's a good idea." He said as we headed out the big wooden doors off into the city.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone here's a new chapter! WOO.**

The city was running around like normal, people barely stopping to notice anyone or anything. Even a girl holding hands with none other than Dick Grayson. It seemed that people either did not know him, or they didn't bother to care. He wasn't Bruce—who always attracted attention. Dick was another story completely, so different than what his playboy adoptive father sought him out to be. I was one of the lucky ones to truly begin to know the real him.

Dick had taken me to the China district, having opted out of going to the library. Finding it nearly impossible to study after learning in full detail what happened with Kitten from Jason. As Jason told of how he was "Kori's knight in shining armor", always coming to the rescue. Which had Dick seething, and myself annoyed. He grabbed my hand and bag, pulling me behind him in confusion.

"Dick where are we going?" I had asked confused.

"Away from your 'knight in shining armor,'" he played it off as a joke, lopsided smile to match. However, it was plain to see Jason had upset him.

Here we found ourselves at the market, looking at all the interesting fruits and fish. Never before had I seen a 'blobfish,' it looked like a sad creature that had been stung by a bee too many times, and suffered from a horrible allergic reaction! Alongside it were other interesting fish and sea creatures alike. Dick tried to explain all the types of foods in the market, as well as having me taste this interesting drink called milk tea. Which had these soft beans in it; I still can't decide if I like it or not.

He and I sat down in the Milk Café drinking our teas and laughing about simple things. He seemed to know exactly how to make me smile, never making me feel stupid or using me for personal gain. It was honestly weird not having someone use me, that's how my life had always been. It made sense…for a while. Although it was never fair, I just dealt with it because that's all you can do sometimes.

"I'm not kidding." Dick said crossing his arms, "she tried to force me to go to _prom_ with her." He said recalling a memory about Kitten, cringing at the thought.

"How so?"

"She got her father, whose this Entomologist dealing with moths in particular, to talk to Bruce at one of their fundraisers." He huffed at the memory, "I was so mad at Bruce."

"How did he convince Bruce to have you to take her?" I said sipping my milk tea.

"Almost take her," he said with a smirk, "and the guy promised to donate a shit ton of money to the orphanage."

My brow formed into concerned lines, as well as my mouth hanging slightly agape "did he not give the money?"

"I mean he did, but I couldn't take her. She's… just not _nice_." He said uncrossing one of his arms to take his tea.

Kitten was everything but nice from what I've experienced from her and heard. It was not like Dick to be spreading false gossip, so I believed him. As I sat drinking my tea I compared how drastically my life had changed since I met him. It was like Dick Grayson changed everything, and it felt like for the better. I know it was not him that actually changed everything, but he held a door open for me that I previously didn't have, or saw no light in. By him helping me get in to GA, my whole world shifted. Not to mention that my step-father was getting worse—I had, had enough of him.

Rarely do I let my mind drift back to him, yet it happens more than planned; the way he must have freaked out knowing I didn't come home, I cannot imagine the damage done to the rooms. Now he has no one to take care of him. He probably hurt someone in the process, maybe shot another friend. Worrying about that however did me no good, it was not certain and only brought unwanted guilt.

To distract myself I thought about tonight at the mansion, my first night as a resident there. "Dick should we not be getting back?" Although we had not started out at the Manor, he understood what I was saying.

"I guess we should, you probably have homework that I have been distracting you from," he said with a slight chuckle "what a poor role model."

"Oh yes, I shall alert the dean," I said giggling behind my hand. He shook his head in laughter, and reached across the table to squeeze my hand before disposing of his empty drink.

Both of us walked over to the parking lot where his motorcycle sat, two helmets sitting there to protect us. "Here Kori," he said handing me a black helmet, securing our bags into the compartments of his bike.

"Richard," I said nervously, "I am…well I have never ridden a motorcycle before."

He beamed, "oh you'll love it Kori!" He straddled the bike, "all you have to do is hold on, don't worry I know what I am doing."

I rose a brow, "most people who say they know what they are doing, do the opposite."

"That's because there cocky."

"And you are not?" I cheeked.

Smirking he shook his head, "never."

I bit my lip then allowed myself to straddle the bike, copying his movements and when he turned the gas I yelped and grabbed him tight. Dick laughing the whole time. I had to admit being on the motor cycle was exhilarating. The way the wind felt on my exposed skin, and how close I was to Dick. Pressed up against his back with my arms around his chest. Before they were clenched in fright, now I relaxed enjoying the world swoosh by me.

Too soon the Wayne Mansion's long drive appeared in site. I let loose of my hold on him a bit, leaning back ever so slightly to enjoy the view of the forest that hugged the mansion. Gotham looked beautiful, full of lights that danced around the night sky and how small everything seemed, from how high up the mansion sat.

He pulled into the garage, while my phone went off in my jacket pocket. I didn't answer at first, mainly because I was still on the bike and assuming it was Galfore. I would just call him once in the manor. But it rang again as Dick parked and got off.

I answered without looking at the number, "Hello?"

"Where the fuck have you been?" The voiced shouted in the receiver and I yelped. Jumping backwards with my phone dropping to my feet.

"Kori! Where the fuck have you been?" said my step-fathers voice, clear even though the phone was on the ground.

Dick grew a deadly expression, honing in on his anger. "Can I talk to him?" He nearly spat, while I shook my head and cautiously grabbed the phone, as if holding the phone itself would burn my skin.

"You useless whore answer me!" my step-father screamed again, only causing Dick to square his jaw and clench his fists.

"Hello…" I said meek.

"Bought fucking time you answered me! Do you know I've been worried sick about you? You can't just up and leave Kori!" Tears pricked my eyes, I knew he had not been. HE never worried about me, only himself. I know he wished to seem like a parent even though he was anything but, still his words cut with a the false love he was projecting.

"I left." I kicked myself, ashamed of my meek voice and hunched shoulders, causing Dick to grab my hand in both of his for comfort.

"No fucking shit you did, you've been gone a whole damn week! Do you know I went crazy looking for you! Until I realized your phone was missing too? Do you honestly think you can just run away from me? Well you have something else coming for you, I want you home in an hour or else."

"Or else what?" I almost spat, fury finally building up in me.

"Or else I'm going to beat you senseless, giving those bruises of yours months to heal." He hissed, a menacing laugh following. _OH yes, because a beating is going to make me come home faster!_

Dick grabbed the phone out my hand his tone dark and angry "She is _never, ever_ going back to you, you monster."

"Who the fuck are you? Another one of her buyers?" Dick shook with anger.

"How dare you accuse her of such a thing!"

"I'm not accusing, she works at a damn strip club buddy, trust me that girl aint no innocent."

"You're a liar, and a criminal. I swear if I could I'd throw you right in jail!"

"I'm no liar! She works at one downtown! Miss Kates Show Girls."

Realization his Dick's eyes as he looked at me. Remembering the first night and how I avoid talking about where I work. His hand moved and I let go, knowing he was ashamed, knowing he no longer wanted anything to do with me. But he grabbed me and pulled me flush against him. Disregarding the phone on the floor.

"Oh Kori I'm so sorry." He said holding me tight.

I was shocked and stood still, unsure of what to do. "You—you are sorry?"

He pulled slightly away from me, fingers reaching up to caress my cheek. "I know you didn't work there for choice. I hope that…that is true."

"It was the only place he'd let me go off too…" I said looking down, then widened my eyes "but I never touched anyone!" I said jumping to defend myself. "I only danced, I was 16 when I started Miss. Kate didn't want thing's being more illegal then they already were!" I said frantic.

A painful expression lingered on his handsome features, and he pulled me closer. This time I wrapped my arms around him and allowed myself to be comforted from his touch. "You're never going back to him, ever. I'll make sure of that, I…I promise."

I leaned my forehead on his, "it is foolish to make promises that are not of your control." I said sadly.

"But Kori I—"he began but I stopped him.

"When you make that promise to me it feels as if I'm this damsel in distress," I laughed for a moment, "it appears I am, although I need you to know—for myself—that I am strong and can take care of myself, but I will not let pride take over how thankful I am for your kindness."

He leaned back to look me in the eyes, gently grabbing my chin with his fingers. "I have never thought you to be weak, or a damsel in distress. I don't want you back with him, I will do all I can to make sure that doesn't happen." He pulled me flush against him again, holding me so tight. His voice was low, almost angry "I can't imagine what he has done to you. What you've had to have gone through." His voice shifting from anger, to almost broken at the end.

Tears pricked my eyes as I allowed myself to be fully comforted and overwhelmed with elation. For the first time in a long time, I felt safe and wanted. As the cheesy it may sound, anything could have happened and I would be content within his strong arms.

Arms that were slowly pulling away, letting his fingers take their place. Tracing their way down my arm to grab a hold of my hand. He brought my fingers to his lips before he let go to grab my phone.

He had hung up as I suspected. Or maybe not suspected I have no idea what I thought about with regards towards my step-father anymore.

"We should probably go and get changed."

"Changed?" I said instantly curious.

"Unless you want to stay in your uniform, the sweater can be a bit itchy though." Dick said taking my hand again and showing me the way from the garage to the room I would be staying in.

Upon stepping into the hallway I knew to be where his room was, he let go of my hand rubbing his palm along his pants. A soft pink on his cheeks. "I well, there was many rooms you could have slept in. You can always change, but I figured since…well you had already stayed in one next to mine you wouldn't mind it." He rubbed his neck nervously," also you um enjoyed the view and um I'm right next door if you need me and well if you don't want that I completely understand, I mean—"

I placed a hand on his shoulder to stifle his blundering, "Richard it is perfect."

Relief swam into his eyes, shoulders relaxing along with it. "That's great." He then nearly ran to the door opening it, I swear if he could he would be flying.

Once entering the room I understood why; the walls were freshly painted my favorite shade of purple (how he knew that was beyond me) the curtains were tied back to showcase the beautiful gardens and forests behind the manor. My luggage lay neatly beside the huge bed, with a huge teddy bear sitting up on it.

"Oh!" I said in surprise, walking over to admire the the huge bear. "Is this for me?"

"Of course." He said with a slight chuckle, "and I asked Racheal about the room color, she told me you loved purple."

"Yes it is a most pleasant color," I then jumped on the bed, back first arms and legs open wide. "Oh _X'hal!_ I cannot believe this is real."

I heard his soft footsteps along the carpeted part of the floor. "Believe it, you deserve the best." Dick said smiling, "I'll leave you alone to settle in a bit, ok? Then we'll have dinner around 7?"

"That sounds wondrous, thank you." I said grabbing the huge teddy bear and cuddling them to my chest. While Richard close the door and I heard him open his. It was a wonder we were so close. Almost like a dorm room or some sort. Except this was a huge manor, with a loving people who would not harm me if I did not clean the dishes.

For a moment I ignored all the work I had to do, all the things I needed to complete before the next school day. So many, many things that I ignored to just enjoy having my own space.

Being safe.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Around eight o'clock there was a soft tap on my door, followed my Dick asking if I wanted to walk down to dinner with him.

I opened the door and gulped, seeing him in a light blue t shirt that showed off his arm muscles, and the plaid sweatpants that hung dangerously loose on his hips. He seemed to know where my eyes were going, and I shot them back up to his face in embarrassment at being caught while he shuffled uncomfortably.

"Yeah um Al accidently bought me an XL so they kind of slip sometimes," he said tugging his pants up higher and tightening the string.

Perhaps he did not know that my eyes had fallen to the hint of his stomach, or knew about the strange stirring within me that occurred when I saw him. He seemed if anything nervous, I smiled at that and then walked out into the hallway. Having forgotten to actually change my uniform, although I was thankful for that. What was a girl to wear at her first night to live at the Wayne Manor?

"I think they are quite lovely on you," I said complimenting his pants.

"Er um, yeah" he garbled trying to discover what to say. Maybe complimenting his pants was some form of social blunder that I had not understood.

"Forgive me," I said once we were further down the hall, "was it wrong to compliment your pants?"

He turned his head, brows coming together, "no, it just caught me off guard."

"I apologize."

"Kori," he chuckled, "you did nothing wrong, I hadn't expected that kind of comment."

"What does that mean?" I asked as Jason slide between Dick and I, arm draped across my shoulders.

"Doesn't our lovely guest look beautiful tonight?" Jason purred into my ear, while I blushed and moved away and Dick gave him a stare that could murder.

"Relax bro, were good friends." He said elbowing Dick in the side to tease.

"I am relaxed!" He huffed.

"Oh yeah I couldn't tell with that stick up your ass." Jason laughed.

I looked to the rear end of Dick, confusion on my face. "He does not seem to have a stick, um 'up his ass'?"

Both boys paused and looked at me in bewilderment, moments later clutching their bellies in laughter, while Dick placed a hand on my shoulder, his annoyance with his brother gone. "Have you never heard that before?"

"Um no, you have to remember I have not always been from around here. Somethings still do not make sense." I said anxiously pulling on my skirt.

"Right, I almost forgot." He said still laughing.

"Enjoyed the view?" Jason said with a smirk at me, arms crossed leaning against the wall.

"What view?" I said confused again.

"His killer ass."

Dick paled while my cheeks rushed with blood, having in fact enjoyed looking at his bottom.

Jason burst out laughing and moved from the wall, walking into the dining room I had eaten in the week prior. It was not set up as elegantly as the other night, it was clearly a causal setting.

As causal eating at the manor could be.

Alfred walked in holding a steaming pie and laid it down on the table. "Bruce will be detained with Ms. Vale." Erupting a groan from both boys that I did not understand.

"Figures Jason said folding his arms across his chest and leaning back into the chair."

"I am sorry master Jason, but please enjoy the pie. It is a family secret." Alfred said smiling at me.

"Are you not to eat with us?" I questioned.

"Yeah Al, you take my seat and I'll take Bruce's." Jason said moving the plates and filling his plate with a delicious looking chicken pot pie.

"I am perfectly fine in the kitchen, thank you Miss Kori."

"Alfred stop and enjoy your meal with us, Dick said placing a slice of pie on Jason's former spot.

He seemed to debate the options for a moment then sat down regally eating with the upmost grace. Dick chuckled at his formality.

"Yah know she's going to be living with us, you may as well relax." Dick said taking a bit of pie.

"I am always aware of my manors," Alfred said tossing a napkin to Dick as it bounced off his head and onto the floor. Alfred's corners turning up slightly.

"Hey!" Dick said, pie still in his mouth.

"Kori you going to try some?" Jason asked noting my bare plate.

"Oh yes, forgive I am…not used to eating first."

Dick stilled at that while Alfred raised a brow and cut her a slice, Jason not understanding and shrugged. "Okay Krazy Kori." Jason teased.

If it was not obvious that he was teasing I would have been hurt by his statement, although he hadn't known about my past. "Thank you Mr. Alfred." I said enjoying the delicious flavors on my tongue.

"Alfred is fine," Alfred said buttering some toast.

The meal carried on, Jason "Dick teasing" Dick, while I frowned at his pun. Alfred rolled his eyes, and pretended not to hear. Possibly because he knew they were getting along, it did seem that both boys were happy. Although, even I could tell they wished Bruce was there.

After dinner finished I helped gather the plates while Alfred went to the restroom, and Dick took them from me. "Kori don't do that, it's Jason's job."

Jason snorted, "yeah fuck that, I'm gonna go out for a drag."

"We have school tomorrow," Dick said blatantly, as if to remind Jason it wasn't a weekend.

"Yeahhhh I know I meant cigs yah nerd." He then pulled a cigarettes from his pocket and tucked it behind his ear. "Do you smoke Kori?"

I wrinkled my nose, "no I do not like the habit."

"Neither do I, but it takes the edge off." He said walking out.

I looked over to Dick, "do you also smoke."

He shook his head, "sometimes, I'll take a smoke with him. But I don't like when I do."

"Then why do it?" I questioned, picking up the empty glasses at the table.

He shrugged, "it takes the edge off."

I followed him into the kitchen, placing the glasses by the sink as Dick began to clean them. I watched as plate by plate he gave them a quick wash off, then placed them in the dishwater. We were both silent, it was comfortable almost. Mostly awkward though, as I stood there with nothing to do.

"Um, Richard?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Forgive me for asking, but does Bruce normally stay out late?"

He gave a deep sigh and nodded, not wanting to go further.

"Master Dick I did not realize you allowed yourself to be called Richard, perhaps—" Alfred began as he walked into the room.

Dick shot him a stare "no, Dicks fine."

I was yet again confused. Why was I allowed to call Dick Richard, when Alfred was not? Perhaps he did not like the formality along with his full name? Or possibly something else.

Dick soon finished up and we walked in silence towards our rooms, his bare feet pale against the dark wooden tones. "So, how did you like your first night here?" he said feet stopping at my door.

"I gladly enjoyed it." I beamed at him, "you all are so wonderful." I then sobered, "I apologize if I said something wrong in regards to Mr. Wayne."

"You don't need to apologize, I uh," he softly bumped his head on the door frame, "he tends to live up to his reputation."

"Oh." I said sadly.

It was wonderful knowing that Dick was not what his reputation was out to be with the media. Of course with Bruce being what influenced that reputation upon Dick, it made sense. I was still hoping however that Bruce would be slightly different. I never enjoyed being around men who loved to sleep around with girls. Probably because that was the job I practically forced to do.

"Also um Kori," Dick said nervous, "about the whole Richard thing I—"

"You do not need to tell me." I said giving him a knowing smile.

"You might think differently than what it is."

"Okay, why am I allowed to call you Richard?"

He blushed, looking down and let his toe trace the linear patterns of the wood. "I like the way it sounds in your voice," he blushed again, "sorry if that's lame."

Warmth filled within me, "It is not the lame Richard, I thank you for liking the way I say it."

He laughed at that, "yeah because I am the one who allowed you to say it so sweetly."

Then then stopped and gave me a look I was not sure of, a look that almost was familiar but I could not distinguish.

"Goodnight Kori."

I nodded, "Goodnight Richard."

I then walked into my new room, waving as he walked into his. Both of us closing the door at similar times. I walked to the bathroom, turning on the shower to warm up the water and stripping myself down.

The water felt wondrous on my body, my long hair falling down in front of my face. I looked up and let the mist kiss my pores. Knowing this night was going to be the first of many peaceful nights.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well aren't you all lucky, two chapters within two hours. :p Due to the double posts this one is short, but once you all read it I don't think you'll mind ;p**

 **As always thanks to those who read and review! I love reading them and I'm so grateful people love my story, help's me move towards my goal to finish this story soon!**

Hands were all around me. Pulling, grabbing, holding too tight. Painful.

Bodies gravitating and blood pumping, the room smelt of sex and sweat.

Pounding music. Too loud.

Spilled drinks, vomit.

Heat, there was so much heat.

It was too hot.

I couldn't breathe.

I clawed at the hands holding me down, while dancers swam around me thong's being thrown and someone was trying to cover my mouth.

I screamed.

But my voice would not leave my throat. He was here. She knew it. His drunk demeanor and breath.

The menacing voice. "You're coming home Kori."

I woke with a start, clutching my heart with my eyes frantically dancing around the dark room. The bed was too big, not what I was used too. The light on the wall with peeling paint was not where it should be, instead there was a smooth bedframe with soft pillows.

 _Oh._

I was not in my small bedroom above the cheese parlor, I was in a guest bedroom. No, I was in my new bedroom. I took a deep breath glaring at the clock that read 2:37 am, at least I would have time to sleep…if I could bring myself to sleep.

I ruffled the pillows, pulled up the covers and tried to find sleep again. I found myself drifting again. Falling into that soft period of even breathes and a calm mind.

It did not feel right. Something was off, I was too hot. There was those eyes again, and _his_ face.

I screamed and threw the covers off of me, feeling their hands still on my skin and I tried to rip them off. Too late to realize that I was awake again, this time fully awake with those heavy eyelids and red rimmed eyes. I leaned back into the pillows with a groan while I heard footsteps at the door.

That soft tap again.

"Kori?" His angelic voice coming from the wall. I wanted to be closer to it.

I rose and opened the door, eyeing a messy haired Richard; eye's red with exhaustion. "Are you alright?" He whispered.

I shook my head. "I am not."

"May I come in? It's kind of cold in the hallway."

I opened the door slightly then stopped, "is that appropriate?" I asked unsure.

"I mean I don't see why not, you screamed. If you do not want me to I can leave." He said stepping back, but I reached out to him. Grazing my fingers along his wrist then I pulled them back to my side.

"Richard…I…please." I said sliding the door all the way open. He nodded, then walked beside me to my bed, sitting cross legged opposite me.

"What happened?"

I played with the quilt ruffles, then glanced to his face. The moon shone beautifully on his skin, it being the only light in the room. I could almost forget about what woke me with a start.

"Kori?" He asked again, reminding me that I had not said anything yet.

"My apologizes," I mumbled, then took a deep breath. "I was having the mare of nights, it was most unpleasant."

His fingers rested on top of mine. Not taking my hand but letting me know he was there. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Will you hate me?"

"Hate you?" He said astonished, "why would I hate you?"

I looked out on to the moon, stars twinkling with a beautifully clear sky, wishing my thoughts…my life could be so clear, so simple. Lives never tend to be though. "It involved my previous occupation, and…him." I mumbled.

I felt Dicks arms wrap around me and pull me into his chest. The pillows acting as another barrier around us, as the bed took in both our weights. His chin rested above my head, fingers doing soothing little circles on my back, and I questioned if he was an expert at making me feel better. I instantly relaxed under his soothing touch, his lips kissing the top of my head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He had asked after a few minutes, "or I can hold you." I could practically feel the hint of a smile on his lips.

"Can you not do both?"

His body shook with tired laughter "I suppose I can."

"Suppose? Are you not aware of your own capabilities?" I teased.

"Were you not just having a mare of nights?" He said playfully, "how are you so happy?"

I either was too tired to control my response, or simply I did not care if he knew the truth. "Because you are holding me and I feel safe."

"Oh." His arms tightened around me, "I'm so glad to hear that." He said breath tickling my neck.

"It was about my step-father. He…he would not let me go…he was taking me back." I then hid my face in his chest, my words becoming inaudible.

"Kori I can't hear you when you talk in my chest." His voice remaining calm and light hearted.

I turned and sighed, "Richard I am not sure how much I wish to disclose with you…if it is wise too. I am most unsure because it is late and I am restless."

"Then you can tell me in the morning."

"If I sleep he will reappear." I tightened my arms around him, "and I do not wish for you to go."

"I won't go, I can stay here all night if you want me too."

"Will not Kitten call you a cheater." I said smiling into his chest.

He laughed loudly, "Yeah I don't think she'd like to hear about how I got to have you in bed."

"Oh Richard that sounds so scandalous, shall we alert the media? Surely they should know that Dick Grayson has a women in his bed."

"No, that Dick Grayson is in a women's bed." He teased. Then rested his cheek on my forehead, "but honestly what happened?"

I sighed, "very well."

"If you really don't want too—" he began.

"It is the o and k," I said taking a breath of bravery.

"There hands were everywhere like before. I could not get them off nor scream for help. Of course before that only encouraged them, so I like to believe it was my dream self that allowed me to be so foolish." I was vaguely aware of his ragged breathes, or how he stilled when I said like before. Of course I was too tired to stop myself, wanting relief from the burden. "And I was back at work, with the dancers and the bodies, and they would not let go and he said I'm taking you home and I could not, I would not I"

He kissed me.

Wet soft lips against my trembling ones.

 _Oh._

"Richard," I breathed unable to process my mare of nights to his kiss.

"Shh." He said taking ahold of my lips again, soft delicate kisses. Fingers running through my hair, down along my neck. A warmth stirred within me, my breath becoming hot and heavy but still slow and curious.

I pulled away ever so slightly. "Why did you do that." I said my breath hot on his neck.

"Because I've wanted too for a while," he gulped clearly nervous, "you were so upset all I wanted to do was kiss that pain away."

I smiled against his lips, "I thank you."

His arms tightened around me again, lips to my forehead. "You can tell me everything later as you said." My heart swelled and I rested my tired head in between his neck.

I was slowly aware of my evening breath, his steady heart beat and the warmth his body radiated with mine. "Kori." He whispered timid, as If scared that speaking louder would break what wonderful thing was happening.

I was scared too.

"Mmhmm." I mumbled.

"I've never done this before." Richard said looking up at the ceiling, voice so quite I almost didn't hear him.

I opened my eyes, "is this the okay for you?" his eyes glanced down.

"Of course," he smiled, "I meant _this. "_

"I do not understand." I said raising my head so I could look at his face.

"I've never felt this way, I've never held someone like this. I've never kissed…" he smiled as if remembering as did I, "this is not something I am used too."

"Neither have I." I murmured, my lips finding a soft spot on his neck, allowing him to continue.

His fingers tilted my chip up, his soft wet lips meeting mine again. My chest tightening with a hunger of emotions, belly stirring and tingling with each little touch. "Your lips are so soft," he murmured, kissing them again.

"As are yours," I said breathless back.

"I don't want to stop," he said equally breathless.

"Do not."

I kissed him softly again, then kissed my way along his jaw and down his neck. Not really knowing if what I was doing was right or not. Not really caring either because it felt right. His fingers clenched on my shoulders, and he quietly whimpered when I kissed the base of his neck.

"Kori," he said pulling me back to him, capturing my lips in his again, and then resting his forehead on mine. "We should sleep, it's late." He chuckled, "and Al may kill me if he finds me here." He teased.

"You are not leaving are you?" I said with more disappointment then I meant to show.

"I'm staying right here," he smiled giving my one last sweet kiss. "We just need to be up early."

I nodded sleepily, dreamy from his lips and proximity. "Pleasant _scholvocs._ " I whispered dipping into sleep.

"Sweet dreams," Richard said head falling back on the pillow. The world slowly spun us around, warmth and happiness moving around us. The calm promise of sleep seeped its way into me. Everything felt wondrously right.


	11. Chapter 11

**First off I just want to apologize for my poor updating, I'm horrible at it. Thank you though for everyone reading, I will finish this. I have everything planned out...just need to write it. With school and family and a million other things its hard to find time to do it. But this will be over.**

 **Again I do not own Teen Titans, please enjoy this chapter isn't my best I don't think but it's mostly filler.**

Light began to leak into the room, my pillow was not familiar. I felt comfortable and warm; warmth you get from hugging someone you care for. I was not used to a pillow giving me this kind of comfort. Nor was I used to it moving up and down steadily, having a heartbeat…

My eyes burst open and I rose my head off of his chest, seeing that as promised Dick stayed. A smile crept along my lips, remembering how he kissed me, his arms around me.

I gave a dreamy sigh escaped my lips, which seemed to rouse him. His eyes slowly blinking open, glancing down at me and smiling wide.

"Good morning."

"Greetings," I purred and rested my head back down on his chest.

"What time is it?" He wondered not bothering to look around.

"I an uncertain." He jolted up, as if remembering this wasn't a weekend then slumped down again.

"Thank god it's only 5:30."

"Do we not have to get up early?" I asked, having been used to waking up around five every day. It was amazing how quiet the early morning was. It seemed everything was much similar then and still not at the same time. The mornings tended to be where I was happiest, I could get the most done. My step-father was rarely ever awake, and although school was not wonderful; it was better than home. The nighttime was when I began to dread. That's when my step-father was awake the most. Drunk. Smelly. Abusive.

It did me no good thinking about him at all, yet I seemed to do it all the time. I was so used to watching out for him and having to deal with him. That it is most odd being without him, not unwanted, just odd.

I rose to look out at the window, looking through my luggage for my intimates and headed towards the bathroom. Richard got up on his elbows and yawned.

"I guess I should leave you to get ready for the morning." Sounding like he'd rather stay. Who would not rather stay in bed?

"I will see you soon." I said slipping into the bathroom and getting ready. The uniform from yesterday was neatly folded on the small table in the bathroom. Since I had no other uniform I had to put that one on again, this time I wore a shirt under to prevent the itchiness and when ready, I grabbed my book bag and walked to Richard's door.

Slung slightly ajar I knocked, and walked in. He was pulling over his shirt spinning to look at me with the sweater caught up in his head.

"My apologies!" I said turning around, face the reddest it's ever been.

"Gah! Ah its fine!" He said rushing to put his shirt on and I rushed out the door, thoroughly embarrassed.

I stood out in the hall staring at my ugly loafers, waiting for him and thinking of what I can say to apologize for walking in. Really I shouldn't have done that, he had waited last night. Last night…had last night even been real? I believe that it could have been a dream that was too good to be true. One of those dreams you want to stay in forever…of course he did wake up to me. Maybe I imaged everything else. Something small making me dream of something more.

A dream could not generate the feelings that I felt now, could it? Is it possible to feel this tightening of my chest, and little shiver I get when I imagine his lips? Please let this be real, or at least let him not be annoyed by me walking in on him.

He wore dark jeans, a red GA sweater with a dress shirt underneath. His hair still sprinkled with a morning shower, the wet droplets dampening his sweater. Dark grey boots adorned his feet, instead of the loafers that he wore yesterday. It was more causal, the jacket was missing and I was surprised they sold the shirt in more color then red. Of course Kitten did have it in pink before.

"Hey," he said swinging his bag over his shoulder, walking close to me towards the kitchen.

"Greetings," I chewed on my lip pondering an apology.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Oh! Quite wonderfully." Perhaps our kiss was not a dream?

He chuckled, "I thought so; I had a wonderful night as well." Whether he was aware of it or not, he was leaning into me. I was slightly taller than him, his nose angled as if he was asking for another kiss but too afraid to ask.

Or maybe he wasn't asking for a kiss, only teasing me? Maybe it was not a dream, but he did not want the kiss and is the teasing me. Or perhaps he wishes he did not, but then why would he said he slept well. Dick was not one to tease me…

Why was I overthinking everything? He was mere centimeters from my face, and all I can think about is if he's the teasing me. Oh and what made it even better was when I tripped over the carpet and landed face first onto the ground.

"KORI! Shit are you okay?" Dick said crouching down to offer help.

My tongue tasted many little hairs and cleaner from the carpet, my hands having taken most of my fall; hurt around the elbows with carpet burn on my palms. Turning over I throw my arm over my eyes and waited for my embarrassment to be over with.

"Um Kori?" He asked again, I moved my arm slightly to allow one eye to see him then immediately covered it and groaned.

"I am the o and k, just rather embarrassed." His lips turned up into a comforting smile.

"Your fine, people trip all the time." He then reached for my hand, not noticing the rug burn. I was not about to let him know I had injured myself, so I took it and allowed him to hoist me up to my feet.

"It seems I keep messing up today." I whispered although he could hear.

"How so?" He questioned, this time he was a bit further away from me and looked more at my feet, as to make sure I don't trip again.

Dark crimson orange painted my cheeks, my mind flashing with his bare chest. The strange stirring returning to my belly. "Well…at first I walked in on you this morning….then I tripped."

He shrugged his shoulders, "just remember to knock next time." Dick shoved my shoulder slightly with his own, a giddy smile on his face.

"I promise I will." I said as we walked down the grand stairs to the kitchen. It was so bright and beautiful. Reminding me of the first day I had stayed here a few weeks ago. Wait that can't be right? It's only been a few weeks since I had met Dick Grayson…so much had changed in such a short time… I could barely believe it.

"Good morning Miss Kori, Master Grayson." Alfred said stirring some sugar around in his tea. Alfred sat on a small circular table in front of a huge window overlooking the gardens. Newspaper spread wide and a croissant buttered on a plate in front of him. A feeling of happiness and calm overcame me, as I looked at Alfred. He seemed so comfortable and at peace with the world right then.

"Good morning Alfred! I beamed. "How was your night?"

"Very pleasant, I woke up at five to do some gardening and walk around the paths. It is so beautiful when the sun rises over the hills, with the birds chirping that I can fully take on another gorgeous day.

"That sounds so glorious! I too love waking with the sun. I feel as if it gives me energy throughout the day." Alfred smiled sweetly at me, while Dick placed a steaming mug of coffee in front of me.

I smiled at him and went to the fridge for some cream and sugar. All you could hear was the rustling of papers and spoons clanging against the china. I munched on some toast while I waited for the tea to seep into the water, and added my wanted amount of sugar.

"Good morning," said an oddly placed voice. I glanced up shocked to see Ms. Kylie before me.

"Hi Selina," mumbled Dick with a welcoming smile.

I dropped my spoon, having the clattering noise draw everyone's attention towards me. "Kori? What are you doing here?" Ms. Kylie asked.

"She's staying with me till she graduates." Bruce Wayne said, his appearance taking up all of the room. If he wasn't wearing his night robe I wouldn't believe that he just got out of bed.

"Hmm I see, well good morning Kori I hope you have been doing your assignments."

I nodded vigorously placing my hands behind my back and feeling out of place, in a place I already felt out of place in.

"Oh stop teasing her." Dick said getting up and gulping down the rest of his coffee.

Her laugh was like that of a cats, if a cat could laugh. Purring and something sultry about it. "Oh Richard I tease you too."

"Yeah, yeah." He said throwing his bag over his shoulder. "Common Kori better get to school."

"Wait Dick," Bruce said stern, "I have some news for you."

I watched Dick arch a brow, myself now caught between the doorway and the side of Richards. My breathing stopped for a moment, his close contact sending my nerves haywire. I felt so idiotic being captivated so much just from being so close to him.

"I'm throwing a Fundraiser for Kori's old school. Hopefully with enough money we can improve the school's conditions and education standards. New texts books, desks, supplies, etc."

"That sounds so wonderful!" I clasped my hands in front of me, truly happy for the possibility of my old school to be improved.

Dick smiled over to me, "sounds great Dad really. When is it?"

"Next Saturday."

Dick nodded then we both said our goodbyes and walked down the long hallway towards the car garage, once the door was shut behind us. "Richard?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes?" He said while picking which key he should take for whatever car or bike he wanted.

"Is Ms. Kylie and your father doing business together?" I couldn't bring myself to say what I was truly thinking in case it was completely wrong.

"Sure, business." He said with a wink and opened the passenger door to a silver Vipor.

"So yes they are coupling?" He made the oddest face at me.

"Coupling?"

"Yes…the sex." He burst out laughing.

"You say things in the cutest ways, but yes they are coupling." My cheeks were read, but from the compliment or the embarrassment was I not sure.

We sped through the back streets of Gotham, the Vipors engine hummed filling the silent car. I had no idea what to talk about, the ball seemed to be an interesting topic but last night…was a bigger one.

Richard was sweet and the caring, however I was certain I was not the first girl he kissed… even if he said he never kissed someone like he did me. He could have meant a girl he kissed in a bed at 2 am! Or a girl he kissed that lived with him! He may have not been litearly talking about kissing me so intimitaly…or passionately the way we did…or

Oh X'hal now I was getting all dreamy about kissing him!

"Something wrong Kori?" Richard asked sparing me a glance as he drove through the center of Gotham.

"Hmm what? No…why do you ask?"

"You sighed, ahh are you thinking about the ball Bruce is holding? Because it won't be bad I promise, we can even go dress shopping if you want too."

I had to laugh at that, "You go to the mall of shopping? For dresses, will you not be bored?"

His rose his shoulders in the shrug, "I mean I might, it's not fun trying on things I won't wear."

"I thank you, but honestly I can ask Racheal you do not have to trouble yourself."

He nodded, "maybe everyone can go to the mall. Like as friends." My heart sank, it wasn't even a date or anything like that but it seriously didn't feel good.

Dick said this as he pulled into his spot at the school, he looked over at me with his famous lop sided smile that made your heart melt. "That way we can hangout and it won't be like Rachel's third wheeling."

"Oh Richard what is the wheel of thirds?"

He dropped his keys, fumbling for them on the floor. "Damn keys."

"Do you need a light?"

"Yeah that would be helpful—Ah! I got them." Hastily he walked out the door and I followed him. Why was he so awkward about the wheel of thirds?

"Richard?" I asked as he was flipping his bag over his shoulder and walked towards the school. No one even batted an eye at the fact he drove a Vipor to school, but they did with the fact that I was walking with him.

New girl, arriving with Dick Grayson.

I sighed, nervously running my fingers through my long hair. Playing with the red dead ends that split up. My grey sweater itched but not as much as the day before because she followed what she saw from Dick, a shirt under the sweater really helped.

The mahogany doors were pushed open by both of us, the halls immediately filling with sound. Everyone was talking about the Wayne Fundraiser Ball. Whispers of the glorious Wayne manor and sparkling crystal, the delicious desserts and savory meals available to the guests. Ball gowns and tuxedos.

It seemed almost all of the students had attended an even for Bruce Wayne, but only rarely does he ever have an open event in his home. The New Year's party being the only exception.

Dick told me we were pretty much the last ones to know, as news went out pretty quick when it came to Bruce Wayne. Multibillionaire who can practically do anything he wants. Sure big surprise.

It seemed anywhere I walked people were talking about what they were going to wear or who they hoped to see dancing together.

"I wonder if I can grab that dress from Barneys!" One girl whispered, nibbling her lip. While I sat in math class doing our warm up equations.

"My Daddy's buying me a brand new Valentino Gown, shoes by Marc Jacobs and ohh I can't begin to tell you the jewelry."

Boys sat in the back of the room "do you think I could get some in the Wayne manor" one boy laughed, my lip curling in disgust.

"I wonder if Jinx wouldn't mind blowing me in the grand library." Another boy said, I spun around eyes almost burning with fury. Jinx was a second hand friend, I knew little about her but she was close to Richards's heart. Not to mention how disgusting this conversation was.

I am not ignorant of these conversations happening, I would just prefer not to hear them. So I turned around and glared at the boys, I didn't recognize them. But it was also my second week of school.

"What are you looking at?" He said sneering.

"I don't like you talking about Jinx that way." He burst out laughing. "Is something funny?"

"Yes actually," he leaned in "your fucking Grayson, and your giving me shit for wanting head from my girlfriend."

My mouth hung agape, a deep crimson filled my cheeks with embarrassment. I cast my eyes to the side then flashed them back to him. "I am not coupling with Dick!"

"Isn't that normally how you have sex?" He smirked, while I glared.

"If it involved a male." I said then turned around and looked at the board. Trig questions needed to be answered, I refused to look back on the boy. I knew what people thought, I just knew everyone was talking about the new girl being Dicks play toy. But I wasn't!

I was his friend, we were friends why was that so hard to grasp.

…..

Maybe because I didn't want us to be. X'hal I go from struggling with my step-father and late nights at Mrs. Kates to worrying about if a boy wants to be with me or not. Kiss or not. Nothing mattered until it was said so. He made no other advances, none that I could think of.

It's totally possible he just kissed me because he likes kissing girls! I sighed resting my chin on the palm of my hand. I knew he wanted to kiss me before. Then I found myself dreaming about the kiss again. Completely aloof to what was going on in class.

"Kori Anders!" Hissed the Trig teacher and I jumped in my seat, knocking the desk next to me and the girl spun around.

"Ohmygod your so obnoxious new girl! A girl said with ashy blonde hair, showing too much cleavage and a Starbucks seated on her desk. When she turned around the desk shifted, causing the steaming hot beverage to pour all over the floor.

"EW!" The blonde screamed, having the coffee go all over her socks and mine as well. "You idiot! Look what you did!"

I was appalled, "I did no such thing!" I said with disbelief.

The girl crossed her arms and huffed, "if you didn't bump into my desk this wouldn't have happened. There for your fucking fault!"

"Harper!" Said the teacher, "stop shouting and clean up your coffee. Kori change seats with Jericho."

"Yes sir." I said obediently gathering up my books and switching spots with a blonde haired boy with beautiful eyes and the sweetest smile.

"But she's not even going to help! She's so selfish."

"No I…I'm sorry I will I was just moving I'm sorry." I said rushing for paper towels and grabbing all I could to help clean up the beverage.

Harper tapped her designer shoes at me, splattering the coffee in my face. "Would you please refrain from tapping your shoes?"

She looked at her nails, "nah."

"Then can you at least help me." _Now who's being selfish?_

"Nah your probably best on your hands and knees," she said crouching down to whisper at me, "that's all Dick wants you for anyway."

My voice was stuck in my throat, it was as if a huge amount of _glorg_ was stuck in my throat. And for some reason I felt weak, looking around at everyone staring at me. Starring at the sult of the school. A name I did not deserve, something that hit home more than I was willing to admit.

"What got nothing to say 'slut" she said the words with mockery and a viciousness only criminals like my father could muster.

"I do not encourage lies. Mr. Wayne has welcomed me into his home based on personal matters of my own. I am not sleeping with Richard nor anyone else. He is most kind to me and others. He is nothing like you, you are mean and cruel and it is not welcome." I then stood up and walked to my desk with my head held high. Inside I was screaming.

I wish it was in those movies when the bell rings at the right time. So I could run out and go hide in the bathroom or broom closet. But things are not that way, and it was not a movie. The bell would not ring for another twenty minutes, the most I could do was get lost in math.

I let sin and cos distract me along with angles and other trig equations. Answering correct questions and incorrect ones. Allowing everything to wash away, ignoring Harpers glares at me. Or anything else, it seemed that things passed over everyone else. Except me, I wouldn't forget her calling me Dick's slut.

X'hal I don't think I could even face him today. I fidgeted with my pleated skirt, when I was done todays assignments while everyone chatted. Trying to connect the yellow strip that circled the whole navy blue skirt. Thinking how he'd want nothing to do with me after he heard about these rumors…if he had not already.

Tick tock the cursed clock ticked away ever so slowly, torturing me.

One.

Two.

Three.

"Ringggggg" X'hal finally!

Rushing out of the class I almost lost all my books and tripped over the desk in front of me. Thank fully I caught myself before I did so, rushing out into the hall becoming lost with all the other students.

Although with skin that's almost orange and bright red hair that's hard to do. People looked at me with interest, others I could not decipher the expression. The soles of my 'new' shoes didn't help as they clapped the floor with every step. Wonderful Kori. I huffed.

"Sup babe." I looked up to Jason leaning against my locker, he smelled like cigarettes, his lip was bleeding slightly and there was a tear in his collar.

"Jason you are injured." I reached up to touch his chin right under the bleeding lip. He turned his head.

"Yeah well sometimes things happen." Jason moved from the locker and adjusted his jacket as if he was uncomfortable in his skin.

I became indecisive on whether I should push Jason or just ignore it. I only barely knew him, yes I was living in his house but I did not know him. The last thing I wanted was to push him so he doesn't want me to be around him. Jason was funny and sweet, especially after yesterday with Kitten—all I wanted to do was return the favor.

Biting my lip I looked at him, mouth ready to say the words that would hopefully let Jason open up to me.

"Babe!" Chirred a distinctly feminine voice.

Dyed pale purple hair was all you could see, as the girl jumped up and kissed Jason on the mouth. She jumped back and looked at him. "Oh no Jasie your lip! There's blood omg!"

He smirked "yeah, bout' that didn't I tell you to stop calling my Jasie. It just sounds wrong."

The girl pouted her lip glossed lips and looked to my side, it would have been cute I presume if her face did not curl into a snarl. "JASON TODD WHO IS THIS GIRL!" The girl did not scream it per say but it felt like one.

"Oh me? Greetings!" I stuck out my hand although it was trembling.

"This is Kori, she's living with us." The girl's eyes nearly burst out of her head.

"JASIE…." She whined, "I thought I was your only girl." Jason reached out to kiss her on the cheek.

"You are, she's just interested in Dick." His smirk grew wider and the girl's eyes went wide until she registered what he meant. It all happened so fast then, her body was plastered along his, lips kissing franticly and she made noises that should only be made in private.

Jason didn't look the least bit uncomfortable, he actually smiled and winked at me while kissing her. She then broke apart from him, "oh I can't wait to have you alone after the ball your daddy's hosting."

"What makes you say I have to wait until then?" He flirted. I stopped listening. The bell was about to ring and my class was all across the building.

"It was a pleasure to meet you," I said to the girl I had no idea whose name was, and waved goodbye to Jason. I ran to class praying to X'hal I would get there before the bell so the teacher would not scream at me.

Babs sat comfortably beside me in science, her eyes setting on the back of Dicks. Her auburn hair was pulled up into a pony tail, with a white tank top hugging her body. Normally the dress code made you wear your sweater or jacket, even a dress shirt. It seemed she slipped through.

"Sooo," she said eyeing me then looking at Dick while I tried to focus on Ms. Kylie.

"Yes?" I said truly not interested. Being parried with Babs was not my decision. For today's lesson I just happened to be her partner. Better then Kitten I thought.

"You're getting very close with Dick." There was an emotion to her smooth voice that gave her away. Anger at me perhaps?

"Mr. Wayne has been so kind to allow me to stay in his home for the time being. Dick and I are growing as friends."I said a bit timid. Truthfully I had no idea what him and I were at all. During lunch we sat together as if last night had never happened. He would laugh with his friends and I would talk to Racheal and Karen mad an appearance with Harold. This only got Victor clearly annoyed, causing Wally to comment about how idiotic relationships were. Dick made no comment on whether or not that was true. Did he just not want to say something or did he agree? Was he what the rumors said? Did he want me to be his 'play of thing?'

I truly did not know what to think on that; I believe deep down I know that it wasn't true. Richard was more than words could describe and I only just met him! What shall I think in April! Or this summer?

My mind wondered as Babs seemed annoyed with me, while I saw Kitten across the room annoy the quite boy from math class earlier.

"Class you may now begin, if you have questions do not be afraid to ask." Ms. Kylie said, high heels clicking against the linoleum floor. It was weird seeing her now knowing she was sleeping with Bruce Wayne. Had that always been a thing?

Both Dick and Alfred seemed pretty relaxed about it. Perhaps they were dating or even engaged. Why had not Dick mentioned this beforehand? The 'Wow' factor perhaps?

As most things of late, I was uncertain.

I reached for the microscope before me, watching the light turn on as I placed a slide over it. Looking to my paper and marking down the findings of transverse epithelial cells. Then reaching for another slide to examine when Babs looked over me and sighed heavily, her eyes drifting to the boy beside us.

"Oh Connor," she said flirtatious, "Kori's having trouble, would you mind helping us." Her tone was flirtatious and innocent, making any boy give in.

I stood in surprise, sparring a look at Dick who looked just as confused as I felt. This Connor walked over confident, perfect set of teeth gleaming as he smiled at me.

"Mind if I take a look?"

"I believe I understa-"

"Thanks," he smiled then looked into the scope. "Easy, simple squamous."

"You are incorrect." I said nicely.

Both Babs and Connor looked at me, Babs shook her head. "See what I mean, she can't even tell the difference."

"I know I can, simple squamous is a single row of flat cells in a row. Therefore simple. Transverse is round that becomes flat, they are easily confused with stratified squamous. But it is obvious to see the difference in this slide. They clearly are not simple squamous." I said pleading with both of them.

Both Connor and Babs looked at me with slight irritation, Kitten bouncing over to join us.

"What are you saying Katy?"

"Kori." I corrected.

"Whatever," she sneered.

"Kori says there transverse," Babs informed.

"Oh let me take a look," Kitten bent at the waist, giving a sultry look to Connor and arching her back to show off her bottom, "oh yes there cuboidal."

I forced myself not to roll my eyes, our gathering having caught the attention of Ms. Kylie. She walked over curious. "What seems to be the issue?"

Kitten thrust her manicured hand in the air, "I know!"

I swear I saw Ms. Kylie's lip curl.

"Kori's making a poor fool of herself, saying its Transverse when clearly its cuboidal, right Con?" She said batting her eyelashes at him.

"Um I said they looked like Simple squamous."

Ms. Kylie's eyebrow rose. Her fingers moving the microscope to her eye. The tiniest hint of a smile on her lips. "Kori I hate to inform you," my heart sank while the Kitten jumped with joy and pointed.

"I knew it! Stupid new girl!" My shoulders slouched while I heard Dick growl.

Ms. Kylie eyed Kitten with annoyance. "But you appear to be the first person to notice, therefore I must give you an A." She smiled brightly, and leaned closer "good job Kori."

Kitten fumed returning to her seat, Connor scratched his head and shrugged, Babs sat down red face and Dick just chuckled.

"Sorry for doubting you," Babs whispered.

"It is the o and k." My phone buzzed in my pocket, glancing to see Ms. Kylie wasn't looking I read the message from Dick.

'I think someone likes you,' he sent

'And it's not just me' was his quick reply. My heart jumped in my chest, cheeks warming at both his confirmation and compliment.

'And who may that be?' I sent back teasing him with my eyes, and he read his message.

'Ms. Kylie obviously: p "

I playfully rolled my eyes at him, 'that may be so but I think she likes you better,' I sent back.

'She is not the only one' I sent quickly then pulled my phone in my pocket, ignoring his penetrating stare at me, or the texts the he sent. Instead I referred to my lab for completion.

After class Dick ran went up to my desk, nervous while his Adam's apple bobbed a few times. "Hey,"

"Greetings," I smiled flipping my bag over my shoulder.

"I thought it was pretty cool how you outsmarted everyone today."

I giggled behind my hand "Richard I did not. I only knew what they were."

He laughed, "Kori that is what out smarting means."

"O-oh yes you are correct." I said nervously stuttering; he was so close to me his lips so red and eyes that just captivated your soul practically I couldn't help but get nervous flutters looking into them.

"Come on let's get home," he said placing a hand between my shoulder blades. I fiddled with the sleeves of my jacket as we walked out into the now common dreary weather of Gotham. People hurried to their cars, although Dick did not seem as much in a rush. He looked at me smiling brighter.

"You look adorable when your hairs all wet." I blushed so much I had to look away.

"I thank you." We then went into his car, blasting the music as he drove towards the Wayne Manor. My new home, and although my first day wasn't perfect neither my second. With Dick as my companion I felt it soon would be.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, okay it's been awhile since I've posted any chapters. I apologize for that profusely. Life has just been very interesting and stressful. It's my first year at a university and i'm a Bio major sooo yeah writing hasn't been on my mind too much. But it's break, and I have my last final tomorrow at 8am. So what do I do till 2am? Finish writing a chapter...oh intelligence where art thou?**

 **Anyway, I hope this is sufficient enough to hold you over till I post the next one, any advice is welcome. Please enjoy and review if you feel like it.**

I've never been to a school dance before let alone a fundraiser ball. In previous years, I had always wanted to go. They seemed like so much fun dancing around and giggling with friends.

Except at WGH I didn't really have friends or much of a social life. Studying, working, and taking care of the house consumed my life. Yes, occasionally I would hang out with Rachael, say I was working a late-night shift and be back. That was seldom however, I was too fearsome of the consequences if I did otherwise.

Rachael on the other hand has been to many fundraiser balls with her parents. She opted out of school dances as best she could, that is until Gar practically begged her on his knees, pleading for days for her to go to the various school dances with him.

I found it quite humorous that Rachael of all people knew what to look for. When all the girls found out of course they decided to have a huge trip to the mall of shopping on Thursday. Which seemed a little odd to me at first, but Karen had explained that rarely anyone shopped for dresses on Thursday, so we would have more options and it would go by a lot faster.

So here we are. Karen knew all the sultrier dresses along with Jinx, those too I quickly learned were very open about sex. It was most shocking to discover sex was not some huge hush hush thing. I always assumed that girls talked about it, but only on the sleepovers with painting of nails. Not in a dress store where everyone could hear you. Due to Wally and Jinx's breakup I hadn't really hung out with Jinx in school. She was very sassy and witted. Her and Karen talked on and on about different things to do in bed, and the "toys." I had often heard girls from where I worked talk about such things, never have I been asked them myself. It was a bit exiting honestly, I wanted to know more of their experiences, mainly because it made me wonder if I would get to experience these with Richard.

Although since the kiss he has not mentioned it or come close to me like that, perhaps he forgot or is trying to forget. The most contact I got from him now was when he sat close to me at dinner. We would do the flirting sometimes, I just was unsure what he meant behind everything. I was so confused of where I stood with him, and my heart yearned for an answer.

"So, Kori have you and Dick done anything yet? I know girls would be dying to be in his pants!" Karen said with a dreamy sigh holding onto a red strapless dress.

A puzzled expression passed my features, a tried to understand fully what she was asking. Placing my pointer finger on my lip I thought for a moment "surely you are not talking about the sex are you?"

They laughed at the way I said it, while Rachael rolled her eyes. "Yes, have yah done the nasty!" Jinx said with a seductive purr to her speech.

"No we have not." They looked surprised, except Rachael. "Is there a reason I should be?"

"No, they just are pervs," hissed Rachael, "common let's get to this other store before I'm dressed out."

I nodded eagerly while Jinx and Karen both argued in a teasing fashion about not being perverts to Rachel.

Giggling behind my hand at their antics I scanned through the clearance or on sale rack. I sighed disappointed, they were beautiful dresses but nothing that screamed out something I would be comfortable in. This was how it was at the other stores as well, nothing for the lesser price is ever going to be super extravagant or seem to fit.

"Why don't you look at other dresses?" Rachael said holding up a midnight blue colored dress, and a grey one.

"Perhaps it would not hurt to look." I then smiled at my dear friend, "although you have not tried it on, the dark blue looks beautiful with your skin tone."

A ghost of a smile spread on her lips, "I thought it best to steer away from black."

I laughed with her, for as long as I've known her the only dress she's ever worn was black and pink... The pink though was a dare and barely counted because she took it off faster than she put it on.

Looking over to different styles of dresses, different a colors and fabrics. My fingers pulled hanger after hanger looking at anything that might catch my eye.

Walking to the room of dressing I held three gowns. Refusing to look at the price tags, I entered.

One dress was a soft sunset color. It hugged my waist with a yellow buttercup ribbon, on top was beaded beautiful designs and the gown turned to straight silk. It was gorgeous, but once I saw it on me I was deflated.

It looked so boxy and I felt I drowned out my skin. I wanted it to be elegant and firry. I looked more like a cupcake that didn't rise properly.

The next dress was a soft lilac and a hint of sky blue. It was also very gorgeous. It hugged every curve I had, spilling out loosely at the bottom. It was simple yet beautiful all in one.

The other dress was black on the top and white on the bottom. It was featured as something Audrey Hepburn would wear. Simply go riots and seemed fit for such and occasion.

"I have no idea which dress to get." I told Rachael while stepping out of the dressing room, gasping when I saw her.

"Friend you look gorgeous." Her pale cheeks turned to a soft rose, highlighting her beauty even further. The navy blue was a fabric close to velvet. Showing off a hint of cleavage, straps hung low around the shoulders, hugging her waist then going into a long skirt.

"Do you think Gar will like it?" Her voice was wavering, apprehensive. Not normal for her.

"He will not be able to take the eyes off you!"

"Or his hands!" Karen said appearing from her dressing room wearing a yellow dress that look gorgeous on her.

"You look like sex on legs Rae." Jinx said coming from the store holding a few dresses. Racheal deadpanned her.

"What its true!" Jinx said.

I giggled behind my hand as Racheal just looked at her and walked back in the room. "Have you two found the ball of gowns?"

"Where's that accent from? I don't recognize it. I've been around the world multiple times trust me. My dad owns many businesses." Karen said adjusting her chest in the mirror.

"I am from Tamaran. Many do not know of us. Truth be told I do not know much of us, but I believe we are located somewhere in South Africa or the Caribbean."

"Don't you ever look it up?"

I shrugged "I have tried but my stepfather did not like me to look or ask question."

The girls nodded and continued to change into dresses. Talking about Tamaran made me wish to know more, for years I pushed it away from mind. To many other things to worry about. Now it seems silly to not really know where it is. I was away from him I could do it.

Pulling out my cell phone I tried to look up Tamaran. There really wasn't much about my place of origin, other than it was located in South Africa, although other research said it was located at an island off the Caribbean. This was interesting news to me, as I always thought I was from Africa. Scrolling through a few more websites I found one that gave a little bit more information.

"Tamarans inhabitants are rarely seen outside of their island. The people choose to live with their own political system and authority. They are warriors, children from very early on are expected to know at least 15 forms of combat before their 14th birthday." I certainly did not know 15 forms of combat, of course my mother took us to Gotham a long time ago. Ryan was a good fighter and so was Coma. Except she never showed me anything.

Reading further I discovered my people had a very different taste then most humans. Probably driving from the types of vegetation on the island. So, that explains why I love mustard so much. I thought to myself.

"What's funny Kori?" Rachael asked sitting beside me. Dress hanging on her knees.

"I have just recently discovered many things about my culture. My orange-type completion is actually rather normal!"

"Well that's comforting." She snorted then looked at the dresses beside me. "Have you picked one yet?"

My shoulders went down, "I have not. Both the blue and white dress are beautiful. I do not know which to choose."

"Go with the blue, it's close to purple and purples your favorite color."

"Is that not predictable?"

She laughed slightly, being Rachael that is. "Does it matter? Wear something you really like."

I debated for a bit, "yes that would be the o and k."

Soon all the girls had picked their dresses, everyone having purchased them but I. As the cashier lady rang up my dress I nearly passed out from the price. "Um $250, is that correct?"

The cashier lady looked at me, "is that going to be a problem miss? If you can't pay leave."

I needed this dress, it fit the Wayne household and the ball. Other dresses would not be as fitting. But $250? That's so much, it is not that I do not have it. It's that I really should not spend that much on a dress.

"Is there something wrong Kori?" Karen asked.

"Oh, uh no there is no issue."

"Then pay already." The cashier lady said annoyed.

"Yes m-my apologizes." Thumbing through my purse I looked for my wallet. My face turning red with embrace meant when I discovers I only had $100 on me.

"Kori so you need help paying?" Whispered Karen softly.

"Oh, no you cannot, I will just have to come back another time." I said defeated.

"Didn't Dick give you his card?" So as Rachel's confused.

I have her a confused look, "you mean this?" I said holding the plastic card between my fingers.

"Yes, he gave that to you to buy a dress."

I gasped "I cannot! He has given me so much already!"

"Kori he's a billionaire, you're not, let him buy the dress." I shook my head but knew that was what Richard had wished for. I just didn't want to spend his money.

I spun around to the cashier, "may I pay $100 in cash and then the rest on this card?"

Her eyes grew wide, "you have a Wayne Gold Card! Only The heirs of Wayne and the most elite of Gotham can obtain them."

"That would make sense it is his sons card." I said confused.

"Then you are a friend of his, oh wow. Just wow. I'll give you a huge store discount, we always welcome the Wayne family here. "

"Oh, thank you!" I said happy to be saving Richard the money. In fact, instead of $150 it was only $50 I had to put on his card, for which I was very grateful. Clutching our new purchases, we all walked out to view the mall of shopping.

They all wanted to head back to the manor, but I was unsure if whether that was acceptable or not. Racheal had assured me that it was fine, we were all Dick's friends and that it was my home now. As true as that may be, it was not my home. I had only been there or a few weeks. I did not grow up there, I was a guest still. It was long term but I did not run the shots, nor did I want to overstep more than I already had.

I asked Dick hesitantly if it was okay, and yes basically gave me the same answer Racheal gave me. It was heartwarming, but I felt better to ask than to not have.

Karen drove us blasting classic hits with new pop songs. The other girls sang along, while I sat beside Racheal enjoying their company and admiring the girl's friendships. Wondering and hoping one day I could be that close to them, where I can sing songs at the top of my lungs laughing and we would all feel comforted by one another.

She knew exactly where to go, showing she had been to the mansion times before. Which was good as I did not fully remember how to get there. I was used to the train system and West Gotham, not along the forest. She parked her silver Mercedes on the gravel, and we jumped out.

"I can't wait for the dance!" Karen said excitement showing in her step.

"There have been many perpetrations for the ball, I have not been able to come in and seeing new faces. Of course Mr. Wayne prefers us walking in on the north entrance due to the elements of surprise." I said leading them towards the side of the house.

Jinx and Karen eeped, excited and curious at the same time. I knew they wished to view the spectaculars that constituted the Wayne manor. But I have not even seen them, as I typically take the spiraling staircase to the kitchen and leave through the north door or the garage.

"Is Dick or Jason here?" Racheal asked, although I shook my head not knowing. Dick could possibly be here, but I presumed he could be in the gym with his private martial arts teacher. He had told me that recently he was going over aikido techniques. Jason on the other hand could be with the pale haired girl. I had been avoiding the section his room was located. Jason liked showing off the fact he was coupling, although a much vulgar word comes to mind when they are doing it.

"Who cares? It's girl talk!" Karen said heading up the north staircase, apparently, she did not know about the spiraling staircase. I assumed she though all the rooms were in the general place, but honestly I had no idea where she was going until she turned left at the top of the stairs towards the main entrance.

"Oh no you do not, he want's it a surprise." I teased her, and grabbed her elbow leading the girls towards my room. I had nothing special in it, but typically when I went to Racheal's we would go to her room, so I assumed this was an acceptable place to go to.

"You live right next Dicks room?" Jinx said with a twinge in her voice I did not understand.

"Oh, yes it is nice." Karen and Jinx gave each other a look and when I shut the door behind them, they jumped on the bed and said 'spill.'

"What am I spilling, I do not have a glass of liquids?" Then my brain recognized the expression, "oh! You want me to do the telling of stories!"

Everyone giggled, "it's funny when you say certain things." Racheal said sitting further away from the other two girls.

I blushed embrassed and sat at the end of the bed, knees pulled up for my chin to rest on. "There is nothing to do the spilling of, unless you wish me to discuss what it is like living in the manor, but I assumed you are going to ask about Richard and I, when there is not much to say."

"Not much means there is something," Jinx said.

"She's right, I mean clearly you guys are getting along. Like do you like him?"

"Why would I not like him?" I said confused.

"No girl, do you like-like him."

"Yes did I not say that?"

Karen looked at Racheal, "she does understand what I am saying right?"

"I comprehend, you are asking me if I have the feelings for Richard. And I do, whether those feelings are acted upon is not part of the question. I do not know if it is acceptable to like him, I do not know how deep my feelings are. I am very confused, and it is a weird experience but I defiantly like him that is a very scary thing for me."

"Oh damn, girl he likes you too." Karen said while my heart smiled at the prospect.

"Do you think so? Truly?"

"The way he looks at you, and he lights up when he is around you. Not that he is not happy around us, just his smiles different." Racheal said with a soft voice.

"Oh," I said barely able to contain the smile playing across my lips.

"I really hope you guys get together, it's been awhile since he has been with a good girlfriend." Jinx said, I looked at her asking for more information. "The last girl he dated was Babs and that did not end well." I remembered what Dick had told me previously about their past, but I was intrigued to hear things from another source as well.

"Babs, I love the girl but damn sometimes she isn't faithful or she victimizes." Karen gave a sad sigh, as if wishing things could be different.

"I do not know much of her, but I believe she does not like me." I said melancholy.

"Don't feel bad about that, it's because Dicks showing interest in someone since they broke up."

I did not know how I felt about that, did that mean I was the rebound? "How long ago had they broken up?"

"like 7 months, he sometimes would go on dates with the daughters of Bruce's friends, but other than that he never really enjoyed their company. It wasn't his choice he only did it because he's polite and Jason would probably just make the girl mad."

"Jason is polite?"

"Not that he's a bad guy, he just is openly a flirt and would end up trying to bring the girl home with him. Not something Bruce wants. Dick wouldn't bring a girl home the first night he met her." Jinx said, while I laughed because he did just that with me. Not that they knew that or by any means was it for the same reason.

"By the way are you and Jason close?" Karen asked.

"I assumed as close as I can at the time. He is very enjoyable to hang out with. Many times he would tell Kitten to back off."

A universal groan released from all of the girls. "I swear that girl needs some meds, she's totally off her rocker. Like she just does not understand shit." Jinx said.

"You shouldn't say she needs meds for being the way she it, you're making it sound that annoying people need medical attention. When that is not the case, and people need to be given meds for serious mental illnesses." Racheal said.

"I didn't mean it like that, just like I thinks she has no clue as how the world works." Jinx said a bit upset that she had misrepresented herself.

"You're fine, I was only making you awake."

"Racheal woke af." Karen said laughing, while I titled my head completely not understanding the expression.

She laughed and then Jinx followed, "It means she is aware of how things are, not what society portrays them as. The abbreviation 'A.F' mean's 'as fuck.'"

"Oh, is that a new expression?"

"Kinda." Racheal said, then switched the topic to issues regarding raising gas prices and actual issues in the world not the sleep over, nail painting information. Although truthfully, I did not want to think about Dick more than I already had been, additionally, talking about issues in the city and hearing what the elite thought was very interesting. I did not want to reveal too much about what I knew, but I was comforted in the fact they were not all spoiled and believed their lives were the best and unfortunate things didn't happen.

After a while Karen looked at her buzzing phone, alerting us that the boys had shown up and were waiting in the game room. "Ugh I don't know what I am going to do if Victor's there." Karen said getting off the bed.

"I mean he and Harold have been hanging out, I think he's getting over it." Jinx said, then adjusted her shirt. "I just hope Wally's not there, I can't fucking deal with his bullshit anymore."

Hearing them discuss the social dynamics and issues within the friend group made me hesitant to go to the game room. If there was a problem I was unsure how I would deal with it. Nevertheless, we all walked down to the game room. Victor and Garfield were on the PlayStation edging each other on, and being their usual loud teasing self's. Harold was playing pool with Jason, the pale haired girl sitting on one of the bar stools clapping whenever Jason hit a ball in. Dick was nowhere to be seen.

"Kori is Jason and Morgan hooking up?"

"Is that her name?" Karen nodded, "then yes they are." I guess he was done do the chasing of Babs.

"Sup girl!" Karen said striking up a conversation with Morgan about cheerleading, Jinx joined in on the game at the PlayStation, making fun of the boys for being stupid. Racheal drifted towards the pac-man machine. I stood in the middle not recalling knowing where I fit into things. I did not know of video games enough to talk with Victor and Garfield, or comment like Jinx did. Pool was a new game to me, Jason was being cocky and I did not know Harold well. Morgan and Karen obviously knew each other as I overheard them discuss their cheerleading coach, again another conversation I could not contribute too. I looked to Racheal, who was playing her game and I walked over to her.

"Greetings."

Her eyes were hyper focused on the video game. "Hi, I can't believe this fucking ghost keeps popping up everywhere! Like let me get the damn pretzel!"

I had no clue as to what she was talking about, I knew it was the game but it did not make sense as I had never played it before. In fact, I rarely went to the game room. It was large, pool table, and air hockey table by the bar stand to the left of the room. On the right was a huge television, multiple different game stations were set up, the built-in shelves holding numerous games and movies. Classic arcade games and a popcorn machine was on the walls adjacent to the bar stand.

Typically, I would be in the library reading, or in my room studying. I was a new student, the work at Gotham Academy was drastically different from that of WGH. I had excepted this, but the course load inhibited me from really goofing off and playing games. I also had not been here that long, so there was not much time to get to know the place.

"Hey," Dick said coming to stand next to me and I jumped surprised at his silent appearance. He chuckled as I spun to look at him, "didn't mean to scare you cutie."

His endearment made me blush, he had only ever called me cutie once and it was so pleasant a word on his tongue, that I had told him he was perfectly fine in calling me it for a while.

"You are the o and k, I just had not expected you to appear silently."

"It's a Wayne thing," he chuckled, "how was shopping?"

"Oh it was most enjoyable I found a pretty dress!" he smiled softly.

"I can't wait to see it on you. Are you excited for the dance?"

I nodded then blushed, "I am also very nervous. I have never been to a fundraiser ball before."

"Don't worry you're welcome to stand by myside and we can just ignore all of his snobby friends." He teased, and his cheeks grew a bit red. "I don't really like dancing too much, or having to uphold appearances, but I'm thankful you'll be there to make me more sane."

"Oh I—,"

"Yo Dick!" Victor said coming up to us and giving Dick a slap on the back, "how was training?"

"Great, I really love how sensei teaches. She also knows how to kick ass."

"Isn't aikido like about defense?"

"Yes, but we spared in other techniques at the end."

"Ah I see, that's pretty cool. Anyway, I talked Jacob about the getting us drinks and he's totally got us." Dick groaned.

"Honestly dude, I really don't want to deal with the drinks right now. Jason was supposed to." I now had no idea what they were talking about.

"Last time everyone nearly died because he got super strong shit."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Dick laughed then coughed while Victor just stared at him. "Okay I told him to make sure to get more chasers."

"Is there a party happening?" I questioned and Victor looked at me with equal question, and Dick face palmed.

"Shit, I can't believe I forgot to tell you!" Richard said astonished.

"Tell me what?"

"The party tomorrow, we sometimes have them before the fundraiser balls. Typically, you have to sober, since were all underage, and it's a lot of proper stuff. We like having a fun night beforehand, last time though people got too sick."

The previous party that I went to did not truly go that well; Jason brought alcohol which had upset nearly everyone at the party. This time it was an alcoholic party, so maybe it would go a lot better than the previous one. I was especially intrigued because I had never been to a party like that before, well at least one that I could enjoy.

"It sounds exciting!" I said jumping up giggling a bit. Truly it would be, also the prospect of dancing with Richard caused a warmth in my belly that I could not place. It seemed to hunger for something, I may have an idea as to what that is, but actually entertaining those thoughts made me nervous and unsure. There were other things to think about than _that,_ plus with my pervious occupation I was a little hesitant in that area.

"Wait is it a bad idea that people drink before this?" I questioned, surely if people got sick it would make the ball unbearable.

"If they can't control themselves, but normally nah." Said Victor, looking at Racheal's high score, then challenging her to it.

"You're not going to beat me," she said confident. Which sounded odd because it was in her monotone voice.

He shook his head, stuck his tongue out and concentrated at the game. Sure enough he had reached level three and lost, we all laughed while Garfield walked up to Racheal. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That's my girl, kicking this cyborg's butt!" She relaxed into his touch only briefly, as public displays of affection were not a big thing for her.

"At least one of you can." Huffed Victor, this then lead onto another battle of teasing between the boys.

"OK!" Dick said clapping his hands and getting everyone's attention, having grown tired with the boys bickering. "I have chocolate pudding in the kitchen if anyone wants it" Everyone's faces lite up, including my own. I was unsure if they all had previously tasted the delicious dessert, or knew that it was supposed to be so delicious.

Everyone headed towards the kitchen I ended up letting everyone go first as I grew distracted as Jason's girl was squeaking, a rather interesting noise for a person to make. I thought only the small rodent creatures did that. I was unable to see why she made that noise as she jumped on Jason's back, her backside being exposed with her skirt rising on his back. "Jasie we should go riding after this!" Jason rolled his eyes, despising the nick name but nodded. He loved riding his motorcycle, even though Dick and Jason were not related, they shared a love for beautiful motorcycles.

I tried to not look at her skirt or hear too much other their conversation, although she was very loud in saying what she wanted to do to him. I assume that was probably attractive to some regard, mainly because she was showing off her…well I have no idea if they were dating or not, but I guess she was making him feel special. Still I was not pleased to hear how her mouth makes a 'great fuck hole' because honestly, that was rather disturbing to hear. Jason had sensed this and looked back at my mouthing sorry.

I assumed the proper response was only to do the shrugging motion. I would have preferred her to apologize than him, she must have viewed me as a threat like she had in the hall way beforehand. Did she not realize I was not interested in dating someone who is taken, let alone dating someone at all? I knew I liked Richard, but that was so scary and new to me, I had no idea what to make of it, yet alone be going after his adopted brother! Truly I wish girls would not be so silly and unconfident in themselves, that they fear anybody could take the person that they had from them.

Pushing the mental images she had created away, I walked in to the kitchen. Karen was sitting on the counter, legs swinging off the counter and looking pleased as the chocolate touched her tongue. Her boyfriend Harold, was sitting beside her teasing her about something. Racheal was sipping some herbal tea, Garfield was beside her, chocolate all over his face as if he was a puppy that just had a meal.

"BB I swear your part animal." Victor said laughing and adding more whipped cream to his pudding.

"Technically were all animals." Gar replied smiling, his fang sticking out.

"Some evolve further than others." Racheal said with a smirk and Gar pouted.

I giggled behind my hand and grabbed a bowl of my own, Dick was standing by the bowl holding the whipped cream. It looked like it was made from starch, not the store bought can. Knowing Alfred, I was not the least bit surprised by this.

"Care for some cream?" He said picking up a spoon.

"Yes please." I said smiling he then picked up the spoon and put it on my nose. It took me a moment to register that the sweet cream was on my nose, as it dripped on my tongue.

"Dick." I said giving him a death glare, he looked nervous for a second. For that second I had a crazy idea to kiss him so he too would have cream on him, and that I could kiss him of course. But his friends were here, we had not discussed anything about the kiss after the kiss. Would it be okay if I kissed him? Oh x'hal I really wanted to. Instead though I reached out and grabbed his face, "come here!" I then rubbed the cream on his neck and scooted away from his reach. Before I could get fully away he grabbed me and pinned me too him.

"Oh no you don't!" Then held me while putting more cream on my face.

"Richard, you are wasting perfectly good whipped cream!" I said between giggles and twisting my body to get out of his hold.

"See what I'm saying," Jason commented eating some of the pudding with a delvish smile on his lips.

"Jase she's just so fun to tease." Richard said light heartedly.

I hmphed, "well I do not enjoy being the tease." I said turning away from him in mock annoyance.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry." I spun around laughing.

"You are fun to do the teasing of too!" I said sticking out my tongue while everyone else just laughed at our antics.

"Good one Kori," Victor said laughing and sharing a look with Jason.

The rest of the night we all sat down on the counter tops or stools, laughing, and talking about so many different things. For the first time, I really felt welcome into the group and actually looked forward to going to school next week. They were all so welcoming, Karen and Victor teased each other as if they were old friends. Which was good to see because I knew things were a bit tense for them since their break up. It was also cool watching Gar and Racheal hangout with other people, normally I would just sit in the library with both of them. There no one really talked, we just did our studies. Here you could see her feelings, if you knew her anyway, she was kind towards him in her teasing. They would look at each other affectionately, it made me hope they continued to be happy together. She deserved it.

The only thing I did not truly like was Morgan, simply for the fact she would not stop calling Jason, Jasie, even though he repeatedly asked her to stop. Other than that, she seemed like a nice girl.

Around 10 everyone decided to head home, we did have school tomorrow and the excitement for this weekend was tangible. "Pleasant Schlarvolks!" I said waving my friends good bye. Jason was kissing Morgan goodbye, but she clearly did not want to leave.

"I'll miss you." She pouted. That was when Dick took my hand and we walked out of the room.

"I don't think Jason likes her too much." Dick said as we went up the north stair case.

"Why is that?" I too had a feeling he was irritated with her, but not liking did not make sense to me. Why would he stay with her?

"He's not the kind of guy that want's someone over him all the time like she was, or someone that doesn't repect his name. like I'm sure he enjoy's being with her, but liking her I don't think so."

"It does not make sense to me, to stay with someone you don't like."

"I'm not sure either, but people do it sometimes."

We both approached the hall way to our rooms, my fingers tried detangling the cream residue on my hair. "Because of you I will have to spend extra time washing my hair."

"Yeahhhh…sorry about that." He blushed and leaned against the door frame, "but did you have a good time with all of the girls?"

I nodded smiling at the memories, "it was most pleasant."

"Glad to hear," he then stood awkwardly, a slight tension passing over us and what we should do. I for one, felt like giving him a hug. That is okay, yes? Friend's do that right?

"Well I should probably let you go shower and sleep."

I nodded then smiled, "yes it will take me a few hours." His eyebrows rose, "I am doing the teasing Richard." A small giggle escaped me, "have a pleasant rest."

"You too." He then walked the short distance to his room, while I walked into mine. Stripping myself of the Gotham Academy uniform, folding it neatly across the desk.

The sound of running water was refreshing, I enjoyed the way the steam fogged up the glass mirror, and how it made it harder to see my skin. Looking down I was remembered of the things that still hadn't healed. The bruises on my ribs, and hip…luckily with the magic of makeup I was able to hide my face bruises. Now I could see everything. The browning skin with a purple center, a tinge of pain when you touched the sides. I wished I could just will them to go away, to have them disappear. The memories they brought tormented.

I was free of him for almost two weeks, such a short time. It felt unreal, like the world was going to crash down on me again. But surely the universe would offer me some kind of mercy. Did I not deserve a break?

Stepping into the steaming water, I let the heat relax my muscles. Working my fingers covered in soap into my hair. Surely these moments made up for the years of abuse. And, as I sat there I knew it was possible for things to go wrong again, but sitting here it seemed so far away.

Bad things were taking a break away from Kori Anders, at least I prayed to X'hal that was the case.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Y'all! Here's a new chapter. Fun stuff before bad stuff :D Thank you to everyone who reviews and reads it still! It means a lot. I am currently a college student with a biology major so school is my priority. I just felt like finishing this chapter and posting it. I cannot promise an estimated date for the next one, but I'll get to it. I promise. Enjoy.**

Dark. Cold. Wet.

Metal clanging against metal.

Shoes tapping against a wet surface.

Blood dripping down from my arm, vision hazy, brain sluggish as I woke from my drug induced sleep.

Those big hands ripping my hair again and forcing my head up.

"You think I'd let you go that easily Kori? You're my daughter. " Jack breathed on my neck, before bursting into hysterical laughter and walking out of the room.

I did not even have the strength to scream. My wrists stung from the metal cuffs digging into them, blood dropped down my arms and onto the floor.

"This can't be real, this can't be real," I chanted like an insane person, knowing my fatal path ahead.

It's was the night before Bruce's Fundraiser ball, and I was nervous for several reasons.

1) Tomorrow was the fundraiser.

2) I had no idea how I did on my chemistry exam this morning. It was a quiz that pops (which is confusing because the quiz did not pop).

3) Richard is so confusing. Boys are so confusing.

4) Tonight, was the first alcoholic party I will be going too, and although I've had a few drinks before with Racheal, I was never able, nor did I truly want to go to a party in WGH.

5) I couldn't stop thinking about kissing him, and all I wanted to do was kiss him again.

I went to Rachael's earlier this morning, having no idea what to wear or having anything worth going to a party with. Apparently, Dick and Jason were known for throwing amazing parties before any of Bruce's parties.

"A night for being drunk and dancing to you vomit, it's lovely." Rachael had said in a monotone as we traveled to the mall of shopping, having decided that most of our clothes wasn't really party suited. After countless stores, we found a beautiful purple mid top that showed off my cleavage but not too much, and hugged my waist, then leaving my bare skin to show. It was a basic halter top with a beautiful modern edge to it. I paired it with the tight like pants that were basically like not wearing anything. They were black and hugged my ass, almost a legging material but looked like shorts that went hip high. I paired them with black boots and was excited to see Richards reaction. I felt like I looked attractive, then upon walking in the party I felt hot and sexy. She was wearing a dark purple top that hugged the skin and a black skirt. Guys had looked at us, Gar nearly lost his jaw when he saw her.

"Damn Rae…" he had said with eyes that looked like they wanted to devour, but a calm beast that kissed her cheek and rubbed his nose against her neck. "I have the most beautiful girlfriend."

Surprisingly she didn't swat him away, instead enjoyed him being close to her.

Bruce owned many properties in Gotham, places he used to escape with women, places he used to rent. This place he gave the boys, for such things as partying or an escape. Although he'd never tell them straight up it was for partying. It was beautiful, everything you pictured a modern bachelor pad to be like. The furniture was innovative, fine leather and striking. Glass coffee tables and flat screen TV. The kitchen was high end with the newest, and best stainless steel appliances. Instead of walls, there was windows that looked out over Gotham. All it's beautiful lights, and night life down below us.

People that I hardly knew were all packed in dancing and drinking, laughing or some making out already. We moved over to the bar and took a shot of tequila, the liquid burning down my throat but resting nicely in my belly. Mixed drinks were available, but you had to make them yourself which was comforting, no matter how much I trusted the Wayne boys, I did not trust everyone else. These weren't just people from Gotham Academy, all of Gotham's young elite were here partying it up. Those that went to other private schools, apparently one kid was here from Paris. It was a huge deal, and as the night went on I learned that more and more.

Rachael was beside me dancing with Gar, he'd begged her multiple times. After a few shots of tequila and cup of corona she was floating on the dance floor. So many bodies gravitating to the pounding music. I watched how couples danced close to each other, hands roamed everywhere, mouths kissed and fingers touched places they normally wouldn't in public. It was similar to how some girls danced at Miss. Kates.

' _Hmm I wonder what it would feel like to dance like that with Dick.'_

Soon it was clear that Gar had wanted Racheal to himself, they both grew close as she loosened up and wrapped her arms around his neck, his around her waist. They did not match the rhythm of the other dancers, but that wasn't the point.

I looked away moving to the windows edge and admired the view. Gotham looked gorgeous from this height, just as it did from the manor. It seemed as if it was a beautiful city that anyone would live in. Not the hell hole I knew.

"Hey," said a voice that walked right next to me. I didn't even need to look at him to know it was Dick. He was slightly buzzed, the tipsy warm phase showing on his features.

"Greetings," I said fully looking at him and his mouth dropped open. He looked stunning in a light blue shirt and black jeans, so simple an outfit but so captivating.

"God Kori, you're so beautiful." At his sudden compliment a dark crimson rose to my cheeks. I was glad I had worn this outfit, not that women should wear clothes like this to gets boys attention, but I felt good in it and that was the point.

I looked down smiling, "you as well Richard." We had grown closer in the past couple of weeks, although I never did tell him about what happened to me. We were growing close, holding hands a little bit of cuddling on the couch while we watched movies after studies. Neither of us talked of the kiss, I was so shy about it. Not knowing what the proper move was, while he seemed...oh what was the word? Aloof towards my affections.

None of that mattered now as he stepped closer his hand wrapping around my waist, pulling me to him. "Never as beautiful as you." He leaned into me then. The tension between us so tangible it clouded my vision. I knew this confidence in him was due to the spirits in his cup, but as his stomach was pressing against mine, his arms wrapped round my waist. This heat between us, I couldn't care less.

"I do not think I can compete with you Richard." I whispered, breath fanning his face.

"God I love when you say my name," at that his lips met mine, hand cupping my face, other hand holding me flush against him. Heat radiated from his body. The slow kisses turned more heated, a slip of a tongue, nibble of the lips.

It took so much strength to hold in a small moan of pleasure, to quill the excitement within me; but he didn't. He groaned right into my open mouth causing my heart to go haywire. Kisses turned into a deeper frenzy, I grabbed his shoulders and let my fingers tug his hair. Another groan from him and I moaned back. At that he picked me up and pushed me against the wall.

I practically moaned at how good that felt, his roughness then God his lips on my neck. "Oh Richard." I whispered. A deep guttural noise came next, his hands on my thigh.

I wanted his hands higher, wanted his mouth lower. Wanted him closer. The want swiftly turning into a need. As his fingers roamed up and down my thighs, barely reaching my bum and then back up it went.

"Richard please." I moaned never wanting this to stop, and he grabbed my ass.

"Hey you two cut it out. You've got a fucking room for that."

Richard let me go, growling, and sent death glares to Victor. I hid behind Richards shoulder, embarrassed at how things escalated so quickly.

"Um sorry Kori." He said red faced and with breathy pants. He then leaned away from me and cleared his throat. "Um want a drink?"

Equally breathless I only nodded, aware of a heat lower in me. The vixen who needed to be played with, a part of me I barely even knew but wanted so badly.

He grabbed my hand and we maneuvered past all the grinding bodies, my brain was trying to keep up. Had we really just been kissing like that?

I bit my lip, he made me feel so much. I've never wanted someone to touch me, my body burned for his touch only. Begged for more than a simple kiss...it wanted much, much more.

I wasn't sure how far this 'more' wanted to go. But it was there and his lips on mine just weren't enough.

"What would you like?" He asked grabbing a cup.

I looked to the bottles of liquor, not much of a drinker myself but enjoying the relaxed feeling it was giving me. "I'll just take a Seagram's?" He laughed then put the cup away, pulling out the blue drink.

"Would you like to take a shot?" He asked as I took a swig.

"Yes!" I said giddy. Which made him chuckle, as he reached for the Jack and poured us two shots.

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded, clinging our glasses together and downing the drink. It burned as liquor tends to do and rested happily in my belly.

"Mmm, can we do another?" He nodded reaching for the tequila.

"Ever had this before?"

"Yes! I had a shot with Rachel." His eyebrows went up.

"How many drinks have you had?"

"Only a glass of Seagram's, and two shots."

He seemed to be debating in his head. "Do you know your limit for drinking?"

"Truthfully no, I haven't been able to with friends so often. But Rachael and I have drank together at her house some nights, she says I have the nine stomachs."

Dick laughed hard at that, "so one more shot will be okay then."

"Most definitely." I nodded and took the shot with him, feeling giddy and excited.

His fingers touched my elbow, "you know you really do look beautiful."

Blushing I leaned into him, feeling bold and kissed his warm lips. "You are beautiful as well."

"Would you like to dance?" Richard gulped nervously, while I nodded eager. Dancing was something I was _very_ good at.

The DJ mixed and matched popular house music with his computer, manipulating beats and patterns to keep drunken spirits up and bodies moving.

I was beginning to feel the tingling sensation alcohol left running through your veins. Warmth filled every crevice of my body, my fingers went from Dick to my body fluidly. I drew him in, flirty and seductive. After all I was a dancer for Mrs. Kate. Although I never danced with a man before, Richards's body molded perfectly with mine. I felt his warmth and got goosebumps from his fingertips roaming my body.

Fingertips that moved from my arms, spinning me so my back was to his chest, his lips whispering into my ear of how sexy and beautiful I was. His fingers trailing down my sides and resting on my hips. Squeezing them as I grinned my backside into him.

His lips met my neck as I did so, hands tightening around my waist and he spun me out. Detaching our lips only to find them again.

Some girl was walking around offering shots, and both Dick and I downed them effortlessly. Letting alcohol soothe us and have his hot lips meet mine.

"I want you so badly. I hope that's okay to say." He whispered in between kisses and I pushed him tighter against me, moaning in response.

"As do I." He then tightened his hold on my waist. Detaching our lips again.

"May we go somewhere?" I asked, excited jitters filling my belly and mixing with the confidence of alcohol.

"Come with me please." I took his hand biting my lip and feeling like I should be flying.

Of course, I was drunk by now and tripping over myself, laughing as I did so. "You must forgive me Richard, I seem to be a bit tipsy."

He tightened his hold around me, a joyful laughter escaping his lips. "I can see."

Around the corner was a bedroom, which Richard entered and locked while I threw off my shoes and jumped into the center of the bed. I was still dancing, a floating feeling in my hands as I let my fingers trail over my hips up to my breast and over it towards my neck. All the while looking into his eyes.

"Kori you're like a goddess," he whispered. While I giggled at the silly comparison.

"Oh! Richard you are truly drunk if you find me a goddess!" I laughed, my sentence awkward and slurred with the buzzed feeling making me giggle.

He gave his lopsided smile and crawled to the spot beside me, his head resting on his palm, the other on my bare stomach. His thumbs moving in circles by my hips.

"I'm drunk enough to admit I'm falling for you Kori Anders." He whispered on my neck.

I hiccupped. All laughter gone, my mind begging for sobriety at his words. While my intoxicated mind tried to make sense of his words.

"Humph?" I asked, sort of. I believe I am a bit drunk. Have I said that already?

He only chuckled and began kissing my shoulder and neck. I melted under his touch, he got on top of me, resting his body along mine and pulling my lips in to kiss him. Our hands roamed each other's bodies, teasing at shirt hemlines and his hovering over my breast. With our heated kissing, I knew what my body wanted, and it was all of him. Even in my drunken state I knew I wasn't ready. Or possibly not ready, I wasn't quite sure. It wasn't that sex scared me or that I was waiting for 'the one' or anything. My only thing was wanting it with someone who was going to respect me, not that I disbelieved Richard did. For myself, I needed to know I was ready. Right now, I am currently too drunk to know what is the best decision, even though my body is begging for me to give in.

"Richard," I breathed leaving our breathless kiss, his wet lips beginning to kiss my collar bone, "I have never done this before."

He pulled away to look into my eyes, "we've kissed before," he cheeked. While I playfully swatted at him.

"Not that...um...the...s-sex." He leaned back fully on his ankles.

"Kori I wasn't going to have sex with you," he ran his fingers through his hair, "believe me it's not that I don't want to. Trust me I do. I just… it would be your first time, right?" I nodded and he smiled goofily then returned his serious face, "yes, see I wouldn't want this to be our first time. We're both too drunk," he then leaned down to kiss me once, "I never want to take advantage of you."

My heart warmed at him, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world. No matter how clique that sounds.

"Oh Richard," I wrapped my arms around his neck and began kissing him.

He chuckled on my lips, "although we're going to have to stop kissing before we both get too caught up with lust."

A mischievous grin grew on my face, "oh but Richard, are there no other things we can do?" At that I pushed him flat onto the bed and got I top of him. I could feel his heat on mine, taking a deep breath to calm the lust in me that called to him.

I reached down to the ends of my top and pulled it over my head, showing off my purple bra and breasts. His hands hesitated over them, then his brain caught up after asking me with his eyes, he grabbed my breast in one hand and pulled the pad down in the other. His tongue feeling wondrous as he suckled my breasts, his fingers toying with nipple on the other.

"Oh X'hal," I breathed tilting my head back and holding his head to my chest. I could feel him chuckle and switch breasts, letting his other hand fondle my left breast.

Richard then wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up to then lay me flat on my back. He stopped above me, taking his shirt off and letting my hands touch his chiseled chest.

"Your glorious," I breathed and he kissed me again, hands on both sides of my head.

"Mmm" I moaned, his fingers deftly taking away my bra, my fingers undoing his belt.

He grabbed my wrist. "Kori, we can't." I looked up at him in a bit of shock.

"I only want to touch you as your touching me," I said hands on his chest. He seemed to be fighting with himself.

"I don't know if I can control myself." His voice was husky and low.

I touched his cheek with my right hand, "that is something I know you'll have."

"I-I don't want you to regret me."

"I could never regret you." I whispered then kissed him but he moved away and laid beside me. "I won't push you Richard, if you wish for us to continue with the kissing I am perfectly content."

"Maybe we should just lay down?" He said looking at me and then sighed, "But I do like kissing you."

Leaning over him I captured his lips in mine, running my fingers through his hair and pressing my body along his. His arms tightened around me and I was lost in lust once more. My pelvis grinding into his, both of our breaths speeding up with the contact. I had no idea what I was doing all I knew was that is felt so damn _right._ He grew bold and roamed his hands along my sides and grabbed my ass, pressing me even closer into him. I let out a small moan and sat on top of him. His arms wrapped around my waist as he leaned against the bedframe.

Kissing down my neck and suckling on the skin just before my skin makes contact with my shoulder. "mmm wondrous," I purred in complete bliss at the magic of his lips. His fingers kept rubbing my back and sides, while I tried to not get carried away in how wondrous his everything felt.

"Richard," I said gasping as I shifted on him, a sensitive part of me brushing up against a very hard part of him, "I want you so badly."

He halted his kisses and groaned, resting his forehead on my chest, "I want you too." I leaned back removing myself from his lap and laid beside him.

"I know we cannot, perhaps you are the right in saying we should just lay down for now. It is getting very hot I am not sure how much longer I could resist you." He bit his lip at that.

"Are you like, aware how hot you are when you say those things?"

I tilted my head then shook it, "no I had not realized. I am only being honest."

"Honesty's hot," he said laughing then leaned down on the pillows, wrapping his arm around my shoulder to pull me into his chest.

Giggling I said, "the best policy is honesty, correct?"

"I mean it's honesty is the best policy, but it's not like that sounds wrong, especially when you say it." I did not fully understand why me saying certain things would mean more than others, but I blushed nevertheless.

"Speaking of honesty, I am terrified for tomorrow night."

"Hmm?"

"I don't know what to do, I know to follow your lead, but I have nothing to discuss with people. I am terrified I will say the wrong thing, it is Bruce Wayne I have to represent."

"Kori, you'll do fine. Also, you know what to say don't worry. Plus we normally don't even get a word in edge wise, everyone whose rich really just wants to hear about themselves."

"Is that not generalizing?"

He humphed, "I guess but, I mean most are willing to talk about them. I've been doing this since I was 10, I normally just turn the question around on them or just nod like I'm stuck up."

"But you are not! You should not represent yourself that way, even Galfore—" I stopped what I was saying, knowing that I didn't like that he had just assumed who Dick was before getting to know him, but I also knew that is what I did as well. Still, I wasn't inclined to tell him this, nor was I sober enough to be fully conscious of my words.

He got up on one elbow, "he what?"

I closed my eyes and pretended for a moment that we were both sleeping, although he was growing impatient. "What Kori?"

"He did not like you at first and that is due to how you portray yourself to the media and I believe that is wrong because you are wonderful and amazing and I hate that you may be hurt by what I'm saying because I first thought you were like that but I am very wrong and I apologize." I took a big breath and flipping over on my stomach to hide in my arm, ashamed that I just jumped to conclusions like him.

"You know your right, and I'm not mad at you for thinking that or him."

I looked up, "you are not?"

"Not your fault you believed it. I mean they do try to spin me to be a playboy like Bruce, which I'm not, even so I let them portray me as arrogant. Cuz' what does it matter that they think I'm a rich spoiled brat? I want the people around me to know who I really am." He then sighed and laid back on his back, "I think that isn't working much anymore though, because I am older and well…there are reasons I don't want them to think I'm a playboy."

"I don't think many people want to be known as a playboy." I said going back to rest on his chest.

"You'd be surprised, but no that's not really the main reason."

"Then what is?" I was beginning to grow tired, the alcohol resting in my belly and the excitement of the night wearing down on me. Dick also had a very calming effect on me when we were resting together, he was so warm and the evenness of his breath was soothing to a racing mind.

"I can't tell you Kori." He said seeming far off.

I sighed in a sleepy way, "then you do not have too."

I felt his smile with his kiss on my temple, "you can sleep if you're tired."

I shook my head, "no I am very much awake."

His chest moved slightly with his laugh, "is that so?"

"Much so, I could run a mile if I had too."

"I'd like to see you try."

I moved a bit, "I will prove you the wrong."

His arms tightened around me, "no you're staying here." His tone was playful and childish, which only caused me to giggle. "You're laugh is so adorable."

"you are the adorable one." I said then placed a small kiss on his slightly exposed skin on his chest. "Now I know you will be surprised to learn, but I was lying to you I am very tired.

"No I didn't get that at all," he said sarcastically.

Giggling I whispered goodnight, and then we both drifted off to sweet dreams, for me at least they were not too troubling so I was able to rest peacefully.

In the morning, I felt sticky and gross, my sweat smelled odd, which was due to the alcohol I drank. My hair was wild and tangled; I didn't even want to know what I looked like in the mirror. All I knew was I was in desperate need of a shower.

Without really thinking about it I walked to the bathroom, turning the hot water on and waiting for it too warm up. I eeped when I saw myself in the mirror, I looked like a mess; make up smeared and eyes red, my crazy looking hair and the outfit that looked different in daylight. I stripped and stepped in allowing myself to grow accustomed to the sudden warmth of the water. For a few minuet's I merely stood in the shower, letting the water cascade down my body. Letting it relax my muscles and run through my hair.

I looked for a bar of soap and noted that they did not have everything, such as a razor or face soap. But it is not like I would use someone else's razor, nor did I expect the face soap. I ran my tongue along my teeth then realizing I did not have my own tooth brush with me. Hopefully he had mouth wash.

Stepping out of the shower I bent down to the cabinet and looked for some mouth wash, grateful to have found some. While I was gargling to door opened and a very tired Richard walked in, he ran his hands over his face and messed up hair hardly realizing that the shower was running or that I was standing there completely naked, until he bumped into me and screamed.

"Fuck! Oh, my god Kori I'm so sorry!" he began to back away but I grabbed his wrist.

"I do not mind, you are welcome to view me this way."

"Oh, I um, I well, um." He blundered about lost in words while I giggled behind my hand.

"I was only taking a shower."

He cleared his voice, working very hard to keep his eyes above my neck. "Right, yeah I should probably take one of those when you're done."

Feeling bold, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Why not save water and shower with me?" His eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Um, are you sure? Because if this is a taste or something like I'll just wait."

I looked at him completely confused, "a test?"

"Uh yeah, like your testing me or something, like sometimes people do that."

"I am not testing you Richard, I would genuinely enjoy a shower with you, if you do not wish to join me you are perfectly fine to do as such."

"No, no I will I just have to um, pee first?" He gave a mix between his famous loop sided smile to a nervous one at the same time.

"Okay, I will be in the shower." I said with nervous laughter. My stomach was filled with the flies of butter. I was sure that my cheeks were an alarming shade of red. The shower would be nothing more than both of us sharing water and our bodies, but the idea of him being so close and so _naked,_ made me feel very strange in the most pleasant way.

Hearing the movement of the shower certain I looked over my shoulder to see a red-faced Richard, his hands covering himself and he looked as shy as I felt when I was a child. Taking the bar of soap and turned to look back at the water faucet.

"Do you mind helping clean my back?" I said biting my lip.

He gulped and without saying a word took the soap from me. He was hesitant at first, as if touching me would somehow shatter what was happening, or as if I was an exhibit in a museum that you barely have guts to touch. That being said, I let him get comfortable with the feeling of my wet skin and moving soap along my back.

His touch felt amazing, the way he moved the soap in rhythmic patterns, his other hand gently brushing my shoulder or back bone. I enjoyed the feeling so much I had not realized I was leaning into him until my back touched his chest. Instead of pulling away like I expected him too, he grew daring and wrapped his arm around me while the other one. His fingers moving from my shoulders down to my wrists, then coming to trace up my sides, the soap still in his one hand. The bumpy gooses were left on my arms and anywhere else his fingers touched, not to mention that he was flush up against me. I loved when he moved to wash my belly and I showed him with my hands that he could touch my chest. _Oh,_ how wondrous that was!

Feeling all lathered up and desiring to touch him, I turned around and when our chests met an overwhelming desire to make him closure came over me. For some reason though I ignored the desire to feel his lips on mine, must rather going to touch him like he touched me. Build up the high sexual tension between us. Of course, he did not want to do that and in such a loving way, he cupped my face and tilted my head to reach down to his lips.

His sweetness excited me, those wet and warm lips so tantalizing and wondrous. Our mouths moved slow and passionate, the heat from the water cascading down on us. It was difficult to breath almost, my body wanted something that I was not ready for all too soon. I had to remind myself to slow down, to not be so vocal in how I wanted him, how my body wanted him. Soft moans escaped my lips and I could tell he was trying so hard to hold himself back.

With a thick voice, he said "let's finish this shower, I'm sure there is a lot of cleaning we need to do." It was a simple excuse, and I was disappointed slightly. However, I knew if we kept going we may end up doing something neither of us would be fully prepared for, plus I wasn't sure if I wanted my first time to be in a shower after a night of drinking. Of course, there are many other worst ways to lose my virginity.

We both washed ourselves off, with the occasional kiss on the shoulder or cheek. Unfortunately, I had the same clothes from the night before. They smelled stale and dried with alcohol and sweat. Richard saw the face I pulled and threw me a spare dark grey t shirt.

"I thank you, should I use the same pants?" He looked around searching for something and found a pair of sweat pants.

"I try to keep spare clothes here, but their old stuff."

"It is the o and k, I thank you nevertheless."

Once in the living space my mouth hung agape at the mess before us.

"Oh fuck." Richard breathed exasperated.

The scene was one from those crazy party movies, were people laid on the ground in heaps, solo cups thrown about the floor and whatever else that was on the ground. Some beer cans and those little umbrella decorations. Every couch, chair, and table had someone snoring on it. By the window on the carpet laid a group of people who did not look like they meant to fall asleep on one another, but some sort of conversation happened where people fell asleep.

I wondered if this was what every party aftermath looked like, or if people just were too drunk to leave. We were lucky and no cop's had shown up, of course it was Bruce Wayne's building and he had the whole floor to himself. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a trash bag to begin picking up some of the cups, while Dick grabbed a broom to sweep up everything in a corner.

We did not really make much sound, just focused on cleaning what we could without waking anyone up. Although, they would have to be up soon I imagined. I could not forsee any reason for them to stay, mainly because the fundraiser ball was tonight. In a few hours. Oh X'hal.

My ragged breath let out some anxious tension in my chest, but did little to settle the churning in my stomach. Last night had obviously put my mind off of the ball, but brought up even more things for me to be nervous about. Especially the feelings Richard was giving me, I couldn't explain it nor did I know what it was or meant. It did not feel like lust, it was deeper than that. More a need to be connected to him and feel him closer. And, then the shower together! It was wondrous but that same feeling built up in my belly.

Now I am blushing madly and trying to not look at him, or how even in sweats and a t shirt he can look absolutely breath taking. Is that even possible? I felt like things might be moving too fast, should I really be liking someone so much? He was defiantly more than a stranger, we are friends. I live with him though. What would that look like? I mean it doesn't matter what most people think, but I have his reputation to worry about and Mr. Wayne's.

It feels silly to worry about this kind of stuff, when I have school. Although, it is nice also because I have this great feeling I get when I think of him. That is, when I am not worrying so much.

"Do you think I should start waking up everyone?" Dick asked.

"I am unsure, when do people normally leave?" He looked around and smirked then walked out of the room. I looked in his direction questioning. Within seconds he returned with a sound device known as the bull of horns. Which, by the way, does not make any sense because bulls already have horns do they not?

He turned it on "WAKE UP AND GET OUT!" Richard screamed on the horn of bulls while I covered my ears from the sudden sound. "COMMON GET UP LAZIES!"

People began groaning and rousing, some threw pillows at him with little no direction making it effortless for him to dodge.

"You suck a Dick." Some girl groaned, while he smirked

"That's my name don't wear it out." I rolled my eyes and continued to clean while he woke everyone up. Eventually they all figured out it was useless to try and sleep. Some joined in to help up clean, but most left looking dissolved and in need of showers and some ibuprofen.

Soon Richard said that we can head back to the manor and the rest of the cleaning will be to the cleaning staff of the building. Although, we did most of it like take away the trash and wipe and mop, really all they had to do was mostly basic stuff which made me feel better. It wouldn't be fair of us to make the cleaning staff clean up after a party.

Gathering up my soiled clothes, I followed Richard down to the garage. We spoke a little bit, but I was too nervous about getting ready and too tired.

"Kori you'll do great tonight." He said kissing my hand once the car was in drive, he did not let it go.

Blushing like an idiot the whole ride, I could not stop thinking about last night. Was this what people thought about? Those girls at school who had plenty of money and little worries. Did they think about boys like I do Richard? Is the way I feel about him normal? I had no way of knowing or asking, I felt like Racheal would not really enjoy the conversation, and Bee and Jinx would think about sex more than anything else. Possibly I could talk to Garfield, but what if he told Richard? Maybe Jason?

Oh, X'hal who would I talk too. It was these moments I missed my mother the most, when I needed her guidance or love. Most of the time it was when I want to love her, I have accepted that she is gone. I am strong, but I still miss her dearly.

I breathed deeply to shake the nostalgia from my heart, and focused on the sound the car's wheels made on the gravel.

"Something bothering you other than the ball?" Richard asked kindly as he turned the car off.

"Mostly that." I smiled, not wanting to bother him with issues of my past, mostly because I knew he felt that way too.

"Although I am excited to get ready!" I said trying to boost my mood.

He chuckled, "it starts in three hours so I'll probably nap before getting dressed."

"That sounds very pleasant, I might do that after some homework I would like to finish."

"And, that is why you're the smarter one of us."

I looked taken a back, "I do not believe that is a measure of intelligence. You are just as, if not more intelligent than I Richard. Do not discredit yourself just because you would prefer to take a nap."

"Kori I meant it mostly as a joke, but it is a wise decision for you to work on somethings now."

"Oh, I apologize for jumping to conclusions." I said giggling, mostly laughing at myself. "Well I shall see you soon." I hugged him goodbye and walked into my room. Opening the homework that I said I would do, admiring the beautiful dress hung up by the closet, and the excited jitters that began to form in my belly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's another chapter. By the end of the chapter you are all probably going to hate me, but I can live with that. Hope you enjoy why you can. Also the next update probably won't be until May or June.**

I was staring at the ceiling. Papers and open textbooks laid beside me, that beautiful dress daunting in the corner. Everything was a bit overwhelming; downstairs final preparations were being made. Bruce had walked in making sure both Dick and I were getting ready in a timely manner. Alfred had been so kind as to offer his assistance in doing my hair.

He mastered a beautiful timeless up do, with elegant curls that fell alongside my neck to expose the skin. As for makeup, he gave me tips on what to use and how to apply it. I was so thankful to have his help. All that was left was for me to put on the dress and walk downstairs.

That was so intimidating.

My new-found friends would be down there laughing and eating the delicious dessert and party foods, while the rest of Gotham's elite danced on the breath-taking marble dance floor under beautiful chandeliers. Nothing in my memory could relate to the beauty of the Wayne ballroom, and I had not even seen all of it! Just a mere glance when we walked by.

Dick had already headed downstairs, along with Jason. Here I was still sitting on my bed, acting like I was the laziest person in the world. Of course, in reality my stomach was flipping like I had the _eranian_ measles which Tamaranians were susceptible too. Anxiety makes you sick too, still I knew I had to do my part. The fundraiser was after all in my honor, which I am so happy about! I just hope I do not make a fool of myself. The last thing I would want is people to see that I am more of an outsider to their world than I already am.

Taking a deep breath of bravery, as I had been doing quite frequently. I got up and stripped myself down into my undergarments. The dress in front of me, while my body reflected in the mirror. It was so strange that I was so confident in my own skin, nudity was nothing to be ashamed of. That was common knowledge of Tamaranians, yet today I felt hallow. Something unsettling rested in my belly, which I could not decide if it was due to nerves or something else entirely. Possibly the big crowds, they made me very nervous as people tended to always look at me differently. I was very different in phenotype and stature. Even so, my body was something I was proud of. I kept it as fit as I could, all the walking to and from school really helped me physically as well as my stamina for long endurance running.

It was silly of me to just stare at the dress, I was already running a bit late. I felt my mind was going in futile circles that all lead me up to the same place. I picked up the lilac dress and allowed it to settle on my skin, the soft purple and blues bringing out colors in my skin that I had not realized were there. I loved how elegant yet flowy the dress was. It did not ooze sex appeal, instead it showed a softness and tenderness. The dress did show a bit of cleavage, nothing that was of major concern. I loved how the few curls Alfred had left after doing my hair, fell on my chest. Mr. Wayne also bestowed a simple necklace of diamonds and a pair of earrings to me for the night. Both worth more than anything I've ever worn combined.

With shaking fingers, I walked out the door and towards the ballroom. Not even half way there, I could hear the music and laughter of the guests. More flies of butter filled my belly, a bit of perspiration on my palm, show cased my nerviness. I hope Richard doesn't hold my hand right away. Of course, the thought of him holding my hand felt warm in my heart.

To enter the ballroom, it seemed I would have to walk down a huge staircase, which looked out the whole room. It felt like one of those moves, where everyone stopped to stare at the girl in the pretty dress. Expect in this reality the only person to stop and stare was Richard, his adorably goofy smile along his face.

He walked up to me looking breath takingly handsome. Those piercing sapphire eyes and thick lashed, the soft pink on his cheeks, how well he looked in a suit left me unable to move. I literally stopped mid stairs and took in all his beauty, such as he did for me.

"Richard, you look absolutely wondrous!" I beamed as he approached.

Taking my hand, he pulled me a bit closer, "your gorgeous," his lips then met my cheek in a bold move for him. He knew the likely hood of a reporter seeing that, yet he did it anyway.

"Dick! Are you not worrisome of the reporters and their rumors!" I gasped while also blushing madly. These emotions were still so new, it felt as if every day they grew stronger and stronger. With every small thing he did, he was closer and my heart beat faster. How do people not suffer from the attacks of the heart with this kind of emotion?

"Let them, I don't think I can help from being away from you."

"You are being the very cheesy this evening Mr. Grayson," I teased.

"Only for you Miss Anders," his lips curving into a cheeky smile, making my eyes roll playfully.

"Shall we join our friends? Are they here yet?" I asked glancing about the room. People of all ages were here, with the exception of smaller children. Students from school were dancing or congregating around each other. Everyone looked so stunning, Jason was with a new girl although he seemed uninterested as all his attention was on Roy. Both boys looked handsome, although I did not go up to them as Roy tended to be a bit too forward.

"We will in just a moment, there are a few people you should meet." Dick lead me towards a group of gentlemen, all around a bit older than Bruce.

"Well hello Dick!" A hardy gentlemen said slapping his hand on Dick's shoulders, "who is this beautiful young lady?"

"Kori Anders, Kori, Mr. Fox. This man helps Bruce run Wayne Enterprises."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," I bowed my head and both Dick, Mr. Fox, and then Bruce laughed.

"Oh Kori you don't have to bow for Mr. Fox," Mr. Wayne said coming in and doing as his son did by kissing me on the cheek, which caused Dick to get red in the face and me to look shocked. All of which fueled his amusement. "This beautiful young lady is the reason we are having this gala Lucius."

"Ah the young lady from West Gotham High, well I am happy to know that some people make it out of there."

"Yes, it is unfortunate the challenges students face at WGH. The community's economic status and gang pressures, amongst other issues, makes it very difficult for students to find the desire to continue furthering their education. I am hoping that his gala will bring funding for safety measures and better resources for my former students."

"Well-spoken young lady," Mr. Fox said while Bruce looked happy. I was only thankful that I had not said too much, or the wrong thing.

"That's just what we hope to do!" Bruce said then waved as other guests went by.

It was flawless how he acted around the people, so natural and energetic. I knew a lot of it was for show, that the real Bruce would have preferred to be in the gym working out or doing whatever else he does. Yet here he is, keeping up with appearances.

Conversations continued as I met more and more people, my face hurt from all the smiling and laughing at jokes I did not fully understand. Whenever I was uncomfortable with a question Dick always knew what to say. He was a natural at this as well, winning over all of the important business women and men. After every person I said goodbye too, it felt like there was ten more waiting to say hello. How he remembers all the people's names, I do not know, my head was spinning!

Dick soon grew a bit warry of greetings, well actually that happened the second person after Mr. Fox, he felt it was time to go say hi to our friends and be more causal. Everyone was seated at one of the tables, Victor was eating a meat of some sort, Gar looked disgusted and Racheal almost smiled. Everyone else was either trying to get a glass of champagne or dancing amongst the adults.

"Greeting friends!" I was so relieved to see them! Racheal looked stunning in her dark dress, and the boys looked handsome in their suits. I laughed a bit at the dark green tint to Garfield's and the silly purple ruffles.

"Sup little lady," said Victor mouth still full of food.

"How's the people pleasing?" Gar said glancing up from his handheld video game I had not seen before.

"It was nice, although there are so many people. My face hurts from smiling so much!"

"Gar you really shouldn't have that game here," Dick said with slight annoyance.

"Why no one cares?" Garfield said without even looking at Dick.

"This is my father's event, and yes people do mind." Garfield rolled his eyes until he looked at Racheal who gave him a look of warning.

"Right, sorry." He said looking like a kicked puppy, and putting the game away. Both Dick and I sat down then, Dick looking a bit exasperated. I understood, he and Jason had the most pressure on them. It was their fathers fundraising event, no matter that Dick did not care about the publics full opinion of him being a playboy or not, he still needed to look presentable for his family.

Being nervous myself, I did not realize I was so hungry until I took a closer look at everyone's plates. Oh, the food looked so delicious! Victor was eating some ribs with greens, mashed potatoes, fancy bread, some chicken, this other wheat dish, all looking so tempting. Racheal was sipping some iced tea with finger sandwiches, while Garfield had some vegetable looking dish that any meat eater would also enjoy.

"Richard, would you like to get some food?" I asked and looked as if me asking reminded him of his hunger.

He got up and I followed him to the back part of the ballroom, food tables set up like a buffet lined the walls. Waiters stood adding and aiding in anyone who needed assistance. The meat was carved by them, and oh there was so much meat! Lamb, beef, prime rib, turkey, pork the list was endless. I was surprised Victor had not had more meat on his plate, although I imagine that may have not been his first, or even his last plate. As for the array of side dishes I could not even name have the things on the tables! Puff pastries that looked delicious, vegetables, wheat and rice dishes, shrimp and the food called sushi. Mr. Wayne currently knew how to cater to everyone's liking.

"The best part about these parties is all the leftovers," Richard whispered in my ear.

"Oh I can imagine there must be a lot, surely you cannot finish all of it!" I said surprised, the table was at least half a football field long! (I maybe am exaggerating) "Would it not make more sense to give some of the food to shelters of some sort?"

"We do," he said with a quick smile, "Bruce is an orphan, after the party we save some of the food for leftovers, but a lot of it we prepare dishes for orphans in the city."

I smiled, glad that they gave back to the city in such a way, it must cost Bruce so much to pay for all of the food. The more I get to know him the more I realize that he does not care about money too much, at least in the sense of spending. Such as he doesn't care that he's giving away so much money to pay for the ball, and the orphans. Its endearing. Everything about how the media portrays most of the Wayne family is entirely incorrect. Of course, they have their issues, what family does not? Yet, they all bound together and protect those around them and themselves for more than personal gain. If we were in an alternate universe they would be superheroes; I wondered if I would be one too. I should would like to be.

After I debated over what tempting dishes to try, both Richard and I went back to our table. Wally, Bee, Jason, and his date joined us. "Greetings!" I waved to everyone. Jason quirked his lips and looked at me with fondness and then a more heated look. He walked over and took my hand kissing it. I assume this is a tradition that gentlemen have, although I did not get the same feeling from Jason as I would from Richard.

"Kori, you look stunning. You light up the room as if you were a star." I blushed madly at his complement while Richard choked and glared at his brother.

"I only aim to please," he cheeked then grew a softer expression, "once you are done would you care to save a dance for me?" I swear I heard Richard growl.

"Jase if you don't mind, I would really like to dance with Kori first," he then looked to me, "that is if you'd like too."

I was caught a bit off guard and flattered all at the same time, "I would love to dance with both of you! Jason if you do not mind, I would like to dance with Richard first." Richard looked smug while Jason just shrugged.

"Perfectly fine by me, he's your boyfriend." My eyes went wide and I looked around the room embarrassed as we had not even discussed such a thing.

I started blubbering about in Tamaranian and no one knew what I was saying, for a second it may have seemed like I was insulting him, and I quickly corrected myself. "Forgive me, I had not realized I was using Tamaranian, but Richard ah, I um, I don't…" I looked to him for help and he was smiling funny.

"Kori and I are dating," he looked at me for reassurance for this answer, I assume my smile said it all. I was all warm inside. I felt incredibly happy! A happiness I had never felt before, I swear I could fly!

"Oh truly!" I said joyful and giving him a hug, almost forgetting the food I was holding. He skillfully grabbed it and placed it on the table then hugged me back, with a soft peck on the cheek.

"I'd love for you to be my girlfriend." He whispered in my ear and practically melted into this touch. Almost as if I was gooey cheese under the lame that heats things up! This moment was so sweet, all throughout dinner I was blushing madly.

Listening to my friends telling jokes, and looking between Richard and I smiling, it felt so unreal. It is crazy to think being with someone could feel unreal, but it did. No words can explain the elation I got when I looked at him. For the first time in my life I had someone who could be intimate with me in such a beautiful way.

I was scared too.

I had been for so long with my developing feelings. Never before having felt them, coming from such a rough background, it was hard trusting. With Richard, it felt so easy. Almost second nature, falling for him was as easy as learning to swim or ride a bike; it's scary at first but then you never stop.

X'hal. Would I ever stop caring for Richard? Is it too soon to admit what I feel in my heart? My people never were very open about such things as love or caring. The closest word we have for kind is _Rutha_ and that means weak! Partnerships happened, but typically it was for a diplomatic reason or for higher status. Love was more of an afterthought. To even think about what having a boyfriend, or just caring for someone so much was rare in my culture.

Yes, growing up and moving to the States thought me plenty about relationships, my parents loved each other and my mother did love my step-father, no matter how blind she was to his tendencies. It happened, I just never ever thought it would happen to me. And, to have that person be Richard just made it even more special. I saw so much light in him, I knew he had his own demons. I had mine. Being around him though, I felt magical things out of fairy tales and those sappy click of flicks that boys pretend to not like. The fact it was happening to me was unbelievable, and as his fingers slipped into mine under the table. That feeling of it being a dream grew.

"YO GRASS STAIN KNOCK IT OFF!" Victor yelled pulling me out of my daze. The two boys were arguing over something they had in their hands. For a split second, I envisioned my brother and sister arguing over a toy.

"Guy's act your age." Bee hissed irritated, which caused Victor to flush of embarrassment as his ex seemed annoyed with him.

"I'm sorry Karen, but BB is trying to take my game."

"Why do you even have it, we are at a ball for god's sake!" She said exasperated. Wally began laughing, "oh what's so funny?" she said with attitude.

"Shouldn't you be bossing around Harold now?" Wally of course thought this was hilarious but no one else did.

"Girlfriends do not 'boss' around their boyfriend's Wally. But there is nothing wrong with pointing out something not socially acceptable for this kind of affair." I tried saying the kindest way I could. I do not think it was right of him to just assume girlfriend's boss around their boyfriends, or to call Bee bossy when she was simply annoyed at the childish antics.

"Thank you, Kori." Bee said returning to whispering with Harold about something, everyone else resumed conversation with one another except Garfield who was trying to apologize to a quite Victor. I felt for the boys, but I knew that they needed to resolve this issue on their own.

People had begun dancing on the dance floor, or standing off to the sides to chat. You could tell there was definitely a group of people who knew what they were doing. Couples were doing things called tangos and salsa's or things that had to do with food. No dirty dancing was happening tonight, of that I was grateful even though I already knew it would not occur at such a function.

I turned to Dick, "would you care to dance Dick?" He smiled and then took my hand, we both walked out onto the dance floor, but before we could start dancing Bruce came up to Dick.

"Pardon me, but Dick Commissioner Gordon is here and would like to speak with you." Dick sighed heavily then nodded.

"Why don't you dance with Jason," he then pulled me into his side, "just don't let him steal you away from me," he whispered teasing.

"I would never." I watched him go longingly and turned to walk towards Jason, it was as if he knew what had occurred so he excused himself from his date and walked over to me.

"Little dickie get cold feet?" I swatted at him.

"No, your father wants him to say hello to friends."

"I know, I know." He laughed and took my hand and we began to dance. It was a simple dance, as it seemed neither of us truly knew what we were doing. So, we both laughed at the numerous times we stepped on each other's toes and lead each other the wrong way.

"Who is your date this evening, what happened to your other girl, what was her name?"

"Morgan, and she and I are not super serious. My date tonight is Dianna, she's one of Bruce's rich buddie's daughters. Very, very good kisser." His cheekiness returned.

I rolled my eyes, "do you think of anything other than sex?" he spun me out and then spun me back in.

"Yes, but I enjoy sex. I think there's nothing wrong with that. I know that most people would call me reckless, but I'm just a kid in a candy shop having fun."

I debated that for a moment before answering, "that is true. As long as no one's feelings get hurt."

"Oh I mean I've broken a few girls hearts, but I've never cheated. I just was never really serious about any of them." We danced a bit faster as the music changed.

"Has no one ever caught your eye?" I said spinning him while he laughed and wiggled his butt in the process.

"I mean yeah sure, a few, but nothing special. It's not like with you and Dick. I've never seen him this happy before." My heart warmed at that fact.

"No one has ever made me feel like he does Jason. It feels almost unreal." Jason laughed loudly.

"That's love sweetheart."

My heart quickened at that possibility, of course I knew that was true to some degree. It just felt so soon. "It is too soon to tell if that is true," I paused, "but I feel I am very capable of being in love with him." Jason smirked, his eye's catching something or someone in the distance.

"I think you already have." He then stopped our dancing and kissed me hand, "thank you for this dance. I'll leave you to lover boy." I gave him an irritated look although I was not irritated at all. I hope he knew it was in a friendly way.

Turning to see those around me dancing, Richard was walking my way. He looked so breath taking. "How was his dance moves?" He teased taking my hand.

"Truly neither of us really knew what we were doing." I giggled.

"Well I hope I can do a lot better than that." He placed his one hand on my shoulder, the other on my waist and pulled me in closer to him. Electricity filled any space that was between us, my breathing became quicker. His breath fanned my face as he leaned in to rest his head beside mine. We swayed to a rhythm that did not match the pace of the music. It was slow and steady, just feeling the closeness of each other and how our bodies moved to the music.

Kissing him would have been too perfect at that moment, then I truly would believe I was dreaming. His skin was so warm against mine, his words were sweet as he whispered that I was beautiful.

Emotion overwhelmed me and I met his lips with mine. So soft and warm, his breath tasting so sweet. The crowd melted away and it was just me and him. We stopped dancing and just kissed each other slowly, it was not a kiss we have had before. It was not as slow as the first one, nor as fast or as heated as the one at the party. It was confidence and caring, love.

He pulled away slightly, resting his forehead on my own. "I believe people are staring."

I grew self-conscious and looked around flushed from both the kiss and the stares.

"I don't care though," he said with a chuckle and a kiss to my cheek.

"You do not?" I said looking at him with a raised brow.

"Of course not, your my girlfriend and I'm so luckiest guy in the room tonight." He then chuckled, "I know that sounds so clique but that's honestly how this feels."

My smile could not get any brighter or wider, "I feel the same way."

"Although—we're probably going to have a few photos of us in the paper now." Richard said laughing.

"Oh no!" I said laughing and looking about the room and then I froze.

A man was standing next to Bruce who looked very familiar, where I saw him though I could not place. His hair was ashy silver and black, he had a scare near his eye. Him and Bruce seemed like old friends, yet Bruce made everyone seem that way. There was a man standing next to him that also seemed familiar, but he was blocked off from view until the people moved.

My heart dropped as his eyes met mine.

I began walking away slowly, caught between disbelief and panic.

"Kori what's wrong?" Richard asked looking in the direction of his father, and not understanding. But I could not hear him, I could not speak. My voice was inaudible, my mouth unable to form any kind of coherent words or sounds.

"Seriously what's wrong?" Dick's voice grew of concern quickly at my unresponsiveness, and I glanced at his worried eyes before looking back at the other ones. When I looked, they had gone and I began moving away faster, getting away from the crowd and the reality of what might be.

At first I, did not know where to run to, until I ran into the library, my heart beating rapidly out of my chest. My lungs were barely receiving oxygen, knees so weak I fell to the ground trying to comprehend what just occurred. Begging my mind to make sense of his face, trying to tell myself it was not real.

But it was very real.

Slade Wilson was there, my step-father standing right beside him. Smiling and laughing with Bruce Wayne. Barbara Gordon and Jason exchanging polite pleasantries while I stood paralyzed. That is, until my step-father locked eyes with me and gave me a wicked smile.

I bolted. Running to the only place I knew was closed off from the public. Here, in the library. Somehow being surrounded by books was comforting, everything was still.

Except for tonight with my struggled breathing and the eerie setting. It was dark, the wind tapped the glass, laughter could be heard from the ball room. My broken breathing. It made this once calming place send shivers up my spin and the hairs on the back of my neck rise.

 _X'hal_ what was he doing here. How did he get here. A man like him, despicable and abusive, end up in the Wayne Manor? Talking about pastries and fine wines displayed!

It had to be a dream turn into a nightmare, I would wake up in a few minutes. Dicks arms would be around me and everything would be okay again. Everything would be ok.

The sunken feeling in my belly told me to not be so foolish. Everything was not okay, and I feared it would not be okay for a long time. Desperation overwhelmed, again my heart beat out of control. Especially as the library door swung open.

Terrified I hide in between the shelves, knowing full well that if this person moved any further they'd see me.

"Kori, are you in here?"

My heart sang in relief as Richards sweet voice filled the room. I jumped up and ran to him. He fell back slightly but regained his balance.

"What's wrong Kori?" His voice filled with confusion and concern. I only shook my head, allowing myself to be comforted by him. His scent, his strength, his warmth. It didn't matter the buttons of his jacket pinched my cheek, I was safe.

"Seriously your freaking me out." He said forcing me to look at him by pushing my shoulders back.

"Oh Richard," I almost cried, " he is here, my step-father...he is here."

He grew stoic and dark, lip curling in anger. "Where, where did you see him."

"Right here lovelies." I yelped and my heart sank as his venomous voice filled the room, that hint of laughter not leaving.

Dick spun around, his arm squashing me against his side protectively, "how did you get here, who invited you!" His voice was like burning acid, I would have shivered from it, if I wasn't already.

"Oh, your father of course! Bruce Wayne multibillionaire. Gotta' wonder where he gets it from, whose he dealing with."

"He'd never work with the likes of you." Dick spat.

"Dear boy, your father works with a dear friend of mine not me. At least that he knows." His cackle filled the room, echoing off the empty wall's, causing Dick to shudder and hold me tighter.

"Leave now, never come back. And you can best believe My father will have nothing more to do with you."

My step-father just laughed some more, turned towards the door as if to leave and then spun around pulling a shot gun from his hand. I fell, shoving Dick down with me and forcing him to hide behind the shelves.

"Stay down." I whispered even though it didn't matter.

"Kori, we need to get out of here, don't you dare do anything stupid! "

I gulped, not knowing anything that was happening or what I was going to do. I knew that any of the things that did pass through my brain would be what he'd consider stupid. I couldn't let Dick get shot though, I just couldn't.

"Is my baby girl scared? Oh, you haven't been scared in such a long time." He said deliberately walking slowly, "you know, if you just come with me I won't harm your precious boyfriend. He can go live in his mansion and forget all about you."

Dick grabbed my arm "don't you dare" I shot him a panicked look. What was I daring?

"Common, do you really want me to use this?" He said taking off the safety.

Dick crouched even lower, "please don't do anything, someone is bound to come in."

"Tisk tisk tisk you know boy wonder I can hear everything your saying. I know my Kori, she would do anything not to have another person be hurt. Except her daddy," he sighed dramatically, footsteps coming closure.

I was shaking, terrified and torn. No clear comprehension of how to calm Richard or get my step-father to put away the gun. I knew he was insane but not this mad!

"If someone walks in I'm shooting them dead, might cause a problem at the party..." He laughed out again, the sound paining my ears, "but you wouldn't have that, now would you? Let an innocent die!" He then jumped to where we were and I fell back onto Dick, his body shoved against the book shelf as I tried to protect him.

"Oh, how cute your both so scared," he pointed the gun at my head, "now stand up or I'm shooting you dead." His tone completely serious.

I gulped, my pulse racing against my temple, head ringing.

"Well, since you probably find that perfectly fine I might as well just shoot him." My step-father than lowered his gun and pointed to Dicks side. I reached too quickly jumping and pushing my step-father away, not lucky enough to miss his shot.

Burning flesh and tearing of muscle and skin, unbelievable pain filled my left arm as I fell in the ground. Dick yelling out no, bolting to get up but not quick enough and being pushed back by a bullet to the shoulder. No noise could be heard from his gun and I shrieked jumping in toward him praying he would okay.

"Richard no!" I said ignoring the pain in my forearm. But big fingers grabbed my hair and pulled me back.

"Don't you fucking dare cunt, you're coming with me or he gets it in the head." I looked up to this evil sadistic man, eyeliner running down my face pleading him to have mercy on us. Knowing the only way to insure Dick's safety was to comply.

"Please leave him alone." I begged and then he pulled my hair and hit my head against the shelf. In a fluid movement, he had me pinned to the ground, my head spinning and Richard was coming toward us until I felt the cold metal pressed to my temple.

"If you don't want your girlfriend's brains all over the floor I advise you to step away."

He stood still, true fear in his eyes but a confidence in himself, as if he was not scared of the gun anymore. "Please let her go, please, what do you want. I can get it! Anything honesty!" Dick pleaded.

Jack burst out laughing "you think I want your money! I want my daughter," he then shoved me down further, his had slapping my face. "No matter how much of a whore she is. She's mine."

Dicks whole body was tense with anger, his shoulder bleeding and I was terrified I'd lose him. "Father please let him go, please I'll go with you."

"And do what?"

"Please I'll cook and clean and I won't leave again. Just please leave him alone." My words were barely audible as I chocked on my tears.

"Very well." He then looked over to Dick and shot him, I screamed but they were quelled by a chlorophyll cloth, the last thing I saw was Richards body on the ground. And the filling of my heart ripped out of me.

_

Dark. Cold. Wet.

Metal clanging against metal.

Shoes tapping against a wet surface.

Blood dripping down from my arm, vision hazy, brain sluggish as I woke from my drug induced sleep.

Those big hands ripping my hair again and forcing my head up.

"You think I'd let you go that easily Kori? You're my daughter. " Jack breathed on my neck, before bursting into hysterical laughter and walking out of the room.

I did not even have the strength to scream. My wrists stung from the metal cuffs digging into them, blood dropped down my arms and onto the floor.

'This wasn't happening, this was only a dream.' I chanted like person on the mental brink of insanity. My heart pinched like nothing before as I prayed Dick was alive. The possibility of him not being the worst kind of torture.

His laughter still echoed in my ears, the familiar smell of the pizza parlor mixed with the heavy stench of bleach pinched my nose and I knew I was in my old room. So predictable to trap me in a place I knew too well.

Walls that constricted me, as one of his men turned on the light I screamed at the horror before me. My old room was blood red. Death spilled below me as bodies lay crippled on the floor. Their guts spilling from their bellies, making the ground a blood covered tile.

I was petrified, shivering in my shackles. Disbelief as I tried to make sense of the scene before me. Tried to pray those bodies where fake.

But there was none to be found, and that bone curtailing laughter filled the room.

"So, you think you can get away now don't you my little Star." His face was dirty with sweat and a pale paste, making him look white. In his long fingers he twirled around a pocket knife. "Tell me Kori did you really believe it be that simple to leave me?"

Gulping I took a deep breath, if I was to ever get out of here alive I had to stay strong, with whatever strength I could muster. Thinking of my mother, my brother and sister. Of my new friends and Richard, oh X'hal please let Richard be alive. I thought of the new family I was leaving behind if I didn't make it out of here. Galfore, a heart broken into too many parts. If I could not be strong for me, I would be strong for them I must.

"No answer? Poor thing." He laughed, "since your back... It's time to catch up for lost father and daughter bonding!" He clapped, "times for some fun!" He lunged at me, his hysterical laughter mingling with my feudal cry of "no!"


	15. Chapter 15

**This part is told in Dick's POV, and will be for the next chapter as well. I uploaded this much sooner than i thought I would. Honestly, I couldn't stop writing haha. I hope you all enjoy! Thank you for all the reviews.**

Every headline read the same thing "Grayson's Girlfriend Captured by Maniac" or whatever else the reporters could think of, followed by the picture of us kissing. I was sick to my stomach, they really knew how to make a guy feel good. Two shots to my shoulder had me pinned up in Gotham General Hospital like a kindergartener's wall art.

Alfred wouldn't let me leave or move, or do anything that would prevent me from healing. Bruce promised he had the best of forces and himself working to find her. I felt protective over her, I was the one who let her get shot, who wasn't fast enough. All those years of practicing fighting and when it really counted I was useless. I hate feeling useless.

Telling Galfore was almost as bad as getting shot. He was a wreck and this huge man came into the hospital demanding answers while having tears in his eyes. My heart broke all over again. We both had no idea if she was alive or dead. Kori probably didn't even know if I was alive.

 _If only I had been faster._

"Dick calm down you're going to give yourself an aneurism." Babs said sitting in one of the hospital chairs.

"Why are you even here." I spat at her, knowing she didn't deserve it but not caring at the moment.

"Well gee thanks, glad to know my presence means nothing to you now." Her voice lacked the feeling of being hurt from my words, I could still tell it bothered her.

"I'm sorry. I'm mad."

"Would have never guessed that." Sarcasm laid on thick.

"You're not being helpful."

"And, you're being an asshole. They'll find your pretty little girlfriend don't worry." Babs had an edgy to her voice, like finding Kori was somehow a bad thing.

"What do you have against Kori Babs?"

"Oh nothing, how could I have anything against perfection." She crossed her arms and leaned back into the chair.

Knowing what this was about, I chose my words carefully. "Barbara, Kori is not perfect but she is important to me. You may compare yourself to her, but you are important as well. You're a good friend." I can't believe I had to say this last sentence, "but obviously, I'm a little stressed out about finding her." Surely, she can't be jealous of me wanting to know the safety of Kori.

"No I get that it's just, like, ugh never mind." I fought not to role my eyes, I cared for Babs but I just couldn't understand what she was thinking.

"God Babs what is it!"

"Well fine!" she said angry, "I'm mad that you can move on from me and the first girl you pick is a skinny little red head who thinks she's better than everyone!" This pissed me off at how wrong she was.

"Babs, she is nothing like that! She cares about everyone, you have no idea what she's been through. Do you even know who threatened to fucking kill us? Huh do you!" I was practically shaking with anger, my voice sure to be heard by the whole floor.

She shook her head, "it was her step-father. That's why she moved in with us, because he's a fucking maniac and abusive. So, don't you dare tell me she is stuck up, she is strong and has a beautiful heart and God knows I don't deserve her. But if you think you can come in here and say I just 'got over you' for her you're the crazy one. We broke up a year ago, you've been with plenty of guys before me. Look at yourself before you criticize me."

Babs was silent. I could see the hurt in her eyes, and the embarrassment at her assumptions. Truly I felt for my friend, that did not mean I was angry.

"Dick I—I'm sorry." Her voice was meek, and she could barely look at me.

I didn't want to say she was fine, because she wasn't. I didn't feel like telling her anything, in fact, I wanted her to leave. So many of Bruce's friends stopped by to give their condolences, hell even Kitten stopped by but she was immediately thrown out. Kitten only got in because she posed as a nurse, so now she is currently getting yelled at by the hospital or police. I don't really care. I was emotionally drained.

Massaging my forehead with my fingers I whispered, "please just go."

"What! Dick, no please I'm so sorry. I really am." She said spewing apologies.

"I just need to be alone."

Without further argument, she walked out. Although she let me know of her anger by slamming the door. I would have to deal with that later, I know. Right now, I had bigger problems to worry about. Like who her father might be, Slade Wilson was the man standing beside him when Kori first saw him.

Slade already gave off a bad vibe, but if Bruce trusted him, his record must be clean. Of course, that doesn't mean his hands are. In Gotham, you could find anyone that would do anything for money. Slade was definitely powerful enough to find and afford such people.

A soft knock came on the door followed by one of the nurses, her skin was a dark chocolate with hair pinned up because it was protocol. She was one of my favorite nurses so far.

"There's a man to see you Mr. Grayson, by the name of Mr. Wilson."

I nearly smiled at this, of course he had to hold up appearances and visit me. "Yes, Rebecca that's perfectly fine thank you." She nodded and behind her stepped in the man himself.

His grey black hair looked untouched, his suit probably worth nearly $10,000, clean cut and custom made. Golden rings on his fingers. He had muscles that you could see under his suit, but he was not stocky like some other men. I could tell he knew what he was doing.

"Good evening Richard, I'm so sorry to hear about your girlfriend. She was quite charming." He sounded so fake, yet also genuine at the same time.

"Thank you for you visit. She is very wonderful."

Slade walked about the room, "and so beautiful, she would make a beautiful model," he chuckled, "or dancer." I had a feeling he wasn't talking about the dancers at plays. This gave me further evidence he knew something about her, due to her former occupation.

My eye's narrowed. "Yes, her step-father was the one that captured her, you wouldn't know anything about him, would you?"

He walked around the bed to stand in front of me, "why do you ask that." He said it like a statement. Slade was only delaying what we both already knew.

"You were standing beside him when she saw him."

"Is that so? Hum, maybe I do know him."

"Stop playing games with me, tell me where to find her."

He laughed, "Patience Robin." I looked at him seething, "that is your nickname, isn't it?"

"Only my mother calls me that." My voice was low and dark.

"Yes, but she's dead," he clicked his tongue, "what a shame really. Kori's mother's dead too, isn't that funny. Except your father is a billionaire and hers is a psycho, the world's truly unfair." He almost sounded bored saying all this, as if him stating it was something everyone should know, so no point in restating it. Which I did, I did not see the relevance.

"What are you getting at!" I spat.

He curled his lip, "you insolent brat! Do not dare spit at me." He then regained his composure and threw an envelope at me.

I looked at the golden paper on my lap disgusted, "and what are these?"

"Look at them and see." He walked to where Babs had been seating and crossed his legs, patiently waiting for me to open it.

Information for Kori's whereabouts overwhelmed me and I opened the envelope shocked to find her practically naked. I flipped through all of the photos to fast, disbelieving.

"these can't be her," I whispered.

"They are, and if you want to keep her new-found identity safe you're going to make sure I get some money or those are going out to everyone."

"How did you get these." I knew the weight of the situation, but I _needed_ answers.

"That's information you will not be getting. But I will tell you this, if you want her alive I better see the money stated in that envelope in my account within 48 hours or she's dead." He threw a new folder at me before walking out the room. In this one where photos of her too. Except this one she was strapped to a metal chair, the dress of the ball barely recognizable from all the blood and tare's in it. I was going to be sick from seeing her like that. Sick from _knowing_ who did that to her.

I had to do something, I couldn't stay her any longer.

I reached for my phone and dialed the only person I knew who could help me get out of here.

"Sup," he said picking it up.

"Jason, I need you to get me out of here. We're going to get Kori." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"That's what I like to hear."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Breaking out of a hospital isn't easy. You have to go through making sure no one can see you, no one stops you or questions you. I was being monitored because I was Bruce Wayne's son, and I had just been shot twice.

The shots themselves could be much worse. No surgery I just have to wait for the muscle to rebuild itself. Rest, yeah, I'll get plenty of that when Bruce finds out. I'll probably be dead from his anger. He'll be pissed at both of us for finding out what we are up to. When we were younger this a lot easier, he'd just be mad at yell at us. Finding Kori could get us killed, we both knew that. I'm hoping it won't lead to that.

"Do you have any idea where she is?" Jason said driving down 81 towards the secret entrance to the mansion.

I shuddered at the memory, "yeah it's at her old place."

"What, how can you possibly know that!" He said unbelieving.

"Slade Wilson knows her father, in fact, I think her step-father is working for him. He was the man next to him when she saw him, and he came to visit me." I gulped, shaken by what she had to go through to be in both photos. "He has naked pictures of her Jase, and one's in her room beaten. I…I could barely look." Jason's knuckles grew white on the steering wheel.

"That bastard." His voice was menacing, face contorting into an angry cowl as he accelerated quickly.

"Jason slow down we have to be smart about this, her life is on the line!"

"I am Dick, god I care about Kori too. She's the only goddamn decent person in this whole city."

"I know Jason, trust me. We must get Slade too, he's going to give the pictures to the media if we don't pay him. That means we have 48 hours to find her and get him locked up." I smiled as a plan began forming in my head, "I know how we're going to do it too."

We drove into the entrance off a mountain side. You wouldn't even know it was connected to the mansion unless Bruce told you. Here a cave was underneath the mansion. Bruce being the paranoid fuck he is, stocked it with intelligence software, battle gear, all kinds of weapons you could find and decked out bikes and cars. All thanks to our dear friend Lucius Fox.

"So, what's the plan," Jason said driving the car over a bridge that lead to the cave.

"We gear up, and sneak in. We'll need some weapons too like my bo staff,"

"—and guns." Jase smirked.

"We are not bringing guns!"

"Dude are you fucking stupid, that psychopath has guns and were going to walk in halfcocked without a fucking gun!"

"I won't kill anyone Jason."

"Let's hope it won't lead to that then."

"This is a rescue mission not an ambush." I said between sealed teeth.

"Yeah, but I'm still bringing guns." He said cocky, and jumped out of the car. I swear if I had both arms, I sock him right now.

Jason strutted to where the armor was kept, just simple Kevlar chest plates and heavy duty running boots. We both changed into blank cargo pants, and slipped the Kevlar vest under our black shirts.

"Dude I feel like a badass." Jason said after we both suited up and he held his guns for inspection.

I smirked, also feeling that way, but more concerned about what we were doing here. "Yeah we are, but let's focus on the plan. We're going to go to her place, scale up the roof of the neighbors and carefully, carefully Jason, break into her room and get her. Hopefully we don't have to knock anyone out,"

"or shoot someone." I glared at him. "What common, it's not like I _wanna_ shoot someone." He sneered like he totally did, knowing Jason he wouldn't hesitate either living off the streets and all.

Both of us hand gone under martial arts training for fighting if necessary. Jason already knew some stuff just from street fights, but he fought dirty. I had strategy over him, both of us could get her out safe.

"I don't know what you boys are doing, but Master Bruce would surely like to find out." Alfred said from the stop of the stairwell, his manicured brow arched in a matter of fact way.

"Heya Al, care to join us to save Kori?" Jason said laughing.

"Mister Jason, I advise you to refrain from the jokes this evening. Mister Richard, I think it would do your best to sneak back into the hospital."

"Sorry Al that's not going to happen." I grabbed my bo staff and some other gadgets then headed towards the bikes.

"Young man you will not go on some suicidal mission to get this girl with a bad arm."

"Oh, sweet so I can go!" For probably the hundredth time tonight, I glared at Jason. "I don't have a broken arm." He said shrugging and hopped on a bike.

"Al, you don't understand I know where she is. My shoulders not broke, she's in danger."

"You do not know that. Leave this to the authorities." I threw him the pictures.

"Yes, I do. I'm not taking a chance with her. I'm going to be a cop, it's time for me to prove it. I also know who's behind it, so if you do want to tell Bruce anything, it's that I'm sorry and Slade Wilson is behind all of this. He wants us to give him money for Kori, I have 48 hours to get her to safety. She's strong but she doesn't deserve what she's enduring."

Hesitantly Alfred picked up the envelope and looked at the pictures of her beaten. His face matched my fear, "Go. Save her." Was all he could say as a few tears fell down his face.

I walked up taking the photos from him, "No Mister Richard. These photos I need to show authorities, and possibly Master Bruce."

"I'm sorry Al. I promise to be as safe as I can." He nodded and then hugged me before shooing us off.

"Yo Dick take this for the pain." I caught the pill in my hand, looking at it and Jason.

"Where'd you get this?"

"Hospital chicks are hot, she knew it was for a good cause." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Jase no," he then held up the prescription bottle.

"There yours I took them from the nurse, so yes it's not illegal." Smirking I popped the pill in my mouth, knowing that it would subside some of the pain in my arm. It's not like I was taking it for wrong reasons either. My arm was killing me, being on this bike reformed that.

"Wait dude you know what we need?"

"What Jason?" I said irritated we weren't on the road already.

"Masks."

"No."

"Common it be so cool." He begged like a child.

"It wouldn't matter, they'd know who we were."

"Yeah, yeah, I just wanted to be like a superhero."

"Maybe in another lifetime." I said then began heading my way to Kori's.

The shooting pain in my arm was difficult to drive with, since the pain killers hadn't kicked in. Thinking of her being in any further pain made me forget about mine and let adrenaline kick in. All I wanted to do was bust down that door, knock everyone out and save her. That wouldn't be smart though. We'd risk getting shot, no matter that we are somewhat trained. Neither of us have much field experience, aside from the occasional stoppings of muggings and other possible crimes such as the first one I found Kori in. God, so much time had passed since then and I never thought it would lead to this.

She was capturing my heart in ways that I never thought I would feel before. To have her ripped from that happiness ate me up inside. As sick as it is, I hope this is only the worst thing she has experienced. To my knowledge, it is. I couldn't picture her being through this more, that picture in and of its self was horrific enough.

When I waited for Jason to help get me out of the hospital, I looked for clues on the photos. In the ones where she's practically naked you can see cuts on her face, that makeup didn't cover up. Her eyes are terrified, and her whole poster is reserved. I don't know what forced her into such a situation, but I was sure she'd never have to deal with that again.

With the few pictures of her beaten you can see her room, of which I remember briefly when I helped clean. It was a beaten down place, and yet it still held signs of the brightness that Kori had the magic of bringing everywhere. In the graphic photos, you can see that and what looks to be possible other bodies, they all look like men. Possibly ones working for here step-father and Slade, or innocents. Either way, and I.D on them will help pinpoint whose to blames for this. Not to mention all of those murders will wind him up in jail. Which reminds me, after we get Kori I'll have to make sure Jason or I call them.

Soon the exit for West Gotham came up, and Jason followed behind. I remembered exactly where here place was, which of course was the worst part of the worst place in Gotham. I didn't want to take a chance of us driving past the pizza shop and someone seeing us. So, I drove a few blocks back.

"Make sure you put your cloaking device on the bike or someone will steal it." I told Jason as enabled my bikes device.

"Okay where's this shit hole?" he said cracking his knuckles.

"Few blocks east, we should begin scaling the roofs fairly soon, stop to scope out the place first."

He gave me a two-fingered solute and followed me towards her place. The streets smelled of piss and rotting garbage. Beer cans, cigarette buds, condoms, and other trash were littered along the sidewalks. I saw some rats too.

"I can't believe she lived here." Jason said as a rat ran by his feet.

"I can't believe we live in a mansion and not even twenty minutes from center city, our citizens are living in this condition." He made a noise that agreed, while I grew anxious to be with her. I needed to take a few deep breaths to calm myself, and remember to be smart.

I tried pushing away all the fear I had, and let my brain take over. Thinking only in parts, I analyzed every possible scenario I could think of. It's completely likely we'll get caught, but if I play it right, we can get her out of there.

"Here's where we go up, it's the roof with the pizza sign. Stay close, no rash movements. I'm going to stop to scope it out first ok?" Jason nodded, his face was expressionless.

Climbing up the buildings and jumping from roof to roof felt invigorating, as we got closer and closer my adrenaline began kicking in. I practically forgot all about my arm and just focused the building ahead. Run, tuck, roll, run, tuck, roll. Jason did a good job of following close behind me.

"Okay tell me if you see anyone." I whispered as we were a building away from her's. I saw her window, there was no light. In the main room, I saw no light either. That's odd. They wouldn't leave, would they? Not if they have a hostage.

"I think we should go around, follow the shadows to her window." Jason whispered.

I nodded and began our way to her window, doing whatever we could to follow the dark spots. Touching the pizza parlor building I ducted in and looked around the side, no signs of anyone. Maybe they did leave. Still thinking that would be stupid, we needed to think of everything.

We crept to the window my heart beating rapidly the whole time. Peaking in you could see there was a faint light which only illuminated on her. She was sitting in a pudding of blood. If that blood was her own or the five bodies around her I don't know. She looked so defeated, my heart pinched in pain which only drove me to want to get her in and out as fast as possible.

"Holy fuck." Jason whispered then I could tell her cursed himself for saying something out-loud.

Checking to see if anyone heard and being relieved I saw no signs of anything, I moved the window to see if it was unlocked. Thankfully, it lifted up with little reluctance. The whole time I looked at Kori, and as the stench of the room caught my noise, I tried to breath out of my mouth as much as possible.

Beside the window was her bed, there was not a huge drop to the floor and it was easy getting in her room. I hid in the shadows waiting for Jason. It wasn't until now that I realized she would have to climb out the window to be free, and I cursed myself for the mental lapse.

Jason moved first, but I pulled him back and looked around. I brought an eye camera with me and quickly took some photos to anonymously drop off at the police station. I looked to Jason and he nodded knowing. Quickly we moved, he guarded the door while I picked the lock to her cuffs. She groaned a bit and I almost cried of joy knowing she was alive.

"No more…" she whispered, still some fight left in her.

"Sshh Kori, I'm here, I'm here." I said holding her face in mine, heart breaking even more to see how beaten she was.

Her eyes lit up with relief then fear.

"You should not be here, he is waiting." She whispered, parts of her speech wheezed as she probably had a collapsed lung.

I shook my head and began picking her up, she did not protest but tried to tell me to leave. "Kori please be as quite as possible." I begged and made my way to the door, a slammed door could be heard from outside and I looked to Jason in a panic. He readied his gun while I tried to make it over to the window. Kori was in too much pain, I know she was trying her best but there was no way she would get out the window without further harming herself.

 _Fuck._

"Move!" Jason whispered with urgency and then I made the decision that a little discomfort was okay.

Then the door handle jiggled and I helped Kori get one leg out the window. She was such a brave girl and tried her best to hind how much pain she was.

A gun shot out and both Kori and I looked towards Jason. I heard the breaking of wood as three guys kicked in the door. He was fast giving a right cross to the first guy who walked in causing him to stagger back, but the two other guys quickly rushed in grabbing him. I looked to Kori terrified for her and my brother.

"Please…help him." She breathed.

I didn't hesitate as I rushed towards the two men who were grappling with Jason. Before I could get there, the third guy rushed me, running up throwing a hail miry. My old Jeet Kune do training began kicking in. I silently thanked Bruce for allowing me to learn the same style as Bruce lee, having been obsessed with his movies as a kid. Raising my arms, I catch the swing. Simultaneously I delivered a quick jab to the man's nose before he could react, I followed up with a kick straight to the groin causing him to fall to the ground.

As I turn, my attention goes to Jason who has one of the men in a choke hold. While that's happening, the other guy is trying to hit Jason's head but Jason skillfully blocks his blows with his forearm.

Quickly, I run up behind one of the guys and deliver a jumping spinning back kick to the head. The man falls to his knees right in front of Jason as he knees him across the face. At which point Jason drops the man he had choked unconscious. We both smirk realizing we just kicked major ass, but then a look of surprise jumps across Jason's face.

"Watch out!" He then pushed me to the side just as a gunshot goes off.

These fuckers just wouldn't stop, the man I thought I had incapacitated had gotten to his knees and shot at us. Jason was quick with a gun and shot the man's hand, while I jumped up and spun in the air before delivering a knockout kick to the fucker's head.

"Anymore?" Jason said triumphantly, riding off the high both of us were experiencing.

"Jase we need to move now!" I ordered, knowing the necessity for getting Kori out of here.

"No you don't!" Said her step-fathers wicked voice, a minute later Jason was knocked out with a hit to his head with a crowbar.

"No!" Kori cried and tried her best to move from the window. Her breathing was heard from across the room. I turned to look at her, wanting her to not move, while also trying to make sure I'd stand in the way of her stepfather.

He put his hand to his chest as if in astonishment. "My darling I can't _believe_ you would try to escape from me again. After you promised and all." The wicked smile etched across his face shifted into a cruel one.

"She's not staying with you." I said through my teeth, fists balled up at the sides. Standing in such a way that blocked her.

"Ah the boyfriend, huh I guess he does care about you. Must be a pretty good fuck then." Hysterical laughter feel from his mouth as my blood boiled.

"Shut up!" I then jumped at him, pinning him to the wall while he continued laughing. "She is more than you will ever, ever deserve for a daughter. You deserve to rot in a cell for your whole damn life!"

"Foolish boy." My eyes the widened as I felt the shock of a bullet hit my Kevlar and fell to the ground with the wind knocked out of me. Of course, I should have known he'd have a gun, and fuck these things hurt. I couldn't breathe right; the wind having been knocked out of me. My vision was hazy just from the force of the bullet that close to me. I'd definitely have some bruises along my ribcage.

Suddenly Kori was on top of me, this time she was wheezing. Her eyes barely stayed open and I could see how even a simple movement caused her great pain _. 'No, no, no' I_ wanted to say but the words fell from my lips. Tears formed in her eyes, dripping down her cheeks which was crackling away at the dried blood on her face.

"No Richard, please be alive, please, please…" she cried holding my face. I tried to call her, let her know I was okay but I couldn't speak. I blinked in hoping that would help her know I was alive.

Her stepfather then kicked her off me, "stupid whiny bitch." He said as she fell to her side with a painful cry. I ignored the black spots in my vision, finding some breath in me again. I put my body over hers trying to protect her like she did to me. She was in even worse condition now, and I was on a warpath.

"Hmm I thought that would have killed you." He said tapping the gun on his lips, "I guess you're wearing armor. So maybe this won't hurt." Lifting the crowbar, I prepared for the blow but instead he hit the slowly regaining consciousness Jason. Jason then shifted to his side in pain, curling up his body to protect some of himself from possible more blows.

"YOU BASTARD LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I screamed reaching for one of the knifes in my belt. He spun around, crowbar raised to take aim.

"Oh! I think we should play a game! How many times can I hit the Wayne boys before one of them dies!" He then lunged for me, I was prepared and jabbed my knife into his side. He gasped in surprise and stood back, touching the cut I left in him and moving his blood between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Well that hurt." He said as if it didn't. The crowbar came swinging at me. I tried stabbing him again but he hit my wounded shoulder and I yelled out in pain. "Point one for Jack!" He then swung it again, this time I dodged it and pulled out my bo staff, just in time to block another hit.

Moving the bar away I thrusted the stick at his head to try to knock him out, but he skirted away, splashing up the blood from the ground. I reached for him again, refusing to give up. We then began a battle of dodging, blocking, and striking. I'd get a few hits on him which never seemed to faze him. He would then go about as if it didn't hurt, all the while laughing as I did so. As if murders and pain was fun and games.

A few times I could get a good jab to his face, or side but that damn crowbar was always in the way. It seemed almost glued to his hand, for every time I hit it he did not release it. Okay knew tactic, I could hear Jason rousing, hopefully he'd be able to help. Kori was knocked out or barely conscious and I did it my best to get this man away from them in the small space. I looked briefly seeing Jason get up and smirked, kicking 'Jack' in the stomach. He fell against the bed and Jason shot at his arm.

It barely grazed the skin as Jason cursed, however Jacks shifted attention allowed me to rip the crowbar form his grasp. I threw it out of the room as Jason then jumped on the man, punching him hard in the face and removing the knife he had in his pocket. I was tired and in pain from the bruise forming on my side and the exertion that fighting a psychopath puts on you. Jason seemed to have a handle on him but I didn't take the chance. I took my staff to knocking the man out. He gurgled a bit in his mouth, the blood from his noise dripping down his face moving away the pasty power on it.

His head flopped to the side, but Jason hit him one more time to make sure. "Give me the cuffs, I don't want him getting any ideas if he wakes up too soon." I threw the ones I kept in my belt at him and we cuffed him to the chair.

As Jason called the cops, I rushed to Kori. She was knocked out and barely breathing. Gently I reached for her face pushing away the hair, I opened her eyes to see if they responded to me which they did. Her heart beat was faint, time was of the essence. We couldn't take her on the bikes, an ambulance wouldn't arrive in time. All of that was of little importance though as I just wanted to get all of us out of here as fast as possible.

"Jason, we need to get her out now, I don't know how much time she has!" My voice rose in a panic.

"Let me carry her you can barely stand." Jason said lifting up Kori, and I followed him out the hall into the living room.

"Who the fuck are you." Said Jason in disbelief.

' _What now?'_ I thought and looked to see Slade Wilson sitting in the living room drinking brandy out of a crystalline glass, looking completely out of place amongst the broken and old furniture.

"You boys look like you've been through a lot. Oh, and Richard with your poor shoulder." He took a sip of his brandy, making no face. This man could drink piss with a straight face.

"Is this the asshole whose blackmailing us?" I nodded. "Yo buddy fuck you." I rolled my eyes, yeah that'll teach him Jason.

"Blackmailing is a strong word."

"So is I have a gun, I have one yah know." Jason said with a dark sense of humor.

"That won't be necessary. I am here because you went against my wishes. The poor girl has had to suffer so much already, it's a shame."

"Just end this now. We can all walk away." I said trying to prevent Jase from saying anything stupid, and somehow change another mad man's view.

Slade shook his head. "That be too simple, wouldn't it? You all know too much already."

Fucking hell! I was losing patience and Kori was losing time! "Who gives a shit that we know anything, let her be. She's an innocent girl whose mother married the wrong man."

He nodded his head and spoke so fucking slow I was about to scream. "Yes, the girl is innocent but you boys are not. Breaking and entering, beating up someone. That's against the law."

"This dude isn't serious, right?" Jason said in the same disbelief I was at this man's idiotic words. I had enough I lunged for him. He was quick to respond, I was slow. My body beginning to shut down and lose stamina. Slade grabbed me by the throat and held me down by his foot pressing against my windpipe.

"So, impatient and disrespectful." His voice acidic.

"Now you made me use my gun," Jason said shooting at Slade. Slade moved quickly, kicking the gun out of Jason's hand. I cursed inwardly as he fell with Kori on him. This guy was a trained fighter, I recognized some of his moves no matter how brief they were.

Slade picked up Kori by the throat, she was lifeless like dangling a doll in a child's hand. I was terrified she was dead.

"Stop, stop please stop I'll give you the money. I won't say a word. Just stop."

He looked over to me nonchalant, "that's a lie if I've ever heard one." He's right of course, I'd never give him the money and the first damn thing I'd do is tell the police.

While I distracted Slade, Jason moved to get a jump on him but as I said, Slade was trained and quickly spun taking his gun out, and shooting him in the shoulder.

"I have a gun too." He then went over and stepped on the new flesh wound, all the while dangling Kori's lifeless body. Jason cried out in pain but still trying to kick the man. I struggled to get up. He spun to me and laughed, gun pointed to Jason's head.

"You boys just never learn now do you." I heard the click of his gun, I thought my world would be over. My brother dead before my eyes, the women I love barely holding on to life all for a couple million dollars.

"Don't shoot." Slade looked at me with a face a blank face that dismissed anything that came out of my mouth. It was worth a shot.

"Slade please, I have my phone. I'll transfer all the money in my account to yours." He hesitated, debating over the causes of that. Most likely, if he says yes, he'll just shoot us after the moneys been transferred. I couldn't let that happen.

"Nah I think I'd rather just shot you." His gun clicked again, just as the door busted open. Police flooded in pointing their guns and wearing heavy duty bullet proof vests. Following behind them and Commissioner Gordon was a royally pissed of Bruce Wayne.

The front door bust opened, police folded in followed behind by a royally pissed off Bruce Wayne. "Put the girl down!" the officers said to Slade, positioning their guns to his head. For the first-time Slade grew scared and dropped her, raising his hands above his head. Jason was quick to grab her, in hopes of diminishing the damage of her fall.

The police squad jumped on Slade, handcuffing him and reading him his rights.

"Is he the only one here?" An officer asked and I shook my head.

"The man that nearly killed her and us is tied in the bedroom, there are three other men unconscious." A group of officers then walked in to the hall way and bedroom, guns raised prepared for any movement. I heard some noises of groans and ruffled noises, as the three men that were knocked out became cuffed up, and walked heads down out of those house. With Jack, they put an extra set of cuffs on him and dragged his ass out as he began laughing.

Bruce walked up to me as he was being dragged out. His face was stoic as the maniac passed by.

"This was seriously stupid of you Richard, and if it weren't for Alfred you'd be dead right now." He sure doesn't hesitate.

"I know Dad, I'm sorry." He shook his head, letting me know apologi, es was not that time. "Let's get you all the to hospital. There's an ambulance waiting for her."

The nurses took Kori and Jason in the ambulance. Both of them in critical condition, of course more attention was on Kori as she was barely breathing, and the amount of blood loss was deadly. Jason, probably had a concussion and bad bruising, along with the shot to the shoulder. I was inspected briefly but the urgency was on the too. I wish I could have been in the ambulance with her, but I needed to stay back for questioning.

` I told them of the abuses Kori was subject too, verbal, physical, and how he forced her to work at a stripper bar. Saying everything was tough on me and Bruce for having to hear them. She was so good, yet the world had dealt her a bad hand. Bruce mentioned therapy, but of course that was up to her. I was hesitant to show them the pictures of her being used for blackmail, so I didn't, I merely explained. It was hard not actually knowing the full story to how she got put in that position, but based off recent events it wasn't hard to guess.

On top of that, the photos Slade gave to me of her being tied up as well as the carnage around her gave further evidence to commit him to life imprisonment, or if we were lucky death. Normally, I don't want to wish death upon others, however, if the jury found it a reasonable thing I wouldn't bat an eye.

"You should be a detective one day," said commissioner Gordon joking, after giving him all the information. He said this because he knew that's what I wanted. "Just next time call us, you could have killed yourselves." His tone going serious.

"I know sir, I'm sorry." Everything else was left to the professionals, and we were given the okay to leave. I told Bruce where the bikes were hidden, he was prepared with one of his trucks to put the bikes in the back. Lifting them was nearly impossible for me, as the pain of tonight began kicking in. Thankfully, Bruce was more than capable of doing it by himself.

We rode in silence to the hospital. Nothing much to say between us. What could we talk about? How nice the sky looked? That seemed idiotic in a situation like this. Conversation wasn't important all the time anyway. I just wanted to be at the hospital and see how she was doing, see how Jason was doing too.

Once in there we rushed to her room, doctors were flying around with a panic. Barking orders, and EMT's surrounded her. Her heart monitor began beeping with urgency the dropped.

My heart stopped.

I was too late.


End file.
